Magical Archeologist
by zeropolis79
Summary: Suspeneded from Hogwarts following the Dementor attack, Harry decides his destiny lies elsewhere if Voldemort is to be defeated but he needs the help from the descendants of famed archeologist Indiana Jones. Harry/OFC, crossover with Indiana Jones universe and 1980s animated series MASK. Molly W/Dumbledore bashing. No Slash, FBAWTFF film compliant, disregards fifth year onwards
1. Chapter 1

_As usual, I don't own Harry Potter or Indiana Jones. I wish I did though._

 **Due to a complaint to FFN that this was sexually explicit (I don't know where people got that idea from), it got removed. I've worked to re-upload this as quickly as possible. This is set ten years after canon dates (hence this is 2005, not 1995).**

 **HARRY POTTER** **-** **MAGICAL ARCHEOLOGIST**

 **Chapter One**

 **Gringotts, Shopping and Confrontations**

"It's been a long week," Harry Potter said to himself, sitting on his bed at his godfather's home.

It had only been five days since Hogwarts had closed at the end of the fourth year and Harry had been sent back to his prison at Privet Drive. On the fifth day, after making his way home from the park with his cousin Dudley (it was either that or be locked out after Dudley got in), Dementors attacked them. Harry was able to use the Patronus charm to chase them away but as soon as he got home, Dudley blamed his negative feelings on Harry (not being able to see the Dementors) and then the young wizard got sent a letter expelling him for underage magic. Vernon was about to beat the living crap out of Harry – it would have been the first beating since Harry was five, but the front door burst open and Harry's godfather Sirius, former Defence teacher Remus Lupin and a pink haired woman charged in.

" _What are you freaks doing here?" Vernon shouted._

" _Rescuing Harry before you do anything to him!" Sirius shouted._

" _We were forced to take him in, so we can do what we like to him," Petunia said._

" _If you don't want him here, just say, 'I, Vernon Dursley do not want Harry Potter living under my roof ever again.'" Remus replied._

 _Vernon repeated the phrase and a flashing light could be seen._

" _What happened?" he demanded._

" _It means Harry will no longer be living here. It's now registered at the Ministry." Sirius got some parchment out. "Sign here and here and it will all be official." Vernon and Petunia signed it really quick and everyone left._

" _I don't want to see a single freak again!" Vernon shouted as they left._

" _No, you won't see Harry ever again, not that he should have been placed with you in the first place," Sirius said, "I can't guarantee you never seeing anyone magical again."_

Before they left, the trio told him that Dumbledore convinced the Ministry to suspend the expulsion pending a full hearing. They took him to 12 Grimmauld Place, a house kept under the Fidilius Charm with Dumbledore as the Secret Keeper. It was a key Black home and was the headquarters for Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix.

It was clear from the moment Harry got in that Molly Weasley was trying to show everyone who was in charge. First of all, she berated the trio for collecting Harry because Dumbledore had told them that Harry was to remain at Privet Drive for another six weeks despite the Dementor attack. She was all set to take Harry back to Privet Drive herself but Harry refused to move. Then she had a hissy fit when Sirius gave Harry his own room because Dumbledore had told them that if Harry was permitted to come, he had to share with her son Ron. It appeared that he had made the sleeping arrangements for reasons unknown – Hermione was to share with Ginny when she arrived. Sirius had told her and everyone else that Harry was having his own room and did not have to share with anyone. It was made crystal clear that it was Sirius' house not Dumbledore's and Dumbledore had no say in who lived in which room.

Harry was pleased at this – he had enough of Ron's snoring at school for ten months out of the year not to mention any time he spent at the Burrow where silencing charms were forbidden. Molly Weasley even refused Harry's requests to put one in the bedroom he shared with Ron.

* * *

Harry was called down to dinner an hour later and saw that Ron was there along with his sister Ginny and older brothers Bill, Fred and George. Sirius told him that Hermione was coming along in a few weeks time.

As the group was eating, Molly and Sirius were having another argument.

"Dumbledore says it is safer for him at his relatives!" she shouted.

"Safe my ass!" Sirius shouted back, "Dementors! Vernon bloody Dursley – he was about to attack Harry and would have done if we hadn't arrived! How are we to know that Dementors won't return! He is no safer there than he is at Hogwarts! James and Lily appointed me his guardian in the event of their deaths and I say he is not going back there. Since I am still a fugitive, with the help of Gringotts, I have appointed Tonks as his guardian and Dursley signed the papers – she agrees with me"

"Well, at least he should share a room with Ron. Dumbledore said that the arrangements he made are best for all," Molly started.

"Dumbledore is not in charge of this house, I am. Harry has more rights to his own room than any of you. Ever since I escaped from prison, I've had his room all sorted for him and I intend for Harry to use it. If you are so keen for Ron to share a room with someone, why not get the twins to share with him?"

The eating continued. Another discussion began between the adults over what was going to be new at Hogwarts this year while Ron showed Harry a page from a Quidditch magazine.

 _ **FIREBOLT COMPANY ANNOUNCES THE NEW FIREBOLT 2000 BROOM**_

 _ **EXISTING FIREBOLT OWNERS CAN UPGRADE THEIR BROOMS FOR A MODEST FEE**_

 _ **UPGRADES AVAIABLE FROM QUALITY QUIDDITCH SUPPLIES, DIAGON ALLEY**_

"Wow!" Harry said, "I'm going to have mine upgraded when we go to the Alley!" after he saw that it would cost 100 galleons. He felt it was about time he splashed out a little on himself. He knew the Firebolt had cost Sirius just over 3,000 galleons.

"Harry," Molly said, "Dumbledore says it is unsafe for you to go to the Alley. If you give Ron or Hermione your vault key, they'll get some money out for you and buy your school things."

"Why should everyone else get to leave the house but me? I refuse to stay here while my friends go out and have fun. Another thing, I was told by the Gringotts goblins not to let my key leave my possession. While we're on the topic, what else has Dumbledore said I can or cannot do over the holidays, as if he thinks he's my keeper?" Harry asked.

"He has instructed me to teach you Occumency," a voice said. Everyone turned and saw the hated Hogwarts Potions Professor Severus Snape, "You will begin your lessons tomorrow morning at 11 AM."

"Oh, will I now?" Harry asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You will Potter unless you want to be sentenced to a year long detention and lose your house 1000 points on the first day of term," Snape said.

"I don't think so, _Professor_ ," Harry replied. "I would rather be stuck at the Dursleys than have more lessons with you. Another thing, you cannot issue punishments for stuff that happened during holidays."

"That can be arranged, Potter. The Headmaster has instructed me to return you to your relatives. He has also instructed me to tell the rest of you not to contact Potter for the rest of the holidays, not even for his birthday."

"Get out, Snape!" Sirius growled, "You are not removing Harry from this house. Dumbledore has no legal power to force him back to his relatives – they don't want him there. They signed the paperwork transferring custody to Tonks." She agreed with him. Before anyone else could say anything, an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter in front of Harry. It bore the official seal of Gringotts.

"Give me that letter, Potter. The Headmaster has given instructions that any mail is to be confiscated," Snape said.

"Oh, bugger off, Snivelius," Sirius said. "The Headmaster has no legal right to take anyone's mail when not at school."

Harry opened it and read it. "What does it say?" Tonks asked.

"It says the head goblin wishes to see me as soon as possible about my parents will," Harry said.

"It is not safe for you to go there Harry," Molly said. "Give me permission and I'll go for you."

Harry did not say anything. Snape left the room and the house. No-one said anything else until after dinner when members of the Order came in. Harry and the Weasley kids were shooed out of the kitchen and sent upstairs. Before they left, Sirius put something in Harry's pocket.

As they got up the stairs, voices could be heard. Harry reached into his pocket and took what looked like a speaker out of it. Snape's voice could be clearly heard.

" _I kept telling you, Headmaster, that you should have put a more powerful mail blocking charm on Potter so he cannot receive any mail,"_ Snape said.

" _What about his Hogwarts letters then?"_ Molly Weasley was heard then.

" _Don't send him any. Get someone to collect his school things for him and give them to him on arrival at school,"_ Snape replied.

" _And how would he get to Platform 9 ¾'s without us?"_ Molly asked, _"Remember what Hagrid said, the Dursleys did not want him to attend Hogwarts."_

" _Maybe Dursley had the right idea. We should return Potter to their home now and tell the Ministry he will not be contesting the expulsion."_

" _NO!"_ Sirius, Remus and Tonks all shouted.

" _We will let Harry spend the night here – it is too late for him to go back now, and I believe the Dursleys have taken Dudley for medical treatment,"_ Dumbledore said.

* * *

Harry and everyone else walked into the kitchen the next morning where Molly was preparing breakfast. Tonks, Sirius and Remus were also there.

"Better eat up, Harry. You'll need it if you are going back to Privet Drive," she said.

"I'm not going," Harry said.

"Now now, Harry," Molly replied. "The Headmaster said he would speak to them about the way they treat you."

Tonks decided to cut in. "Molly – Harry is my responsibility and I say he is not going there."

Molly continued, "Dumbledore says you cannot go to the bank and will be going there later today to represent you."

"I don't think so," Harry shot back. He took the letter out of his pocket and pressed his wand against it. With a tug against his navel, he vanished.

Harry landed in the lobby of Gringotts bank. He walked over to the counter.

"Excuse me, Master Goblin," he began. The goblin looked up, not expecting respect from a wizard, "I got a letter last night telling me to come here for something to do with my parent's will?"

"Ah, Mr. Potter. We have been expecting you. Our chief goblin Ragnock will see you," the goblin replied, leading Harry to an office.

"Mr. Potter. My name is Lord Ragnock. Please take a seat," the goblin said. Harry complied.

"Things have come to light that you should know about, Mr. Potter. As you are aware, you are facing a hearing into your use of underage magic in a Muggle area. Are you aware that it is to be a full adult trial before the entire wizard court?"

"No, I am not aware of this? How come?"

"According to our sources, if you just had a hearing in front of the head of Magical Law Enforcement, the most you would have been subject to was a conditional discharge due to the circumstances. Because you are now having your hearing before the court, you are practically emancipated. It also helps that because you were forced to participate in the Triwizard, meant for of-age magicals, you had to be declared an adult. As this has happened, your parents' will can now be read."

"Why couldn't it have been read before?" Harry asked.

"Albus Dumbledore blocked the reading of it on the grounds that your Muggle relatives would not permit anyone to receive their bequests."

"That much is true. They would try to take it all for themselves. Alright, can you read it out please?" Harry asked.

"There is much legal talk but the basic gist of it is that bar a couple of bequests, you inherit the entire Potter fortune, totalling over 30 million galleons, all the Potter properties and possessions." He passed a ledger over to Harry.

"Who else inherits?" Harry asked.

"Sirius Black is left five million galleons and a property. Although he should be the Head of the House of Black, because his mother blasted him off the family tree, he might not be in line. Because only males can inherit the Head of the House title with regards to the Blacks, Draco Malfoy, who is a second cousin to Mr. Black through his mother Narcissia, is also in line to inherit the title when he turns 17. Mr. Black can contest the claim even though he inherited the Black money. Remus Lupin is also left five million galleons and a property and specific instructions to buy new clothing. It also states that you were not to be left with a magic hating Muggle family called Dursleys."

Harry was soon taken to his vaults. After being told how to claim access, he had a look around. There were piles of money along with suits of armour, clothing, jewellery, books, letters and a strange box. For some reason, he walked over to it. Opening the box, he saw what he recognised as a Pensive. There was also a journal marked _The Holy Grail_. There were also potions vials marked _Memories – Search for the Holy Grail_ with dates going back to the 1900's. There was also a photograph in a frame – it showed an older man (in his 40's) that looked like Harry and a second older man with a balding head, beard and moustache. There was a mini plaque on it that read: **Fleamont Potter and Henry Jones Sr, City of Alexandretia, October 1937**. He took the box which the goblins shrank for him. To finish off, he took a few journals which were marked as his parents and some money.

Before he left the bank, Harry arranged with the goblins to lock down his vaults with access to no-one, not even Ministry officials. Griphook gave him a version of a credit-card which would take money out of his vault. It was agreed that even Harry could not withdraw anything if a Ministry official was with him or had the appearance of being stalked.

After he left the bank, Harry walked to Madam Malkin's in order to buy some new clothing.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but under current Ministry law, I cannot sell you anything. Anyone caught selling you anything faces charges of treason and a sentence of twenty years in Azkaban." She said. He left then went to Florish and Blotts so he could buy some books.

Mr Florish sadly told him that he could not sell anything to Harry either. He went into other shops but found that no-one would serve him.

Not wanting to risk getting Tom, the barkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron into trouble, Harry climbed over the wall of the pub in order to leave. Before he did, he saw two magical bags with a piece of parchment on them with his name on it. He took them before climbing over. When it was safe, he read the note:

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _We believe you when it comes to the news regarding You-Know-Who and think the Minister has something to hide by slandering you and making it a treasonable offence to sell stuff to you. By writing this letter to you, we have technically committed treason, but because the Ministry have blocked delivery of the Daily Prophet to you, there is a chance you don't know these things. If questioned, all that the Ministry will find out is that the only words we spoke to you were to refuse to sell you._

 _In these bags are new wizard clothing in your size (an apprentice for Madam Malkin's provided us with your size) along with owl treats, most of the current year's book-lists along with some other books that might be of interest, potions refills. These bags are enlarged on the inside so there will be no issue of space._

 _We look forward to the day we will be able to serve you again._

 _The shopkeepers of Diagon Alley._

* * *

He went to some Muggle clothing stores and brought new Muggle clothing. He told the shop to donate his Dudley hand-me-down clothing to charity.

After the clothing store, he saw a computer shop and went in. He had seen all sorts of computers, thanks to the amount Dudley had but had never been allowed to touch them in his cousin's presence (Dudley would throw temper tantrums if Harry so much as looked at them).

"How can I help you?" the lovely sales woman asked.

"I have ten thousand pounds to spend – what is the best you can offer for that?" Harry answered.

The woman showed him around the shop, pointing out the various makes and models. Harry knew the basics, again from Dudley. One thing about Vernon, was that he was keen to make Harry as normal as possible. When it became clear after a year that the beatings would not do it (Vernon realised that in some cases, violence triggered accidental magic), at times, when Dudley was out, Harry was allowed to watch television and even play on Dudley's computers, with the strict understanding that he was not to let Dudley know and there was to be no trace of him doing so. Harry was still starved and treated like a slave however.

After an hour, Harry brought a top of the range laptop with laser printer, a handheld computer and some kit to get him onto the Internet. The woman even helped him set up with a provider. He was unsure how he was going to get it going however (since Number 12 didn't have a phone line) but the woman told him that if his neighbours had a connection, he could set his computer to connect via theirs, although it was technically illegal.

Harry gave her his Gringotts card (which changed to look like it came from the Muggle bank Natwest) and she ran it through the machines.

"How come your parents aren't here with you?" she asked.

"They died when I was a baby. This is some of my inheritance which I only found out about today."

"I'm very sorry to hear that." She said. She helped Harry carry the goods to just around the corner where there was a payphone. She thought he would be getting a taxi but after she was out of the way, he put the stuff in his bag and then caught a taxi back to Sirius' home.

* * *

Harry walked through the front door at Number 12 to find Dumbledore waiting for him along with Molly and Sirius.

"Harry," Dumbledore began. "It was very irresponsible for you to leave this house without my permission."

"Headmaster, I do not need your permission for what to do during the holidays," Harry replied.

"You will do what I say otherwise I will not help you with your trial," the headmaster ordered.

"Interesting thing, Headmaster," Harry said, "Because it is now a full trial in front of the court, it means I am now an adult and have been emancipated. I will be arranging proper legal representation."

Dumbledore noticed Harry was not wearing Dudley's hand-me-downs and was wearing the perfect fitting clothing he had brought earlier. He also noted Harry was carrying a backpack and a shoulder bag filled with stuff.

"You will give me those things right now," Dumbledore ordered again.

"No. I spent all my years before Hogwarts with nothing. I believed all the money I had was to see me through Hogwarts. But now I know about my inheritance, I decided to spend some money on stuff that has nothing to do with school. I also collected a couple of items from my family vault."

"You didn't have permission to do so, Harry," Dumbledore responded.

"There was only one person who could give permission and that was me. Now, if you don't mind, _Headmaster_ , I would like to put my things away. But before I go upstairs, you might want to reconsider things because from what I discovered today, talking to me can be considered treason and I can provide evidence that by even being in the same room as me, you're breaking the law. I wonder if I could convince Fudge to drop the charges if I provide evidence of you committing treason." Dumbledore looked gobsmacked as Harry walked up the stairs followed by Sirius. Dumbledore didn't expect him to know this information.

* * *

Please review, with thanks to my betas


	2. Chapter 2

_As usual, I don't own Harry Potter or Indiana Jones. JK Rowling, Paramount Pictures, Lucasfilm Ltd, George Lucas and Steven Spielberg all do._

 **The memories are adapted from the final scenes of** _ **Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade**_ **, with the addition of Fleamont Potter. The Indiana Jones canon timeline is followed here –** _ **Raiders of the Lost Ark**_ **is set in 1936,** _ **Temple of Doom**_ **– 1935,** _ **The Last Crusade**_ **– 1938 and** _ **Kingdom of the Crystal Skull**_ **\- 1957. Indiana Jones himself was born in 1899 and was alive up to at least 1992 (according to** _ **Young Indiana Jones Chronicals**_ **). He also had a daughter who wasn't mentioned in the last version of this story. There are also grandchildren and great-grandchildren who weren't mentioned before, but will be this time. I noticed a couple of Potter timeline errors here – since this is 10 years after canon, a few of the dates needed to be adjusted.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Memories**

Harry put the things he brought around the bedroom, placing the Pensive on a table. The journals were put onto the bed. Looking through them, he sorted them out into piles. The ones from his parents were put into one pile, the ones written by Fleamont Potter were put in another pile.

He picked up one of Fleamont Potter's journals and turned to the first entry.

 _October 20_ _th_ _, 1932_

 _I found out something today – I heard from a friend of my father's about a magical artefact called the Holy Grail. It is something of a major legend among the Muggles, having caught the blood of their 'Son-of-God'. It is suppose to prolong life._

 _My father's friend is planning on meeting up with a Muggle called Professor Henry Jones in America._

 _May 5_ _th_ _, 1964_

 _By chance, I poured water I saved from the Grail over an object suspected to be a Horcrux belonging to Jack Carrington, famed Dark Wizard of the 17_ _th_ _century. It wasted away to nothing, screaming as it did so. The healing power of the Grail must have a reverse effect on items giving people a living death._

 _March 28_ _th_ _, 1970_

 _After decades, I finally have an heir. I thought the Potter line would die out with myself, but with the birth of James, the Potter line will carry on._

 _July 30_ _th_ _, 1986_

 _The war is going badly. It has now come to my attention that Voldemort has created multiple Horcruxes. There isn't really anything that can be done to destroy them, unless you use goblin made blades encrusted with the venom of the Basilisk, and the venom is very hard to come by._

 _But, I remembered a discovery I made twelve years ago regarding water from the Holy Grail. I checked the vial I saved some water in, but it was empty._

 _I'm going to return to Alexandretta and recover the Grail, so Voldemort and his Horcruxes can be destroyed once and for all._

That was the last entry in the journals. He went to the vials and selected one. It was labelled _The Discovery of the Grail_. He opened the vial and poured it into the pensive. Repeating what he had done with Dumbledore's pensive, he stuck his head into it and was sucked into the memory.

 _October 1938_

 _Harry watched as five people rode on horseback through a canyon. He consulted the relevant journal and found out they were going down the Canyon of the Crescent Moon. After ten minutes, they approached what looked like a huge building built into the rock._

 _On checking the diary, he knew he was watching his grandfather, Professor Henry Jones, his son Indiana Jones, college dean Marcus Broody and Indiana Jones' friend Salliah._

 _The group entered the building and hid behind some rocks as they watched a group of people observing someone going up some steps carrying a sword. After a few minutes, the man's head came rolling down the steps._

 _Marcus Broody turned away in shock only to find a gun pointed at him. Then the rest of the group were captured and were brought before the villains. There was a man in an expensive suit wearing a badge which Harry recognised from Muggle history class as being a Nazi symbol. According to the journal, this man was Walter Donavan, who had betrayed the Americans to help the Nazi party find the Holy Grail. Next to him was a pretty girl known as Elsa Schneider. She was making fancy talk with Indiana Jones._

" _Now, now, Dr. Schneider, give Dr. Jones some room." Donavan said, "He's going to recover the Grail for us. (Indiana Jones shrugged) Impossible? Come on Jones, you can go down in history."_

" _As what?" Indiana asked, "A Nazi stooge like you?"_

 _Donavan started walking around. "The Nazi's? Is that the limit to your imagination? The Nazi's want to write themselves into the Grail legend, take on the world. Well, they're welcome to it. But I want the Grail itself, the cup that gives everlasting life. Hitler can have the world, but he can't take it with him. I'm going to be drinking my own health after he's gone the way of the dodo."_

 _Donovan got a gun out of his jacket and shot Henry Jones. Fleamont Potter helped his friend down and after a brief confrontation; Indiana Jones walked the steps to begin his task._

Harry poured the next vial into the Pensive and entered it.

 _Indiana Jones and Elsa Schneider came down the steps carrying the Grail. It was a plain looking thing. Harry checked the journals and discovered that Donavan and Dr. Schneider followed Indiana Jones and the former was killed when a fake Grail was taken._

 _Dr. Jones poured water over his father, healing him. Fleamont Potter took a vial out of his pocket and took a sample of the water. As Henry Jones got up, the Nazi troops surrendered. Sallah pointed a rifle at a group who dropped their weapons._

 _Elsa took the Grail and crossed a seal. Indiana warned her not to cross it. Suddenly, the place started to shake and break apart. Elsa fell down a hole and Indiana grabbed her hand. She reached for the Grail but her hand slid out of her glove and before Indiana could grab her again, she fell to her death._

 _Then, the ground crumbled and Indiana fell. Henry Jones grabbed him._

" _Junior, give me your other hand, I can't hold on!" he said._

 _Indiana was trying to grab the Grail, he was having more luck. "I can get it, I can almost reach it dad."_

" _Indiana." Henry said, "Indiana." Dr. Jones looked up. It was very rare for his father to call him by that name. "Let it go." Dr. Jones moved his hand up and Henry grabbed it and pulled him up. Fleamont Potter helped them but the three turned towards the steps. Standing there was a knight of the first crusade. He was the guardian of the Grail. He raised his hand as the trio watched. Then they left just before a pillar collapsed right where they were standing._

 _The trio looked on as the building as it was engulfed in dust._

" _Elsa never really believed in the Grail. She thought she found a prize." Henry told his son._

" _What did you find?" Indiana asked._

" _Me, illumination."_

Harry left the memories. On checking the journals, he discovered that after their trip back home, Fleamont Potter kept in touch with Henry Jones for the next thirteen years until the latter's death. Then the door started knocking.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"It's Ron and I." Hermione's voice could be heard. Harry stuffed the journals and Pensive into a cupboard. He didn't want to risk them telling Dumbledore he had a rare magical artefact. He undid the charms on the door and opened it. His two friends came in and saw him setting up his computers.

"What did you do to tick off Dumbledore and Mum?" Ron asked, "I've never seen her more mad with anyone besides the twins."

Harry explained everything, except about the journals and the Pensive. Hermione was impressed to know Muggle electronics worked at the house. She explained that Dumbledore had brought her down to try and find out Harry's plans.

"I'm not going to betray you." She said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Harry said.

* * *

Later on, Harry led Sirius, Remus and Tonks into his room and put a silencing charm on the door.

"What do you three know about Horcruxes and Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Regarding Voldemort, not a thing." Sirius said, "I do know that they are items in which pieces of someone's soul is stored. According to one of the books in the Black Library, my great-great grandfather created one and five years after his death, was brought back to life thanks to it. While a Horcrux exists, technically, that person can never die. Why do you ask?"

Harry showed the trio the memories and the journals.

"I'm guessing," he said, "That Voldemort has indeed created Horcruxes – because of them, Wormtail was able to bring him back to life. I guess that if we had the blood of an enemy, the bone of his father and his remains, we could bring your great-great-grandfather back to life (there were three stunned faces), not that we would do such a thing (all three breathed a sigh of relief). Look at your faces. I was only using it as an example."

He then turned to Sirius. "What do you know of my grandfather on my dad's side?"

"He was like a proper father to me, more so than my own father. When James told him I was sorted into Gryffindor, he wrote to me congratulating me on being the second to try and lift the dark reputation of the Blacks – Tonks' mother was the first – she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Better than the Howler I got from my parents because I wasn't sorted into Slytherin. When I eventually ran away from home, it was your grandfather who collected me. He was planning to legally adopt me into the House of Potter when he mysteriously died in 1989. All I remember was that he was planning on going somewhere to collect some item which would help with the war. Your grandmother died a few weeks later of a broken heart. I'm sure if either of them were alive when your parents were killed, they would have fought to have you live with them."

Harry was unsure what to say when people spoke about his family.

"I do remember that during the time of Headmaster Dippett, your grandfather taught a class called Magical Archaeology. When Dumbledore took over, he abolished the class for reasons unknown."

"Well, if it seems this Holy Grail can destroy Horcruxes and maybe Voldemort himself, it'll be worth looking for. As soon as Hogwarts starts again, we'll start checking. Dumbledore can't keep track of us if he had the Ministry meddling with Hogwarts. Maybe the people mentioned in the journals will be able to help." Remus said.

* * *

Please review, with thanks to my betas


	3. Chapter 3

_As usual, I don't own anything in this story, just the basic storyline._

 **Chapter Three**

 **The Hearing**

It was the night before the hearing. Sirius, Remus and Tonks took Harry into the drawing room after everyone else had gone to bed. For some reason, Mrs Weasley didn't want to let them discuss the case.

"Right Harry," Tonks said (after suitable privacy charms had been cast), "Some things to learn before your hearing."

Harry sat down, ready to listen to Tonks.

"Normally, Dumbledore would be in charge of the hearing, but since he was disposed as the Head of the Wizengamot, the hearing will now either be led by Fudge or Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and my boss.

"Madam Bones is fair – keep your temper in check and she will give you a fair hearing. Request the chance to submit to questioning via Veritaserum and offer a Pensieve memory of the events. If they are refused, then quote Section 26, Paragraph 5 that defendants are entitled to submit to truth serum and are allowed to provide a memory of the event. Both are your only hope, since they won't allow us to bring in Dudley to testify, due to the fact he is a Muggle and they can't see the Dementors.

"My mother will be acting as your legal representative in this case, she will meet you at the Ministry tomorrow. Mother believes what you and Dumbledore say about You-Know-Who. When Sirius signed guardianship of you over to me, she became your surrogate grandmother and will have some part in raising you. You'll be going there with her."

"But regardless of what happens kiddo," Sirius said, "There will always be a room here for you."

"Thanks." Harry said.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up early. Today was the day – would he be kicked out of Hogwarts or would he be cleared. He knew one thing was certain – if he was expelled from Hogwarts, he would find another school in another country, or something else that he had in mind to do.

Arthur Weasley took Harry to the Ministry where he was due to meet Andromeda Tonks. As they walked through the Atrium, the pair were met by two Aurors.

"Harry Potter," the first Auror said, "the Minister would like to see you."

Before anyone could protest, the two Aurors led Harry away and to Fudge's office. Harry was invited to sit down.

"Harry my boy!" he said, the cheerful self he showed himself to be before the third task, "I thought we could have a word without Dumbledore being present."

"Why?" Harry asked, "you weren't interested in what I had to say after the third task. You seemed to dismiss it out of hand and go along with what Rita Skeetar said."

"I believe Dumbledore had you under a compulsion charm to tell me You-Know-Who was back," Fudge said, "there are some facts that can't be denied however. You have been cleared of any involvement in the death of Cedric Diggory. In addition, there are a lot of things that can be tied back to Dumbledore."

"Like?" Harry asked, sceptical.

"Dumbledore placed you with your Muggle relatives, leaving you ignorant of your place in our society. I know this through Lucius Malfoy, who has been told by his son Draco, whom I believe you know, that you do not dress according to your station and do not seem interested in renewing alliances."

"I had no idea my family had any alliances. No-one seems to want me to know anything," Harry added, "As for Draco Malfoy, when we first met, he insulted Hagrid, who is a good friend of mine and making death threats against me. That is why I won't be his friend."

"Dumbledore, in his former position as Head of the Wizengamont could have voided your entry into the Triwizard but he allowed you to be a champion. He also declined to tell you that by allowing you to be a champion, it was declaring you an adult." Fudge continued.

"Wish I knew that," Harry said.

"After you returned to Hogwarts grounds with young Diggory, he blocked all attempts to have us talk to you about it or allow you to seek professional help. Young people who witness something like that are offered counselling, but Dumbledore wouldn't allow it, instead sending you to the Muggles where you used magic."

"Where is this going Minister?" Harry asked.

"My undersecretary is, what the Muggles call, the prosecutor in your trial. While the charges of underage magic and use of magic in front of a Muggle can be dismissed, especially since the Muggle in question is your cousin and is aware of magic, the most serious charge is risking breaking the Statue of Secrecy by performing magic in a Muggle area. Delores Umbridge does not like you at all, she was for You-Know-Who during the war. She will do her best to find you guilty and in most trials, the prosecutor's recommended sentence is carried out. She will want to have you sent to Azkaban. There is one way to get around it though." Fudge continued.

"And that is?" Harry asked suspecting where this was going.

"Voluntary exile," Fudge said "Too many questions would be asked if you simply vanished. You will be given three weeks to find education in either America, Australia or New Zealand. You will be permitted to keep your wand and any magical belongings. Your record will be clean. Before you leave, you will give a statement pledging allegiance to the Ministry and telling the people the story of You-Know-Who's revival were lies cooked up by Dumbledore and an illegal compulsion charm was used on you. Half your vaults and any properties you own in England, Scotland and Wales will be confiscated. Your Hogwarts grades will be considered null and void."

"No." Harry said.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter?" Fudge began, "did you just say no to me?"

"I did say no Minister," Harry said, "I would have gladly left and discredited Dumbledore, but I will not pledge allegiance to the Ministry nor will I allow my property to be confiscated by the Ministry."

"Mr. Potter," Fudge continued, "do see reason. One word in the wrong place and your Muggle uncle will lose his job. Your cousin will be expelled from that private school he attends and your aunt will become a social outcast."

Harry started laughing. "To be honest Minister, I don't care what you do with them. Vernon's facing the sack anyway due to some investigation that's going on, Dudley's been threatened with expulsion over his grades and bullying for three years and most of the neighbourhood hates Petunia anyway."

"Harry, I give you this last chance. Do see reason. Instead of half your family money, I will only order the seizure of a quarter. I will also rescinded the law making communication with you a criminal offence." Fudge said.

"No," Harry said, "now, if that is all. I have a trial to attend."

And with that, Harry left the office and rejoined Mr. Weasley.

* * *

Harry walked into the courtroom – he recognised the room from what he saw in Dumbledore's pensive earlier in the year. But it was smaller than the room he saw in the memories. He went and sat down in the chair in the middle of the room. Unlike the trial he saw, it didn't chain him. Mrs. Tonks stood next to him. A voice could be heard.

"Presiding over this hearing are Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic, Delores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary and Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The Court Scribe is Percival Ignatius Weasley.

"The defendant is Harry James Potter, current dwelling, an unplottable house in London."

Andromeda then made a brief statement. "Speaker for the defence – Andromeda Hera Tonks."

An additional voice could be heard. "Witness for the defence – Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Harry and Andromeda turned and saw Dumbledore walk in.

"Albus!" Andromeda said, "I told you I was dealing with this."

"Andromeda," Dumbledore said, "It is for the Greater Good that I am Harry's legal council during this hearing."

The first voice could be heard again.

"Albus Dumbledore – you are a witness in this hearing, please step aside. Mrs. Andromeda Tonks is the recognised legal representation for the defendant." Dumbledore stepped back.

"This is a hearing on July 14th, 2005 into offences committed by one Harry James Potter. The charges are performing magic out of school while underage, performing magic in front of a Muggle and performing magic in a Muggle area. How do you plead?"

"My client pleads not guilty to all but the charge of performing magic in a Muggle area, and then only on the grounds of self defence, Minister Fudge." Andromeda Tonks said.

"The plea is entered. Madam Umbridge, please present the case." Fudge said.

"Minister, witches and wizards of the Wizengamot, Harry Potter, Triwizard Cheat, Dark Wizard in the making, Murderer, attention seeker and general liar, performed the Patronus charm, in front of one Dudley Dursley in order to show off, thinking he is above the law." Delores Umbridge said.

"Objection!" Andromeda said, "My client has offered Pensieve memories and to be questioned via truth serum over the case of Cedric Diggory's death but has repeatedly been rebuffed by the Ministry. It has also been established that escaped prisoner Barty Crouch Jr put my client's name in the Goblet of Fire. The claim that he is a general liar and a murderer can be classed as slander, but the case is regarding one particular use of magic at one particular time, so can we stick to that and leave the personal attacks against my client out of this please."

"Sustained," Fudge said, reluctantly, "Madam Umbridge, please keep to the facts of the case and present your first witness."

"With due respect Minister, I have no witness to these incidents bar Dudley Dursley and the defendant but Mr. Dursley has refused to testify in this hearing, he and his family are determined to deny the existence of magic." Umbridge said.

"Very well, we shall now hear the case of the defence." Fudge said.

"For a start, my client requests that the first charge – underage magic be dismissed as he was recognised as an adult from October 31st, 2004," Mrs. Tonks said.

"Please elaborate." Someone asked.

"The rules of the Triwizard Tournament were that only witches and wizards who were of age could compete. Although my client's name was entered by someone else, all parties concerned with the Tournament allowed him to participate, according him full adult status under the law." Mrs. Tonks finished.

"Very well," Madam Bones said, "That charge is dismissed. Please present the rest of your case."

"The second charge of casting magic in front of a Muggle should be carefully considered as the Muggle in question, a Mr. Dudley Dursley is a blood relative of Mr. Potter's and is fully aware of magic, despite the attempts of the Dursley family to deny the existence of magic, he will have seen accidental magic."

"That charge is also dismissed." Amelia Bones added.

"For the final charge, my client requests the use of Veritaserum and a Pensieve to provide the evidence." Mrs. Tonks said.

"Request denied!" Fudge shouted.

"Minister, under Section 26, Paragraph 5 of the Wizengamot code, an adult is legally entitled to use Veritaserum questioning and Pensieve memories to prove his case," Andromeda said, "Because you turned a simple hearing into a full scale adult trial, my client has the right to request Veritaserum and a Pensive."

"Oh, very well. Someone administer the potion." Fudge ordered, reluctantly. He knew that there was a chance Harry would be cleared. An official came by and put three drops down Harry's throat. The questioning began.

"What is your name?" (a test question)

 _Harry James Potter_

"Please tell the court in your own words what happened." Mrs. Tonks asked.

 _I was in a park just near Privet Drive. My cousin Dudley and his gang had just finished beating up their latest victim for five pence, which was an all time low, even for them, considering the victim was a 97 year old woman._

"Please let the record show that five pence is a tiny sum of Muggle currency, worth less than a Knut." Andromeda said when some people looked as if they didn't know what Harry was talking about.

 _Dudley decided to come over to me and torment me as he normally does about my parents dying. Suddenly, his gang ran off as the sky went black. Dudley ran away and I followed him, because if he got back before me, I would find myself locked out._

"What do you mean by 'locked out'?" Andromeda asked.

 _Exactly that. My Muggle relatives have despised me ever since I was left on their doorstep after my parents were killed. For years, they spread the story that they were drunk and died in a car crash. They despise magic in every shape and form and tried for years to suppress my magic. Two years ago, Marge Dursley got inflated accidentally because she constantly badmouthed my parents – she had no knowledge of magic and believed Vernon and Petunia's lies. A year before, they locked me in Dudley's second bedroom and barred up the windows because a House-Elf ruined one of Vernon Dursley's business deals. Before my first year, they tried to prevent me from receiving my Hogwarts letters. For one year, until he realised it wouldn't work, violence was the order of the day in order to suppress magic. In the end, he attempted to overwhelm me with use of Muggle items to do the job._

"Maybe they had the right idea," Umbridge began but Fudge interrupted her.

"If your relatives treated you like this, then why hasn't anything been done about this?"

 _I suspect Dumbledore knows about it but is keeping it under wraps. Three of the younger Weasleys rescued me from Privet Drive before second year. They used a flying car enchanted by Mr. Weasley to pull the bars off the window. Gamekeeper Hagrid who hand-delivered my letter heard everything the Dursleys said about my parents and Vernon's determination that I would not be going to Hogwarts._

Fudge didn't say anything but Andromeda asked the court to consider filing charges against the Dursleys for these events.

"What happened next?"

 _We were in an underpass and Dudley fell to the ground and told me to stop what I was doing. Then two Dementors came into the underpass. One started on Dudley and the second tried to kiss me. I got my wand out and tried to cast a Patronus._

Madam Bones got up. "The record shows three attempts which include a corporeal Patronus – did it have a form?"

 _The first two attempts were just mist but on the third attempt, my form was shown – a stag. It charged the Dementors and chased them away._

"Your Hogwarts records show that you are the only person in your age group to have managed to conjure a corporal patronus. Yet, both Professors Lupin and Moody did not teach this to your classes. Would you care to explain this?" Umbridge asked.

 _Yes, because the Dementors attacked me during a Quidditch game in my third year, Professor Lupin offered to teach me how to fight them off._

"That is a lie Mr. Potter," Umbridge said, "No Dementors attacked students while stationed at Hogwarts and they were there apparently for your protection because of the mass murderer Sirius Black."

Dumbledore stepped forward. "As everyone who attended that game – the whole staff and student population of Hogwarts, bar a student or two who were on detention and the supervising staff member can testify, the Dementors did invade the pitch. Mr. Potter has an averse reaction to them because when confronted by them, he relives the memories of Voldemort murdering his mother."

"The reports of You-Know-Who's revival are lies Minister, I move Dumbledore be removed from these proceedings." Umbridge said.

"It is established fact," Mrs. Tonks said, "That You-Know-Who did murder my client's parents before attempting to kill my client. Dumbledore is just saying why my client has a nasty reaction to the Dementors effects. The events of the deaths of my client's parents do not have any bearing on this case."

"Very well – Delores, please don't try to rewrite established fact."

"I have a question," Harry said, "how do people know what happened that night? I was reintroduced to this world four years ago and everyone seemed to know what happened as if they were there."

"After an investigation," Fudge said, "the Ministry came to the conclusion that the events happen as stated. Your memories as brought up by the Dementors collaborate that. Now, please get this over with."

The Ministry official then helped extract the memory and put it in a Pensieve. (See the canon _Order of the Phoenix_ book to read the full details of the attack)

After the memory was viewed, Dumbledore decided to step in. "We have to wonder why those Dementors were there. It is most unlikely that they were there by chance."

"Are you trying to accuse us of sending the Dementors for some reason?" Umbridge asked.

"It is of my opinion that either someone from the Ministry authorised this attack either to silence Mr. Potter or to discredit him following an attempt to defend himself or the Dementors in question are under the direction of Lord Voldemort."

"Objection!" Both Umbridge and Andromeda shouted.

"He is not back Dumbledore!" Fudge shouted, "All the Dementors are under the control of the Ministry and were at Azkaban prison!"

"Then may I suggest a check of the prison records to see if all Dementors were accounted for at the time of the attack." Dumbledore asked.

"NO!" Fudge shouted.

"What have you got to hide Cornelius?" asked Dumbledore, "Mr. Potter has told you via Veritserum and shown you a Pensieve memory that he and his Muggle cousin were attacked by the Dementors. The unspeakable has confirmed the memories were untampered. Whoever ordered this knew what would happen."

"I've heard enough!" Fudge shouted, "Harry James Potter, you have been found guilty of the final offence! You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School and you are required to hand over your wand for destruction. Everything you own will be confiscated. Your magic will be bound and you will return to the Muggle world!"

"Hold on one minute, Minister," Madam Bones interrupted. "You cannot allow your feelings over Dumbledore's actions influence your judgement. Because of this, I feel I should pass sentence. Mr. Potter – as stated before the charges of violating the statue of secrecy by performing magic in front of a Muggle and illegal underage magic are dismissed because the Muggle in question is related to you and has full knowledge of magic and you were legally declared an adult with your participation in the Triwizard Tournament. However, the charge of performing magic in a Muggle suburb still stands. The court is taking into full account the testimony of yourself via truth serum and Pensieve memories, and it is determined that you were defending yourself. You have pleaded guilty to this offence. Had you been tried a year before, you would have been cleared of this, but new laws which have been pushed into effect have prevented this."

She gave Fudge and Umbridge dirty looks. "Very well Amelia, but his actions as a consequence are your responsibility completely." Fudge said.

"I accept those terms, Cornelius," Madam Bones replied. "Harry James Potter, you are sentenced to probation, under which you are suspended from Hogwarts School for a period of one year. You will be permitted to keep your wand and will be allowed to study for your O.W.L's at your home dwelling. We will review this probation in one year's time, and then we will determine if you will be permitted to return to Hogwarts. In the meantime, if you wish, you may find a placement at another school."

"Thank you Madam Bones." Harry said.

Andromeda stepped forward. "Before we all leave, I would like the law which states that talking to my client and any association with him can be considered treason repealed. It is an unfair law which discriminates against him because of the Minister's feelings."

Madam Bones made to say something but Fudge stopped her. "NO! The decree stays. Need I remind you, Mrs. Tonks that as soon as you leave this room, if you are seen speaking to your client, it will be considered treason and I will have you arrested!"

"Minister!" Madam Bones said, "Things do not have to go that far. I am authorising a concession to the decree. The record states that your daughter, Nymphadora, a first year Auror is his current guardian following his removal from the Dursley residence, vus making you his adoptive grandmother?"

Andromeda nodded.

"You, your husband and daughter will be able to continue an association with Mr. Potter without fear of charges of treason being filed against you, because you are now his immediate family. I am also allowing his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger to continue their association with him, mainly because it will mainly be done via owl post."

"On your own head be it then Amelia." Fudge said.

* * *

Please review, with thank to my betas


	4. Chapter 4

_As usual, I don't own Harry Potter or Indiana Jones. JK Rowling, George Lucas, Steven Speilberg all do._

 **Chapter Four**

 **Making Plans**

"Suspended?" Hermione shouted, "But how can they suspend you?"

Andromeda Tonks had dropped Harry off before returning to her home which doubled as her practice.

"Easy – it was all going well, I showed them the memory of the attack and submitted to questioning under Veritaserum, but Dumbledore had to open his big mouth and mention Voldemort. Fudge decided to close the case and declare me guilty, his Senior Undersecretary Umbridge and that pompous self-opinionated idiot Percy (Molly burst into tears at the mention of her son and Ron, Ginny and the twins glared) seconded the motion. However, Madam Bones managed to override it on legal grounds but gave me the minimum sentence possible – a year's suspension."

He started to re-read the journals he brought down from his bedroom.

"One consolation though – I'm still being allowed to take my O.W.L's unless that idiot Fudge passes a law saying students suspended from Hogwarts can't, and knowing him, he probably will."

Hermione promised to help him study for part of the Christmas and Easter holidays. She told him that she was going to Switzerland with her parents for Christmas.

* * *

Harry went down in the kitchen after everyone had gone to bed to find Sirius, Remus and Tonks there.

"Alright, cub, what are your real plans?" Sirius asked.

"What makes you think there are other plans?" replied Harry.

"The way we saw you pondering over your grandfather's journals," Remus answered.

Harry knew he had better speak up. "I plan to follow in my grandfather's footsteps and find the Holy Grail, so Voldemort can be defeated. I'm going to find this Indiana Jones and ask for his help – maybe he'll let me see his father's papers."

"When do you plan to leave?" Remus asked.

"Probably in a week or two. It depends on if I can locate Dr. Jones and if he will help or not. I'll also be requiring the help of the Gringotts goblins. Either way, I'm leaving the country as soon as possible."

"Well, we'll help if we can," Sirius replied. "We'll be here on standby if you need us."

"Thanks, guys," Harry said.

* * *

After breakfast, Molly set the kids to work cleaning a study. Harry took his laptop and remained in the dining room. He began to look up the information he needed to know and as he did, he set the computer to print it using the printer which was in his bedroom (it was warded to stop unauthorised people going in).

"Why aren't you doing any cleaning, Harry?" Hermione asked when the others returned following a morning of cleaning.

"I've had enough of working like a house-elf while at the Dursleys. That's practically what Mrs. Weasley is doing to you here. Sirius says I don't have to and I have other plans," Harry replied. He didn't want to tell Hermione that if he wanted too, he'd ask Dobby (who would do anything for Harry) to do the work for them, but it wasn't worth it to have both a Hermie-GlareTM and a Molly Weasley OutburstTM.

"Anyhow," Harry continued, "How are you going to get any homework done if you three are being giving the house-elf treatment." He knew no-one could force Fred and George to do anything. He suspected they were thinking of ways to prank Percy, probably by sending him more dragon dung.

* * *

After dinner, Harry went through his printouts.

"Found anything yet, cub?" Remus asked.

"Quite a few things. Sadly, it appears Dr. Jones died two years ago. He was 106 years old."

"That's sad. Is there anyone else who could help?"

Mrs. Weasley stepped forward. "What are you up to, Harry? Dumbledore should be informed of your research. Who is this Dr. Jones?"

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, "it is none of Dumbledore's business what I am doing research about. Since it was his big mouth that got me suspended from Hogwarts, he has no right to snoop into my business." Harry turned to Sirius and the others. "He has a son, also called Henry. He celebrated his 62nd birthday a few months ago. There is also a daughter called Karen, who is five years younger but she lives in Australia."

"Looks like he's the person to write to," Sirius commented. He then turned to Mrs. Weasley. "I thought I made it quite clear that Dumbledore has no say over what Harry does when not at Hogwarts and it is no one's business but his own what he does research on."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Sirius, open mouthed. It appeared to Harry that a confrontation was overdue over her attempts at trying to control the house. He then wondered WHY were the Weasleys here rather than the Burrow. _It can't be wards_ he thought to himself as Bill was a master warder and could create any he wanted. Harry made a mental note to ask Ron or Sirius about it later. No-one noticed Remus cast a discreet memory charm on Mrs. Weasley and Ron (knowing the young man couldn't keep his mouth shut).

* * *

Harry took himself to his room where he wrote out a short letter using Muggle paper. He addressed it to the address he had found on the internet and also took another envelope. Tonks had collected some paperwork to get him a Muggle passport and they had filled it out together.

After checking to see that Mrs. Weasley was out of the way, Harry crept out and walked to a nearby Muggle post office. Using some Muggle money he had, he posted the letter plus passport application and made it back to Grimmwald Place before he was missed. Apparently, Fred and George apperated into an emergency Order meeting and Mrs. Weasley was shouting herself hoarse at them for it before ordering Bill to place anti-apperation wards on the meeting room. Sirius later told Harry that he asked (and paid) Fred and George to create a diversion so he could sneak out to post his letters without being missed. He felt the donation of some Marauders notes were worth it.

* * *

Later on, Harry cornered Ron in his room.

"How come you're here instead of the Burrow?" Harry asked.

"Hasn't no-one told you?" Ron asked, "The day after we got back from Hogwarts, Aurors came to the house and searched it for you – it seems they don't know where you lived with the Muggles. Mum felt so insecure after that she begged Dumbledore for help and Padfoot offered to let us all stay here until the heat died down. I noticed the Dark Mark on at least two of the Aurors."

"No, no-one told me anything about that." Harry answered, worried.

* * *

 _New York, America. Five days later._

Mutt Williams, aka Henry Jones III was sitting down at his desk reading that morning's copy of _The New York Times_. His 15 year old granddaughter Sarah brought the mail in and put his on the table. He picked up the first letter, noticing that it had come from England. He opened it and read it.

 _Dear Mr. Williams / Mr. Jones,_

 _Forgive me for this letter, but I didn't know how you preferred to be addressed._

 _My name is Harry Potter, grandson of Fleamont Potter who worked with your grandfather, Professor Henry Jones. By chance, on receiving a collection of items as part of my family inheritance, I saw my grandfather's journals which detailed part of the work he did with Professor Jones in his search for the Holy Grail._

 _Due to circumstances which have seen me outcast in my home country, I have decided to step into my grandfather's footsteps and begin a new search for the Holy Grail. I cannot divulge the main reason behind this as my mail might be intercepted. I am hoping you might be able to help me with the search, please. According to my grandfather's journals, Professor Jones was the world authority on the Holy Grail._

 _If you would consent to a meeting, I can come to you. My address is enclosed._

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _Harry James Potter_

"That's a familiar name," Sarah said, looking over his shoulder, "Louise told me that she read about this boy called Harry Potter. He's famous in England's wizarding world for being the only person to survive what they call a _killing curse_ and he vanquished a dark lord when he was a baby. He recently gained fame by becoming the youngest champion and winner of their Triwizard Tournament. We're not supposed to know about these things, they call us no-maj but Louise doesn't care."

"So, do you think we should help him?" Mutt asked.

"From what I know, if someone like that has asked for help to find something, then there must be a really good reason to do so. Besides, if his grandfather knew Great-Great-Grandfather Henry, then he must be worth knowing."

Mutt wrote a reply and addressed it to a post office box Harry had arranged. Because Dumbledore had arranged the Fidilius on number 12, a post office box was the only way Harry could get the letter. It also ensured Molly Weasley could not confiscate it on Dumbledore's orders.

* * *

A week later, Umbridge walked into Fudge's office.

"What can I do for you Cornelius?" she asked.

"Dumbledore is still to hire a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I've used my powers as Minister to pass an educational decree stating that in the event of the Headmaster being unable to find a suitable teacher, the Ministry will be able to hire one instead."

"Very well Cornelius. Any specific instructions?"

"I don't want magic taught during these lessons, even for those taking O.W.L and N.E.W.T exams. I don't want them being able to be used by Dumbledore to overthrow me. As soon as we have evidence of his plot against me, we'll have him in Azkaban. I don't care if the O.W.L or N.E.W.T students fail. Also, I want mail interception charms placed on Potter's friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. As you know, Amelia authorised the concession allowing Potter to keep in contact with them. You can do this on the first day of term."

"You know Amelia won't authorise that." Umbridge said.

"We won't involve her in this one. Potter is bound to tell them of his plans and I want to know of them too. What teachers do you think will be troublesome?"

"Well, the main troublemakers besides Dumbledore will be McGonagall and Hagrid. Both, especially Hagrid are loyal to Dumbledore. Despite his heritage, Flitwick is no problem – he keeps his views to himself. Snape is all right. According to Lucius, he picks on anyone who isn't in Slytherin and particularly picks on Potter. Sprout is also no trouble – all she cares about are her plants. Trelawney is harmless – the only thing she is guilty of is lousy teaching. We need to keep an eye on Sinistra and Vector – both viewed anti-Ministry views in the aftermath of the Dark Lord's fall. The Muggle Studies teacher should be sacked. Her Muggle teachings are at least a hundred years out of date – we need to keep up to date with what the Muggles are doing. It may prove beneficial should we decide to come out of hiding and take control.

"According to intelligence, Hagrid reintroduced Potter to our world following ten years of exile with his muggle relatives. He also purchased Potter's owl. The creature has bonded with the boy as a familiar so we can't legally do anything to it should it be seen.

"According to Lucius, via his son Draco, aside from Weasley and Granger, he seems to have few friends besides the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. It seems very easy for the people to turn against him. When the Chamber of Secrets was opened three years ago, everyone turned on Potter until Granger was petrified and most of them turned against him after his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. But I don't think he would contact them and risk getting them into trouble."

"He might not, but I think I should authorise Veritserum questioning on all Gryffindor House members, bar the first years to find out if Potter has contacted them and if they would help him should he make contact." Fudge said.

"Very well. Anything else?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes, I want you to take some Aurors you trust and arrest Amelia Bones – her actions in sentencing Potter can be classed as treason. She is to be sent to the Ministry cells pending trial. If questions are asked, we will claim that Dumbledore put her under the Imperious curse and she is being held in protective custody. If it comes out we sent her to Azkaban without trial, there will be a public outcry."

* * *

The following day, Dumbledore went into McGonagall's office.

"Fudge has done it. Educational Decree 22 allows him to assign teachers in the event of the Headmaster being unable to find a teacher. He's appointed Delores Umbridge to the post of Defence teacher. She's assigned the book _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard for all year groups." He said.

"What is she thinking of, assigning that book for O.W.L and N.E.W.T students?" McGonagall asked.

"I can theorise that Cornelius doesn't want our students to learn spells which could be used to overthrow him," Dumbledore said as McGonagall wrote the book name on the templates, "Have you sorted out the Gryffindor Fifth Year male Prefect problem yet? You did mention wanting to give the badge to Mr. Potter before his suspension."

"The only person I can now award it too is Ronald Weasley," McGonagall said, "Neville Longbottom's grades are too low to be given the badge while Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas aren't Prefect material at all. I can only hope that Miss. Granger will keep him in line and hopefully, when Harry Potter is allowed to re-attend school, he'll take the badge."

* * *

A few days later, Harry walked into the kitchen to find the others sitting down eating breakfast. He sat down and joined them. As they were eating, an owl flew in and dropped five letters on the table. Molly picked them up and gave them out to Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny.

"Looks like Dumbledore's finally found a Defence teacher." George said. Harry's line of thought was broken by Hermione's squealing.

"I'm Prefect!" she announced. Everyone was looking at Ron, who was holding a similar badge in his hands.

"That's great!" Molly said, "Prefect – that's everyone in the family." Fred and George looked offended at the comments, although they had no interest in being Prefect or Head Boy. "You've got to have a reward for this. You've got an owl – but you do need new dress robes."

"We've already got him some," Fred said, regretting the generosity.

"How about a broom?" Ron asked. Molly's face dropped – brooms were very expensive.

"Won't Harry let you use his broom?" Molly asked, acting as if Harry was not in the room. Ron shook his head. "That's a bit selfish. Harry has no use for it until he's allowed to attend Hogwarts again."

Sirius had heard enough. "I think you lot are being a bit tactless. Harry is suspended from Hogwarts because of Dumbledore and you lot are throwing Prefect badges in his face, talk of him being selfish for not letting Ron use his broom at school and talking of being allowed to attend again. There is no law that states that Harry can only use his broom at Hogwarts. When we get him into a new school, he will need his broom there."

Fred saw Ron's letter and picked it up and started reading, just to avoid another argument. "Hey, McGonagall's added something else – Ron's only got the badge because Harry got suspended and next year, if Harry is allowed to return, he'll be offered the badge. He's been told to respect the authority behind the badge and not abuse it otherwise he'll lose it."

Ron went red at this information – he was hoping it would not be released. Then, before anyone else could say anything, Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter in front of Harry. Before Molly could pick it up (on Dumbledore's orders), Harry grabbed it. He opened it and read it before leaving the room (Tonks had collected the letter from the post office box and Hedwig delivered it).

"Also, you're on your last warning here – any more jibes about Harry or any more attempts to meddle in things that have nothing to do with you, then you can find somewhere else to go. Harry is free to receive whatever mail he wants." Sirius said.

He agreed with Sirius, although he was pleased Hermione made prefect. He knew the world would go on without him. He walked to his room and unpacked his trunk. He got a backpack along with a small suitcase out of his cupboard and went to sort through his stuff. During another Fred and George created diversion in which they 'accidentally' sealed the kitchen door, Harry had made another trip out and brought them. Harry packed clothes in the case and closed it. Taking out his wand, he shrunk some books and put them in a bag. The door knocked and Sirius came in (the wards on the door were keyed to allow him, Remus and Tonks in).

"Was that letter from who you expected it to be?" he asked.

"Yes. He's promised to help me. I'm going tonight. After I wrote to him, I wrote to the goblins and asked for help in getting to America. They got me a plane ticket to New York, useable when I need it and Tonks, as you know received my Muggle passport yesterday." Harry said, as he continued to pack items. Using his computer, he sent an e-mail to Mutt (the letter included said address) to let him know the time he would arrive and if he could arrange a taxi to bring him to Mutt's home.

* * *

Harry packed his laptop into the bag, an iPod, his handheld computer along with a few other items. He also packed his grandfather's journals, a few photographs along with the memory vials. He planned to buy a Pensieve in America (he asked Dobby to take his one back to the Potter vaults in addition to anything he was not taking). He also packed his invisibility cloak and put his Firebolt in (after shrinking it). He went to Hedwig and opened the window.

"It's time to go," he said, "I'll meet you at the house of Mutt Williams in New York."

She hooted and flew out of the window.

* * *

That night, Harry crept down the stairs towards the front door. He could hear sounds of a party going on in the kitchen. He knew it was one Molly had put together to celebrate Ron and Hermione becoming Prefects. It was the perfect way to slip out without being noticed.

"Where's Potter?" a voice Harry recognised as Mad-Eye Moody, former Auror asked.

"In his bedroom," Sirius said. "He was really upset when Molly rubbed the kids' Hogwarts letters in his face as if he was not in the room." He knew that was not the reason but had to keep up appearances.

Then before Harry could do anything, Ginny, Fred and George walked into the hallway.

"There you are, Harry!" Ginny said, "Mum's going spare."

"What are you doing, mate?" Fred asked.

"Leaving," Harry said. He got something out of his bag and passed it over. "You two will need this. I've heard Fudge is ordering Dumbledore to hire his Senior Undersecretary as the Defence teacher – she was at my trial and seconded what Fudge wanted to do."

"We'll cause trouble for her," George promised.

"Don't say anything to anyone, not even Ron and Hermione," Harry warned. "Sirius, Remus and Tonks know what I'm doing. My door is warded against the unlocking charm and only myself, Sirius and Tonks know how to get in unless Dumbledore breaks it. I'll contact you as soon as I've got myself settled."

Harry walked over to the door and opened it. He crept out and slowly closed it behind him and walked away. The trio looked at what Harry had given them. It was a blank piece of parchment with a note. _Keep this with you. This is a more secure method of communication than owls. Knowing Fudge and those idiots, they might intercept mail I send so I'll be sending messages via this._ The other piece of parchment was the Marauder's Map. Fred secured both in his and George's room then the trio went back to the party.

* * *

Please review, with thanks to my betas.


	5. Chapter 5

_As usual, I don't own anything in this story bar the general idea._

 **Chapter Five**

"Harry, dear!" Molly Weasley said, knocking on his door the following morning, "Breakfast's ready." After a few more minutes of not getting an answer, she tried to open the door, but it could not be opened. She went downstairs after the unlocking charm didn't work.

"Where's Harry?" she asked. Everyone answered that they didn't know. The morning edition of the Daily Prophet was on the table. The front page had a picture of Harry on it.

 **HOGWARTS IS SAFE FROM HARRY POTTER AT LAST!**

 _It was revealed yesterday by sources close the Minister of Magic that Hogwarts is safe from Harry Potter at last._

 _It turns out that Potter, who is a Dark Lord, Traitor to the nation, Murderer, Cheat, Liar and many more things to mention decided that he was above the law involving the use of underage magic away from Hogwarts when he decided to cast the Patronus charm on his Muggle cousin. Naturally, the skilled trackers of the Ministry detected it straight away and a letter of expulsion was sent to his address._ (there was no mention of Harry's emancipation because it would make Harry look bad)

 _Sadly, Albus Dumbledore used his power to overrule the expulsion pending a trial. At the trial, Potter passed off fake Pensieve memories and lied about the reasoning behind his use of magic thanks to his Dark Magic, which enables him to fight the effects of Veritaserum._

 _He was found guilty of all offences but Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, who is now recovering from the effects of the Imperious Curse, put on her by Potter, who can resist the effects of the curse, prevented Minister Fudge from expelling him and instead, sentenced him to a year's suspension from Hogwarts, to be reviewed in a year's time._

 _This paper does not need to remind those of you who still believe in him that communication with him can be classed as treason, punishable by twenty years in Azkaban._

There was an additional story on the front page.

 **CEDRIC DIGGORY – MURDERED BY HARRY POTTER!**

 _When Harry Potter won the Triwizard Tournament, he returned with the body of fellow Hogwarts student Cedric Diggory and claimed it was done by You-Know-Who._

 _A witness has come forward to say that he saw Harry Potter cast the killing curse on Mr. Diggory. It has also been revealed that during the third task, he cast the Imperious curse on the Durmstrang champion Viktor Krum, forcing him to cast the Cruciatus Curse on the Beauxbatons champion Fleur Delacour. Both of which have confirmed Potter's use of said spells._

 _Minister Fudge has promised to make sure Potter pays for his crimes._

"How can they get away with this?" asked Hermione, "Don't they check their facts?"

"The paper is under the influence of the Ministry and Lucius Malfoy." Remus said, "It wouldn't surprise me if Malfoy is this 'surprise witness' to try and dirty Harry's name even further. If I was Harry, I'd try to get away from this country as soon as possible. We all know the truth and to Harry, that's what matters." He knew Harry was already out of the country, but had to keep up appearances.

The day went on and Molly had everyone cleaning again. She was determined to get as much work out of everyone as possible before they returned to Hogwarts in a month's time. Inspired by Harry's actions, Hermione actually refused to do any as she wanted to get her homework done and over with. They had not been able to do any of it since they arrived. She took her homework to the kitchen and started. Ron and Ginny were not so lucky.

* * *

During the day, everyone tried to get an answer out of Harry but had no luck. The door remained locked. Later that day, Dumbledore came to the house for another Order meeting.

"Does anyone know where Harry is?" he asked, having not seen him when he arrived, having seen everyone else.

"In his room since last night," Molly reported, "and he refuses to come out or speak to anyone."

"The brat is probably throwing a tantrum because you made Weasley prefect instead of him," Snape commented.

"Or maybe, Snivellius," Sirius said, "He didn't like it because they and everyone else were rubbing it in about becoming Prefects and returning to Hogwarts when they know he cannot attend."

"I think you should do as I suggested, Headmaster," Snape said.

"And what is that?" asked Sirius.

"Severus has suggested that I bind Harry's magic and modify his memory, then return him to the Dursleys, in effect, exiling him from our world forever."

"No way," Sirius and Tonks said together. Dumbledore got up and went upstairs.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Sirius said to Tonks. Everyone looked at them as if they were going mad. Then Dumbledore's voice could be heard.

"WHERE IS HE?" he shouted.

The sound of footsteps could be heard and Dumbledore stormed into the kitchen.

"That door was warded to protect against the unlocking spell. I had to break down the wards to get in and I find he is not there and there are signs of his belongings being packed! WHERE IS HE?"

Ron and Hermione looked stunned. "We don't know, Professor."

Snape stepped in. "I believe they know where Potter is and are just covering for him."

"If you do not tell us where he is, you will both lose your Prefect badges and will suffer from a severe lack of privileges when you return to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "like no Quidditch or Hogsmeade visits."

"I told you," Ron said, "We don't know where he is. If he's gone, it must be for a very good reason."

"Also Headmaster," Hermione added, "You can't punish us for things that happens during school holidays."

Both Dumbledore and Snape looked at them before and leaving the room. They would return when the others arrived for the meeting. Molly looked very angry but held her tongue (a first). She would have serious words with Harry when he returned.

* * *

Later that day, at Malfoy Manor, Voldemort was holding his weekly meeting with his Death Eaters in the Malfoy dining room. He had decided to commandeer Malfoy's house because he knew Dumbledore would investigate the house at Little Hangleton and with Malfoy's influence over Fudge, a search would not be permitted.

"Well Severus, what plans does the old fool have for Potter now he is suspended from Hogwarts?" the Dark Lord asked.

Snape stepped forward. "Dumbledore had planned to put him back with his Muggle relatives with all magical belongings confiscated. However, two factions have forced a change of plan. One, the mutt, who is the boy's legal guardian, signed it over to Narcissa's niece. The second thing, Potter has vanished."

Voldemort was fascinated at this news

"Please explain Severus." he said, as calmly as possible.

"We arrived at the house today to collect him, but his bedroom door was warded. Dumbledore managed to open it only to find Potter had gone and all his belongings had vanished. He seems to be at odds with his friends and they said they don't know anything. I would have put a tracking charm on his owl, but he took her with him. All the old man suspects for now is that Potter is no longer in the country but we cannot confirm it yet."

"Very well," Voldemort said. "We will leave him for now. Lucius," The elder Malfoy stepped forward. "Tell your son to keep an eye on the Weasley brats and the Mudblood Granger. See if they make contact with Potter in any way. He's bound to write to them to let them know where he is, although thanks to you, that bumbling idiot Fudge has made it a criminal offence to have communication with Potter. But he is not to initiate trouble with them unless they start on him first."

"Yes My Lord," Lucius replied before stepping back. "A concession has been authorised though – the Mudblood and Ronald Weasley have been permitted to be in contact with him. Draco has come up with a good idea - he has suggested placing a listening charm on them and linking it to a Quick Quotes Quill and parchment so anything they say will be written down."

"That is a very good idea, Lucius. Tell Draco to carry out that part of the plan but my other orders involving him stand."

A noise could be heard faintly.

"WORMTAIL!" Voldemort shouted. Wormtail came into the room.

"Yes my Lord?" the traitor asked.

"What have I asked you about keeping our guests quiet?" the Dark Lord asked. Wormtail left the room.

"Snape – you know where Potter's Muggle relations live. Go to their home and place some listening charms on the place. From what I know of Potter thanks to Wormtail, they despise each other but the aunt might let something slip which could be a clue to where he is hiding. Does Dumbledore plan to train him in order to defeat me?"

"No, he does not," Snape said, "The current plan was for Potter to face you at some point, during which you would kill him. Then Dumbledore would kill you."

"Interesting." Voldemort mused on things for a while. "You may leave now." The Death Eaters bowed and left the room, pleased to have avoided a session with the Cruciatus curse (not that they would say any such thing aloud, but they weren't too know Voldemort had already used it on Wormtail many times that week, Lucius also received it a few times because Harry didn't end up sent to Azkaban, although it was not Malfoy's fault).

* * *

Harry got off the plane at New York and followed the passengers to the departure lounge. Looking around, he saw a sign saying "WITCHES AND WIZARDS, PLEASE REGISTER HERE". It was a discreet room and he went in. The room was charmed to make the Muggles ignore it.

The witch in the room got Harry to fill out a form and inspected his wand. She read his form and noted his record.

"Normally we would not permit magicals into America with a criminal record or those who cannot provide a home address, but as your purpose in coming here is to clear your name with the International Confederation of Wizards, I will permit your entry into this country," she said, "Since you will be staying with no-maj's, what you would call Muggles, you must make sure not to mention the magical world unless they are already aware of it. Magic is not to be used unless in a life or death situation and must be fully justified if performed. Do you understand?"

Harry confirmed he did. He also told her that his address in England was protected by the Fidelius Charm. The witch stamped his passport and gave him a copy of the registration form.

Harry left the room and looking around, he saw someone holding up a board with the word POTTER written on it. He walked over to the man. There was a young girl with him.

"Mutt Williams?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm Mutt Williams." Mutt said. He introduced Harry to Sarah. He and Harry shook hands then he took the teen to his car. Pulling out, he started to drive to his home.

"Well then Mr. Potter," Mutt said, "I know who you are."

Harry looked at him in shock. _How did this person know I'm a wizard?_

"My granddaughter Sarah's best friend is a witch who attends this school called Ilvermorny. You made the papers here with your exploits. Killing a Dark Lord as an infant? Impressive. I understand you're the youngest person in England to be a Seeker for some sport in over a century and you've just become the youngest winner of something called Triwizard?" Mutt said. He had gotten Sarah to ask her friend to send him anything she had regarding Harry, "Now, what's made you become an outcast?"

"Well, a Dark wizard, under the guise of a teacher put my name into the Triwizard Tournament, despite it only being for witches and wizards of the age of 17. I got picked because he tricked the Goblet of Fire, which picked the champions into thinking there were four schools. On the final task, he turned the Triwizard Cup into a Portkey, which transports you places which sent both myself and a friend to a graveyard. My friend was killed and the Dark Lord Voldemort was revived. I managed to escape but on being told about the revival, no-one believed me."

"Didn't that imposter say anything?" Mutt asked.

"Despite being questioned with a truth potion, the Minister disregarded it and had him executed. The Ministry still have the death sentence despite it being banned in the normal world. I was sent to my aunt and uncle, who never wanted me in the first place. A couple of days later, soul sucking Dementors were sent to my home town where they attempted to suck out the souls of myself and my cousin. I used magic to defend us and I ended up in an adult court. I provided a memory of the event plus submitted to questioning under the truth potion but I was still found guilty. I got suspended from school for one year. In between leaving Hogwarts and the court case, the Ministry of Magic passed a law which made associating with me a treasonable offence."

"That's horrific." Sarah said, "Can't you do anything – can't your version of the United Nations do anything?"

"That's an idea Mr. Potter." Mutt said.

"Call me Harry." was the reply.

"You should find some way to contact them and present your case." Mutt said.

"Wishful thinking – from what I know, the English Ministry are so corrupt – former Death Eaters frequently bribe the Ministry, including the Minister himself into passing laws to favour them, the International Confederation of Wizards just don't care." Harry said.

"I've heard of your fame via Sarah from what she told me her friend told her," Mutt countered, "If you went to them, your name might carry some weight. It could force them to take action and maybe those corrupt Ministry members could be replaced."

"The only one who seemed to support me was Amelia Bones – head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She would be perfect as Minister of Magic. But from what it says in the paper, she's being held in protective custody to recover from being brainwashed by me, which I think is punishment for defending me at my trial."

"Now, how can I help you?" Mutt asked when they returned to his house.

"It's reported in my grandfather's journals (Harry passed one to Mutt who looked through it) that the Holy Grail can destroy these magical items called Horcruxes which can lead to the destruction of Voldemort. Can you please grant me access to the Grail Diary of Henry Jones Sr. so I can get information on it?"

"Very well, we'll help you." Mutt answered.

* * *

Fudge was sitting at his desk looking over the latest law proposals when Umbridge came in.

"Ah, Dolores. What news do you bring?"

"It seems Potter has left the country. The Aurors who followed him to his residence, which appears to be under Fidelius, observed him getting into a Muggle car which took him to one of their airports where he used Muggle transportation to go to America. We recieved paperwork confirming his registration with them. I can order a couple of Aurors to go over there and bring him back if you wish." She said.

"No, no need. As long as he is over there, then he is not causing us any trouble. I want you to propose a law to the Wizengamot proposing that Potter is permanently exiled from this country. Those idiots at the International Confederation won't listen to me – they say they refuse to do anything without any proof. It appears that Lucius' word doesn't mean anything without evidence to back it up. Sadly, we can't get our hands on his money – our agreement with the goblins is that we cannot take anything from the vaults of one of the original twelve families. If Potter starts making trouble for us in America, then we'll take him." Fudge said.

"Why not take him now?" asked Umbridge.

"He is most likely over there to find a placement at another school. Michael Hayman of the Ilvermorny School in particular is at odds with Dumbledore and will consider it a major bonus if he get him to sign on with his school. Dumbledore once told me Hayman was going to deliver a letter to Potter in person. We have no legal recourse to prevent him from finding a placement at a different school, and in my opinion, the further he is away from us, the better."


	6. Chapter 6

_As usual, I don't own anything. JKR, George Lucas, S.S and Paramount own all recognisable characters._

 **Chapter Six**

Harry, Mutt Williams and Sarah convened in a drawing room a couple of days after Harry's arrival. Hedwig had not long arrived, having taken the scenic route, including resting on several ships in the Atlantic. One such ship took her three hundred miles. Thankfully, people on the ships included bird lovers so made sure she was given food and water.

"Do you have a PDA?" Mutt asked, digging through a drawer in a desk. Harry nodded. "The original Grail Diary is under lock and key to preserve it but a couple of years ago, I arranged for the diary to be digitally scanned using equipment used by the armed forces." He got a small box out of the desk and removed a memory card and passed it over to Harry. He put it in his handheld computer and turned it on. An in-built program on the card loaded the pages of the diary.

"Impressive." Harry said, looking at a few of the pages, "My friend Hermione would love to see this – she's a right bookworm and loves history."

"If she's a history buff, she would – my grandfather spent forty years researching everything that went into that diary – drawings and paintings faithfully recreated. Every scrap of knowledge and information went into that book. There was one piece he could never find out – the name of the city which housed the Grail, and my father found that out." Mutt said.

"Wow." Harry said, "How did he find that out?"

"From what I've learnt, my grandfather traced the location of a knight who knew to the city of Venice, Italy and was close to finding the tomb of the knight, but was kidnapped by the Nazi's. He sent the Grail Diary to my father who, despite the two of them not being on very good terms, went to Venice with Harold Potter and their friend Marcus Broody and following the clues in the diary, found the tomb. The knight was buried with a shield which detailed where the grail was hidden."

"How did the knight know?" Harry asked.

"He was one of three brothers who discovered the grail. One stayed behind to guard it – my father met him when he found the grail. The others left to return to France – only one made it. One of them was buried in Venice with the shield I just mentioned. The other told his story _to a Franciscan friar who wrote it all down before the knight died of extreme old age. He also had a shield, but it was incomplete."_

 _Harry was looking at some of the pages. "This research would definitely put Hermione to shame. She's the only one at school to give more in her assignments than required."_

"Now," Mutt said, "We need to find some way to clear your name. Your Ministry might make things difficult and could actually file a legal request to have you extradited back to England. The best thing to do will be to book an appointment with both the American Magical Congress and this International Confederation of Wizards and explain your side of the story."

"Think it would work?" asked Harry.

"You've got nothing to lose by trying."

* * *

Later that day, Harry sat down at the desk in the guest room and put pen to paper.

 _Dear Sir/Madam,_ Harry wrote.

 _I am Harry Potter – you may be aware of the legend surrounding my name._

 _I am writing to request an audience with you involving the actions of the British Ministry of Magic, most of which I believe are illegal. These include accepting bribes from known terrorists, sending innocent people to prison without questioning or trial and declaring minors (although emancipated) to be public enemy number one. Last time I heard, laws can't be passed regarding a specific person._

 _During the summer, myself and my Muggle cousin were attacked by Dementors. I was able to use a Patronus charm to repeal them, but was summoned to a trial where Minister Fudge had already pronounced me guilty and was trying not to allow me my legal rights. Before the trial, he called me to his office where he tried to convince me to accept exile in condition to dropping the charges. His undersecretary constantly slandered me while trying to declare that established historical facts were lies. Among the slander, she called me a Dark Lord and a Murderer. Fudge cut off the hearing and pronounced me guilty, but Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement overruled it but had to suspend me from Hogwarts for a year._

 _I know these are serious accusations and can back them up with Pensive memories and will submit to questioning by Veritserum. I would like to request an appointment to meet with you in order to help clear my name and set myself on the path to applying to join an American magical school._

 _Thank you in advance._

 _Harry James Potter._

He used magic to duplicate the letter and tied them to Hedwig's leg.

"Please deliver these to the American Magical Congress and the International Confederation of Wizards girl." He said. Hedwig hooted and flew out of the window.

* * *

That night, back in England, Fred and George Weasley looked at a blank piece of parchment as if waiting for inspiration. Then, writing slowly appeared on it.

 _Fred and George – I'm at the location and I've settled in. I'm going to work on clearing my name with the help of the American Magical Congress and the International Confederation of Wizards._

 _Don't tell Ron and Hermione – they will want to convince me to return. I have other plans and none of them involve Hogwarts or staying in England._

As the twins finished reading the message, it vanished. They looked at each other, as if inspired by the parchment. Fred took a quill and started writing on it.

 _Harry – glad to know you've settled in. Don't worry – we won't say a word. By the way, Dumbledore and the Ministry know you've left the country. Fudge is content to leave you where you are but Dumbledore wants to bring you back. We hear a lot with our extendable ears._

Fred and George were right – downstairs, an Order meeting were discussing things. Ginny was listening via the ears (the room was still not warded against them, Molly Weasley believing she had confiscated all of them). Kingsley Shacklebolt was making a report.

"Aurors loyal to Fudge have reported that they saw Harry leaving this house, although they couldn't see the house, then he went to Gatwick Airport, not long after arriving there, took a flight to New York in America. Where he went from there, we do not know. Relations between our Ministry and their Magical Congress have been strained since Lucius Malfoy claimed five Americans, including three children were attempting a Voldemort revival and on the basis of this, Fudge ordered a group of Aurors to take them from America by force and they were kissed by the Dementors upon arrival, including the children. Attempts to have Malfoy extradited to America have been blocked by the Ministry at every turn. "

"Thank you Kingsley." Dumbledore said. Everyone was shocked after hearing about it, including the students who were overhearing things. "Sirius – what Potter properties do you know are in New York?"

"None as far as I remember." Sirius said, bitterly, "The only one nearby is in Toronto, Canada but that is rented by a local family."

"What does Fudge plan to do involving Harry?" Molly Weasley asked.

"According to my fellow Aurors," Tonks said, "He plans to just leave Harry to his own devices over there – he thinks that with Harry in America, he won't be causing the Ministry any trouble."

The meeting ended without agreement on what to do involving Harry. Dumbledore and several others were for going to America to bring him back while Sirius, Remus and Tonks along with the others were for just leaving him there.

* * *

Things weren't easy for Dumbledore the following day. He was called into Fudge's office.

"I have to inform you that Lucius Malfoy has filed an official complaint about his son Draco not being awarded the fifth year Slytherin Prefect position." Fudge said.

"Yes, I decided to veto his appointment as myself and Professor McGonagall felt that he would abuse the title and put it into disrepute. Severus Snape was the only one who would vouch for him."

"You are to award Draco the badge otherwise the consequences for you will be dire."

"I refuse to allow Lucius Malfoy to interfere with the running of my school. It's bad enough you hired Delores Umbridge to be the Defence teacher, even you must know she failed her Defence OWL," Dumbledore said, "The Prefect places stay as they are." He then walked out.

* * *

Hedwig flew through the window of the Williams' home a couple of days later with a single letter. Harry took it and read it out loud:

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We received your letters and were very concerned about what was brought up in your letter._

 _We are aware that you were involved in the Triwizard Tournament, but details of who won it were kept under wraps. Our attempts to approach Minister Cornelius Fudge over the tournament were rebuffed and it appears Madam Olympic Maxime was threatened into remaining silent. There has been no trace of Igor Karkaoff since. Durmstrang has had to appoint a new High Master._

 _The information in your letter is the latest of disturbing events involving the British Ministry to reach our ears and the fact that known terrorists issue bribes to senior officials is very worrying._

 _On discussion with the United States Ministry of Magic, we would like to meet up with you on July 20_ _th_ _in order for your name to be cleared and to receive preliminary citizenship so you can gain a place at a school here in order to finish your education. Upon conclusion of this hearing, we will petition Cornelius Fudge for a meeting to discuss these allegations._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Gavin Vanderberk, International Confederation of Wizards._

"That's the first step." Mutt said.

"Harry – I've contacted my friend who goes to the Ilvermorny School – she's going to talk to the headmaster in order to get you a placement." Sarah said.

"Thanks." Harry said to the two – he meant every word of it. All he needed to do was to clear his name, sign up for a new magical school and everything would partially be alright except for Voldemort.

* * *

 _Please review, with thanks to my betas_


	7. Chapter 7

_As usual, I don't own Harry Potter or Indiana Jones. Both these properties are owned by JK Rowling, Warner Bros, George Lucas and Steven Spielberg, Paramount Pictures, etc._

 **Chapter Seven**

 **The International Confederation of Wizards**

"I have found out where Harry is." Dumbledore said during the next Order meeting. That got everyone's attention.

"Where is he Albus?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Somewhere in America. I received a letter today from Michael Hayman, the Headmaster of Ilvermorny. Harry is in a meeting with both the American Magical Congress and the International Confederation of Wizards in order to clear his name so he can attend an American school and Hayman tells me that he will offer Harry a place at Ilvermorny, especially since I will not be there to stop him, like I did when it came to sending out acceptance letters.

"Hayman has also informed me that an abduction attempt would be impossible because Harry has been registered with the American Magical Congress at their customs."

"You must stop him and bring Harry back so he can continue his education here when his suspension finishes." Molly said.

"I'm afraid I have no legal recourse to prevent such an offer being made. Harry is legally an adult and vus, I can't stop him. I also got a letter from the Confederation warning me to stay away from the proceedings or be held in contempt. Because Fudge and his loyal friends voted me out of the parliament, I can only attend by invitation. The only thing we can do now is to wait and see if Harry takes the offer." He opened the meeting for further submissions.

"There's been rumours of Fudge ordering that mail interception charms put on Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley so the Ministry will know if Potter is discussing his plans with them. There are also rumours that two Aurors will be at Hogwarts at an unknown time to supervise the questioning of everyone in Gryffindor House on September 5th, to gain an idea of how much loyalty there is to Potter." Kingsley Shacklebolt said, "How much of that is true, I don't know."

"Can they do that?" Molly asked, "And what will happen if a person is loyal?"

"We do not know yet – Fudge is yet to issue instructions to that effect yet. But I'm afraid to say that they can do that, because Potter is legally public enemy number 1 and considered a traitor to the state, any communication can be classed as criminal communication with intent to destabilise the Ministry."

"I don't think Harry would put his friends at risk by contacting them." Dumbledore said, "Because of our countries' relationship with the International Confederation, our Ministry won't consider any judgements legally binding.

"I propose that someone go to the Magical Congress building in New York," Dumbledore continued, "and meet Harry after the meeting with them and talk him into returning to England, for his own safety. I'm afraid he can't be allowed this sort of freedom in future, it is unsafe for him."

* * *

The day had come for the big meeting. An escort had led them to the Woolworth Building in Manhattan. Special permission had to be granted for Mutt and Sarah to attend, being no-maj. Harry was pacing the corridor outside the main council chamber, waiting to be summoned.

"Just stick to the truth," Mutt Williams said, "and no harm will come to you."

Before Harry could answer, the trio were called in. Mutt and Sarah sat down in a gallery while Harry stood in the centre of the room.

"You are Harry James Potter, a temporary resident with a Mr. Henry Jones, the third, a no-maj, of the city of New York?" a voice could be heard.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"You have brought the following charges to our attention: Mass corruption of the English Ministry of Magic, Denying the return of a Dark Wizard, Illegal persecution of children, using the press to slander people, holding illegal trials, illegal imprisonment of people without trials, not investigating claims of the Imperius Curse. What evidence do you have about this?"

"Would Pensieve memories be acceptable?" Harry asked.

"They are. The Bailiff will extract them; just think about what you want us to see. It will be evident if any memories are fabrications." The Bailiff walked over and one by one, extracted various memories. The first one was played out. It showed Voldemort's revival and unmasking of the Death Eaters who were there. It also showed Cedric's death. The second memory showed Barty Crouch Jr's confession then Fudge's appearance in the Hospital Wing, in which he denied the return of Voldemort, dismissed the claims that Lucius Malfoy was there and supported the slanderous views of the Daily Prophet.

Then the Dementor attack was shown, followed by his trip to Diagon Alley, in which everyone refused to serve him, then the meeting with Fudge, followed by his trial. He also showed his memories of events involving the Chamber of Secrets and memories that proved the Ministry's crimes involving Sirius. An expert ruled that all the memories were genuine and not fabrications.

"I also have various cuttings from the Prophet which contains the libel printed against me, mostly by reporter Rita Skeeter, and at the behest of the Ministry. She is an unregistered Animagus and abused it to get her stories, never once bothering to get the full facts of the case."

"Thank you Mr. Potter, we will now discuss things." The voice said. Harry went to join Mutt and Sarah.

"Sounds like that went well." Mutt said.

"How can stuff like that be allowed to take place in a civilised country?" asked Sarah.

"With people like Lucius Malfoy pulling the strings behind the scenes, it's easy." Harry answered. Then a voice sounded saying the verdicts were about to be read. Harry went back to the centre of the room.

"Harry James Potter, upon viewing the evidence presented before us, we have come to the following conclusions. The declaration of you as a traitor to the stage is illegal. The persecution of yourself if also illegal – there is no law saying you have to be loyal to a particular Congress or Minister. The Daily Prophet, the Ministry and Rita Skeeter are all guilty of libel and slander, we recommend you take out a class action suit against them; the law which makes it a treasonable offence to be involved with you is also illegal. Your trial was nothing but a farce – if carried out here, you would have been found not guilty on the grounds of self defence. Your suspension from Hogwarts is also illegal. You are free to attend _Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ should you wish. In the case of your godfather Sirius Black, we rule that his incarceration in Azkaban Prison was illegal and denying him his rights to a hearing violates his rights as a citizen. He is no longer a wanted man. Finally, on consultation with the American Magical Congress, we have granted your request to make you a temporary American magical citizen, pending a hearing in five years time in order to make you a full American citizen."

"Thank you." Harry said before making to leave, but a voice stopped him.

"Before you go Mr. Potter – we have heard many disturbing things about Hogwarts over the years – can you clarify any such rumours?"

"There are too many to count but these are what have happened since I started," Harry began, "First year, Dumbledore hid a Philosopher's Stone at the school and our Defence teacher Quirril had the spirit of Voldemort in his head, who tried to steal the stone. It was protected by protections so lousy, three first years managed to get past. The first protection was Devils' Snare, the second was to grab a key with the help of a broomstick, the third was an enchanted chess board, next was a troll, already knocked out and the final one was a potion to go through flames.

"Also, knowing there was something in there killing unicorns; myself and three other first year students were given detention in the Forbidden Forest to hunt for the creature doing so – the being was Voldemort, who as I said had taken over our Defence teacher. During that detention, myself and a fellow student saw Voldemort drink a dead unicorn's blood. The fellow student ran away and I was attacked by the being but was saved by a centaur.

"Second year, Lucius Malfoy slipped a diary with Voldemort's 16 year old memories to Ginny Weasley, sister of my best friend, who would be starting her first year that year, who under the spell of the diary opened the legendary Chamber of Secrets and released a basilisk which petrified several students – several Muggleborns and a half-blood. Gamekeeper Hagrid was accused of the crime fifty years ago and was expelled, this time, Minister Fudge took him to Azkaban without a hearing just to be seen to be doing something. Upon putting all the clues together thanks to an _Acromantula in the_ Forbidden Forest ,raised by Hagrid, and information discovered by a friend before she was petrified, myself and a friend tried to inform the then Defence teacher Gilderoy Lockhart, only for him to admit that everything in his books were done by other people, and that he used memory charms to cover it up. He even attempted to use one on us but it was the fact he tried to cast the charm using a broken wand that saved us – it backfired and wiped his memories.

"Third year, the Dementors were at school because Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, supposedly to kill me, and they nearly killed me twice. During my trial in the summer, Delores Umbridge tried to deny it happened, even though the first attempt was witnessed by over a hundred people including Albus Dumbledore. I've told you about fourth year. Potions Professor Severus Snape favours his own house all the time, allowing them to get away with anything. Draco Malfoy actually walks the halls as if he owns the place and is practically untouchable. Snape bullies every non-Slytherin, especially my friend Neville Longbottom. Third year, in Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid warned that Hippogriffs don't like being insulted. Draco Malfoy insulted one, ended up with a scratch on his arm, but milked it for all it was worth, pretended it was worst than it was and his father brought a death sentence against the creature in question, which later escaped. Draco admitted in class that he put it on just to get Hagrid sacked. He openly calls Muggleborns by the name Mudblood without punishment. No-one can defend themselves against Slytherin attacks without getting into trouble. That same year, Draco and three members of Slytherin dressed up as Dementors to sabotage a Quidditch game. Professor McGonagall deducted points and gave detentions but Snape overturned them."

"Thank you Mr. Potter – several of these are among what we have heard. Rest assured that these will be investigated and dealt with. You may leave now." Harry left the room and met up with Mutt and Sarah.

"That's excellent Harry!" Sarah shouted; the two did a hi-five. A man walked towards them but then Molly Weasley came over.

"Mr. Potter – I am Michael Hayman, the Headmaster of Ilvermorny. I wanted to invite you to join our school five years ago but Albus Dumbledore prevented it. I would like to invite you to join it now."

"Harry – we want you to come home." Molly Weasley said.

"Did Dumbledore send you here?" asked Harry.

"It's for your own good Harry – it's unsafe for you to be here and to be seen in public. Dumbledore knows what's best for you. "

"Even to the point where I should be unhappy due to his plotting. Tell him that I'm joining Ilvermorny and there is nothing he can do to stop me. I refuse to return to England where I will be locked up like a common criminal. My Hogwarts robes are in the attic of Sirius' home – you can give them to one of your children. Maybe now I will be able to enjoy a year's education without anyone trying to kill me, people either loving or hating me because of what the Daily Prophet says or having to deal with teachers who hate me because of my father."

"I'll give you one last chance – come with me or I won't let you contact any of my family again."

"Emotional blackmail now Mrs. Weasley? You can't prevent me from contacting Fred and George – they are both of age and how would you stop me from contacting Ron while he's at Hogwarts? I'm staying here."

Michael Hayman stepped forward. "I suggest you go back to England Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Potter has made his position quite clear. Continue to harass my student and I will have a restraining order filed against you, Dumbledore and anyone else you may send. We have not forgotten the last time you English tried to have your way based on no evidence and a Death Eaters' bribes. Ask your Dumbledore about the three children your Minister had sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss because of Lucius Malfoy. One of these days, we'll get him."

"He told us about it." Molly said, "I'll get going now." She left quickly.

"Is she always like that?" Sarah asked.

"Pretty much." Harry answered.

Hayman stepped forward. "Mr. Potter, I'll have someone come to Mr. Williams' residence to show you where Ilvermorny's Alley is, where you can buy your items for the school year. Just like Hogwarts, we have Charms, Potions, Defence and Transfiguration as core subjects plus Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Divination as additional subjects for up to the OWL year. Is there anything in particular you would like to do?"

"Well sir, Divination is a load of crock – Trelawney keeps predicting my death but I wanted to give Arithmancy and Ancient Runes a try but Dumbledore overruled it, saying Divination was better for my destiny."

"Very well – you shall be signed up for those subjects. We can arrange tutoring to help you catch up.I look forward to seeing you again." Hayman walked away.

"I thought you were going to look for the Grail?" Mutt asked.

"I plan to, but it would look suspicious if I left the country straight away for the Middle East, especially with this country in the state of alert it is at the moment. I just need to wait for the right time, before I can go. I also found out it can take a while to get a visa to go to these places. In the meantime, a decent magical education might help."

"When it is time, can I come with you please?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah!" Mutt shouted.

"Granddad, I want to follow in Great-Granddad's footsteps and his father before him. With Harry, I can do so." Sarah said.

"What about school?" Mutt asked.

"What about it? Remember what that bitch Stabler did and blamed me for which got me expelled and thanks to the influence of her father, you can't get me a place in any school in New York besides one or two in the Bronze and you refuse to send me there."

"Very well but before you go anywhere, you will prepare for this trip properly. When you have shown me you are rightfully prepared, I will sign the papers allowing you to travel overseas."

* * *

The next Order meeting was scheduled for when Molly got back, which by co-incidence was on Harry's birthday - she had to wait a week by law before leaving the country. Using money from Dumbledore, she had brought American magical sweets and clothes. Everyone was expecting her to have Harry with her and they were stunned to see that she arrived without him.

"What happened Molly?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, the I.C.W cleared Harry's name and has vowed to investigate the activities of our Ministry. However, Michael Hayman offered Harry a place at Ilvermorny and despite my efforts to get him to come back here, he took it."

"That's a major propaganda victory for Hayman – he wanted to invite Harry to Ilvermorny five years ago but I intercepted the letter." Dumbledore said.

"You did what?" Sirius barked, "I've had enough of this. It's bad enough you sent him to the Dursleys but now we find out you take away his legal right to choose what school to attend? What else are you planning? Are you going to try and decide who Harry can marry and if he can have children or not? Are you going to choose his job for him? I bet you've been preventing people from contacting him in the past? If Harry should return to this country, then what – will you be sending him back to Privet Drive?"

"It's in his best interests to have someone make these choices for him." Dumbledore answered, "Privet Drive is the safest place for him. Vernon and Petunia may not be suitable guardians but he will be safe from Voldemort there."

"That's a load of crap Dumbledore," Bill Weasley said, "Those so-called blood wards would be useless now that Harry's blood runs through You-Know-Who's veins."

"Never the less, Sirius, you and Remus must go to America and convince Harry to return for his own safety." Dumbledore said.

"No." Sirius answered, "I've had it up to here with you and your illegal actions against Harry. This Order of yours can find another place to meet up – it's no longer welcome in this house. We're supposed to be fighting Voldemort, not treating Harry like a prisoner."

"It pains me to say this," Snape said, "But I agree with the mutt. We shouldn't be mollycoddling Potter when there are more important things to worry about. Leave him where he is and when he gets expelled from Ilvermorny because of lousy marks, let him come crawling back and beg us for forgiveness."

"Shall I tell you something, Snivellus? When Harry told me the way he is treated by Hogwarts instructors, how you frequently award Gryffindors VERY low marks, bully students and let idiots like Draco Malfoy sabotage other people's work without punishment, I suggested something to him. On my suggestion, Harry sent all his, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's work, although without their knowledge, from their first three years to an instructor in Germany who I knew before being sent to prison and the results came back."

"How did he manage to do that?" Dumbledore asked without thinking, "I would have seen the message."

"I sent it for him and the reply came back to me and I showed it to him in Hogsmeade. Do you want to know what they said?"

"You're going to tell us anyway, so go ahead." Snape said.

"Alright, Ron would have been expelled for lousy marks. It appears the work is not good enough and 95% of it would have been given a failing mark. Hermione would have been ranked the number 1 student in Hogwarts – but on checking, it seems Draco Malfoy is given that ranking, thanks to Snape. I've seen Harry's memories of classes with him and it seems he does nothing but bully everyone in class and is given house points for it. As for Harry, he would have been tied with Hermione at the number 1 ranking but the instructor noted that his work is constantly downgraded to a bare pass. Now, I wonder who did that." The last question was asked in a sarcastic tone. "And you lot now wonder why he left? He told me he would have left last year had it not been for that farce involving the Triwizard, especially since Dumbledore could have used his powers as the headmaster of the host school to veto Harry's involvement. Then what about the very rude badges you allowed Malfoy to distribute? I wonder how many detentions you would have given Harry if he distributed them about a fellow student?"

There were many stunned faces at these revelations. McGonagall looked like she was going to spit razor-blades at Dumbledore. Even the eavesdroppers were stunned.

"As I said before Dumbledore, you can stuff this Order of yours. Unlike you, we've been making plans to deal with Voldemort and will hopefully deal with him soon. Don't bother coming back because the house won't let you in. Molly – you and the children can stay until the new term starts."

Defeated, Dumbledore and most of his followers left.

"Was that true about the marks?" Molly asked.

"Yeap. Harry told me he always had to hold back at the Dursleys because they didn't like the idea of someone being better than their son so when he went to Hogwarts, he put his worth into the work – the Dursleys wouldn't care what his marks are from magic."

Remus stepped in, "I'm afraid he's right there Molly. Even Neville Longbottom got better grades than Ron did. He just didn't put enough effort into the work and his written homework and course work was an embarrassment. Only two members of Slytherin were worse than him."

"RONALD WEASLEY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Molly shouted. Ron came into the kitchen and nearly went deaf as Molly shouted at him over his proper school marks. The others didn't need extendable ears. Most of the words couldn't be understood but people heard words like 'no Quidditch', 'no Hogsmeade' and 'grounded every holiday until his marks improve' and Remus' personal favourite 'going to ask Dumbledore for you to start over from the first year'. It was a good job his new broom had not been purchased yet, a trip to Diagon Alley not yet been authorised.

* * *

Please review, with thanks to my betas


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Fudge's Hearing**

Fudge was sitting at his desk enjoying a glass of the finest 1812 wine from his private collection, kindly donated by Lucius Malfoy (a bribe to have an anti-Muggleborn law he proposed passed – Muggleborns students were to be exiled from the magical world during school holidays – no Quidditch matches, no visiting magical homes, no owl post except for Hogwarts mail, it was due to be passed in the next meeting) when the door to his office was opened and two Aurors, bearing the seal of the International Confederation of Wizards came in.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fudge demanded.

"Cornelius Fudge, this is a warrant for your arrest – you are charged with ignoring an official summons by the International Confederation of Wizards, to appear to defend the actions of your Ministry. We have a Portkey which will take us there."

The Auror grabbed Fudge then took a book out of his pocket. The second Auror touched it and the three vanished only to reappear in the Confederation's chambers.

"Your Honours," the first Auror said, "This is Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic for the United Kingdom."

"Thank you Aurors. Please step back and allow Minister Fudge to sit down. He will be treated according to rank during this hearing." The voice said. Fudge reluctantly sat down.

"Minister Cornelius Fudge, you are not being charged with anything yet, this is just an enquiry into claims made by several United Kingdom citizens of disturbing practices. You are free to leave whenever you want, but it would be considered an act of guilt."

"I have nothing to hide," Fudge said, "I would be happy to co-operate any way I can."

"Very well. The first of the charges are the most serious. It is alleged that you and several senior members of your administration frequently take bribes from former Death Eaters to pass laws which would favour them, keep them out of jail and allow other things to happen that would support their agenda."

"I have no comment to make on that." Fudge said. He hoped his financial records would not be examined, they would say he received a million Galleons from Lucius Malfoy every six months.

"The other charges – persecution of children, imprisoning people without trial, stationing Dementors at a school, holding illegal trials and declaring people to be a public enemy because they don't agree with your views. What have you got to say about this?"

"Who made such outlandish accusations? My administration has never done any such thing. Did Harry Potter make those claims?"

"Interesting how you came to the conclusion it was Harry Potter who made the claims. He's caused a lot of trouble for your pureblood friends, hasn't he? He claimed several of them were at a rebirth ceremony of your Lord Voldemort, including one Lucius Malfoy, who incidentally is one of America's most wanted. Straight after he announced what had happened, you started a smear campaign against him, mainly using the _Daily Prophet_ newspaper. Declaring Mr. Potter a traitor, Public Enemy Number 1 and holding a full criminal trial, just because he defended himself using Dementors."

"Those Dementors were non-existent!" Fudge shouted, "Potter has been full of himself for years. We have to put him in his place."

"This court has seen Pensieve memories provided by Mr. Potter and they don't show your Ministry in a favourable light. Not to mention what you encourage the papers to print." A newspaper was picked up. "Ah, what does this one call him: _Dark Lord, Traitor, Murderer, Cheat, Liar and many more things to mention._ It also claims he murdered fellow student Cedric Diggory, with no evidence. We have recommended that Mr. Potter sue the _Daily Prophet_ for libel and slander."

"It's true! He deserves to either be locked up in Azkaban or be banished from the magical world forever! He vanquished one Dark Lord – he wants to become one himself and take over!" Fudge shouted.

"This court has cleared Mr. Potter of any wrongdoing besides the odd bit of rule-breaking at school, which is above our remit." The voice said.

"I DEMAND YOU HAND POTTER OVER TO ME SO HE CAN GO TO PRISON!" Fudge shouted without realising he was seriously damaging his defence.

"We will not turn Harry Potter over to anyone in your administration. We have come to the conclusion that if we do, an 'accident' will occur. It seems you cannot keep corruption and other illegal actions out of your administration. To begin with, your actions against Harry Potter have been ruled illegal and he is a free citizen, able to attend magic school in America. Sirius Black, who never received a trial, has been cleared. Evidence has been viewed that proves that Peter Pettigrew was the Potter Secret Keeper – Mr Potter offered evidence two years ago and you decided to believe the word of Severus Snape. Mr. Black's incarceration in Azkaban has been ruled illegal and he is also a free man."

"Peter Pettigrew is dead!" Fudge yelled, "I do not recognise your authority here."

"Cornelius Fudge – it has been ruled that a commission will be formed which will examine every inch of your administration and take action against anyone proven to participate in illegal activities. A separate commission will also investigate the behind the scenes activities at Hogwarts School. There have been a separate series of complaints about actions there. If the claims are substantiated, then your administration will be dismissed and a temporary administration formed."

"You can't do this!" Fudge protested.

"Yes we can Minister, as part of the International Confederation of Wizards, the United Kingdom are subject to our laws."

"Then the United Kingdom Ministry therefore withdraws itself from the International Confederation." Fudge declared.

"I'm afraid you can't do that without a vote from the Wizengamont. The Commission will investigate the actions of the Ministry of Magic, and in the meantime, sanctions will be passed against the United Kingdom. Overseas trade is now banned until further notice, as is international Portkey travel. British magical citizens are forbidden from leaving the country until further notice. We are also sending Aurors to England to enforce the arrest warrant for Lucius Malfoy issued by the American Magical Congress. Bailiff – please give Minister Fudge the return Portkey."

A man came over and forced an item into Fudge's hands who then vanished and reappeared in his office.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix had discovered a new place to hold their meetings. They were using a private room in the _Hog's Head_ pub, which Dumbledore owned part of. After Sirius kicked them out of Number 12, they tried to get back in but without luck. He wrote to Molly Weasley to ask her to talk Sirius into letting the Order meet up at the house again, but she had replied with a disturbing report – Sirius had left along with Fred and George without a word to anyone. It was assumed that with his name cleared by the Americans, Sirius had used glamour charms to change his appearance, got the goblins to issue some fake Muggle ID and went to join Harry in America. The ICW had managed to establish contact with him, confirming that his name was cleared and he would be able to be a free person in America. Fred and George were hiding in the same cave Sirius used as a hiding place during the Triwizard.

Dumbledore was disturbed by this news – he couldn't threaten to reveal the secret of Number 12 to the Ministry unless the Order was allowed to use the house again.

"We will have to keep a strong eye on things," he said in the latest meeting, "the International Confederation of Wizards will be investigating both our Ministry and Hogwarts, so Voldemort might take the disruption caused by this investigation as an advantage."

"What do you think is going to happen?" someone asked.

"Right now, trade with other countries along with international Portkey travel is banned until further notice. Our citizens have been forbidden from leaving the country. Fudge has come to me with these issues; because of the fact the sanctions involve Hogwarts. It wouldn't surprise me if he started expelling citizens of other countries to prove a point. If the Ministry does this, then we need to have Aurors we can trust at the departure points in order to make sure nothing happens – it wouldn't surprise me if Delores Umbridge ordered an execution or two.

"One final thing – I have been informed that Amelia Bones has been arrested for treason and is currently in a Ministry holding cell."

There were many gasps of shock at that piece of news.

Harry's 15th birthday passed without much celebration. Sarah had baked a chocolate birthday cake. Only Fred and George sent him anything – they had the sense not to use Harry's name on the envelopes.

* * *

AUGUST 13th

Harry, Sirius, Mutt and Sarah followed their escort into Ilvermorny Alley. Harry had been reunited with Sirius who thanked him for helping clear his name. The latter two were amazed at something being hidden right under their noses while Harry looked on in interest. It looked nothing like the medieval style of Diagon Alley, while the shops all sold the same things as in England but instead was modern looking. The escort explained that every so often, the appearance of the alley would change to match the Muggle world. The alley would be closed for a week to allow this to happen.

"If you want to get your supplies Mr. Potter, I'll be waiting at the Horntail for you." The escort said.

"Thank you." Harry said.

Harry noted that the books required for the lessons at Ilvermorny were a lot different to the ones at Hogwarts as were most of the supplies.

"How come you don't have any of the books sold in Diagon Alley?" he asked the bookshop owner.

"Because, the English publishers delight in printing lies from people like Gilderoy Lockhart, no-one here knows what the truth is, even in the Potions books." The owner said.

"Did you know some of the things happened, but Lockhart obliviated the knowledge from the people who did them and took the credit for them?" asked Harry.

"Really? I heard he taught Defence Against the Dark Arts a couple of years ago but never realised he did that."

"Defence Against the Dark Arts taught by Gildory Lockhart was a complete farce," Harry said, "All he taught us was about himself. He got caught with a memory charm when he tried to use a broken wand to obliviate myself and my friend."

"It's not surprising you left then Mr. Potter," the bookshop owner said, "with the teaching practices that go on there. My cousin spent a year there an exchange program about six years ago – she told us how bad things were."

After chatting for a couple of minutes, Harry paid for his purchases and left. An hour later, they were all ready to go. The group went to make their way back to their escort when three people stepped forward and pointed their wands at Harry and Sirius.

"Harry Potter – under the authority of Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, you are under arrest for treason, murder and plotting to destablise the Ministry of Magic. Sirius Black – you are under arrest for escaping from prison, mass murder and treason."

Harry looked on in horror.

"I don't think so." Another voice could be heard. Aurors bearing the Confederation seal stepped forward. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Black are temporary American citizens and so your government have no rights to them. They have committed no crimes and are free men. You three however are under arrest for violating sanctions imposed against your country. Take them away."

The English Aurors' wands were taken away and the trio were taken by Portkey. The lead Confederation Auror was left behind.

"We anticipated an attempt to make a snatch Mr. Potter, so we've been keeping an eye on you. It seems they bypassed customs to escape registration."

"Thank you." Harry said.

* * *

"Harry Potter has embarrassed us for the last time!" Fudge shouted to the Wizengamot, "Because of him, we are now cut off from the International Wizarding World." He had also been informed of the arrest of the three Aurors who he found out Delores Umbridge had sent to arrest Harry following Fudge's hearing. They were sentenced to six months in prison before being deported.

There were shouts of disbelief and outrage in the courtroom.

"I hereby propose that Harry Potter is exiled from England forever!" Umbridge cut in. There were shouts of approval (from Fudge's supporters). "I also propose that all Potter properties and vaults be confiscated and that if he sets foot in this country again – Muggle or Magic, he and anyone with him be sentenced to the Dementors Kiss!"

There were shouts of approval, mainly from people who had been informed of investigations by the International Confederation after being accused by Harry of Death Eater activity.

* * *

The Daily Prophet went to town on with the news the following day:

 **HARRY POTTER EXILED!**

It reported that Harry was now banned from returning to England and that if he was seen in the country; he and anyone with him would be sentenced to the Dementors' Kiss without trial. What it didn't report was that Gringotts refused to transfer Harry's money to the Ministry and all the properties were protected by the Fidelius Charm.

* * *

Harry didn't know what the Ministry and the _Daily Prophet_ were saying about him. Since leaving the country, he refused to read another word of the British newspaper. He was looking forward to beginning his first term at Ilvermorny.

Sarah came into his room that night.

"Looking forward to starting at Ilvermorny tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeap. It'll be interesting to see how good the teaching is compared to Hogwarts."

"At least they won't give you detention in some weird forest or punish you based on who your parents are." Sarah said. She sat next to him.

"Tell me," she began, "Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"No." Harry answered, "Most girls only want the Boy-Who-Lived and with the Ministry and their rubbish laws, being my girlfriend would be considered treason."

"So there isn't a girl you would want to save from them?" Sarah asked.

"I'd want to save Hermione, mainly because being a Muggleborn, but she would never leave and her parents would never let her leave the country."

"You don't love her, do you?" she asked.

"Only as a sister." Harry answered.

Please review, with thanks to my betas.


	9. Chapter 9

_As usual, I don't own anything in this story, just the basic ideas. Some of the new ideas in this chapter came from new information released by JKR. I leave it to you to spot it._

 **Chapter 9**

 **A New School Year Begins**

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore shouted to the assembled gathering of students and teachers in the Great Hall. "We have two changes of staff this year. Professor Grubbly-Plank has consented to continue teaching Care of Magical Creatures full-time following the departure of our previous teacher Hagrid and Professor Dolores Umbridge has come forward to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts – good luck Professors." Fudge had authorised the sacking of Hagrid as a teacher a week before.

There was a polite round of applause after Dumbledore announced the new teachers. But before anyone else could say or do anything, Dumbledore had more things to say.

"We are playing host to inspectors from the International Confederation of Wizards over the next couple of weeks. Their job is to observe Hogwarts in action and report back. Other magical schools are hosting similar inspectors. Strong punishments will be issued to anyone who causes any of them to file a bad report. Secondly, for the benefit of those who do not receive the _Daily Prophet_ , I must inform you that communication with Harry Potter is a treasonable offence, punishable by a lengthy prison sentence in Azkaban. All owls stationed at Hogwarts are charmed to deliver any letters written to him straight to the Ministry of Magic, so I implore you, no matter what you think of him, innocent or guilty, for your own sakes, do not write to him. Even the mere mention of him can cause a lot of trouble. I have been asked to inform you that Sleekeazy's Hair Potion has now been banned from the school." Dumbledore sat down in his chair and then Umbridge stood up and made a speech about how things should be prohibited. He knew that no other schools were hosting inspectors but lied so people wouldn't suspect. He and Umbridge agreed that Harry could be mentioned during the feast and only the feast so the students who did not receive the Prophet would know anything involving him was a crime.

After her long speech, Ron started eating anything he could get his hands on. Regardless of how much his mother tried, Dumbledore refused to allow Ron to repeat from the first year. Because this was his OWL year, the law required him to participate in the year and depending on the results of the OWL exams, repeating years would be considered the following year.

"Why is Sleekeazy's Hair Potion now banned? It's never been forbidden before." Hermione asked.

"Didn't you know?" Lavender Brown asked, "Harry Potter's grandfather invented it eighty years ago! Harry probably doesn't know about it. The rights were sold to another company thirty-five years ago."

* * *

"I hope you all had a good holiday and that all of you got your homework done well and have been keeping out of trouble!" Michael Hayman said to the packed hall. "I have an announcement to make – I wish to introduce a transfer student who has come here from Hogwarts – Mr. Harry Potter."

There was a round of applause as everyone looked around for him, finally finding him on a table. Sarah Williams' best friend was with him, having been introduced to him on the trip to the Academy. She had helped him get settled.

"For those who do not know of Harry Potter, he is famous in England for surviving the killing curse and in the process, temporary banished the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"For those of you who read England's _Daily Prophet_ , Mr. Potter has been cleared of any wrong-doing by both our Ministry and the International Confederation of Wizards. The British Ministry of Magic is practically run by Death Eaters who bribe their way out of jail.

"I'm sure everyone will give Mr. Potter a warm welcome."

Harry walked onto a Gordian knot on the floor. He looked at it - there were four wooden statues on it. Sarah's best friend had told him that they represented the four houses of Ilvermorny - Thunderbird, Wampus, Horned Serpent and Pukwudgie. It waited a few moments, then a carving began to beat it's wings.

"Mr. Potter has been choosen for Thunderbird House," Layman said. The members of Thunderbird house applauded. "As Mr. Potter already has a wand, which has been registered with Congress, he will now join the rest of you while we proceed with the sorting."

* * *

The International Confederation inspectors were meeting up in the Three Broomsticks, discussing plans for their inspections.

"Alright Gruber – you will be inspecting Severus Snape's Potions classes. Be warned, he has a foul temper and according to these reports, bullies non-Slytherin students." The German wizard nodded, "Benson – you will inspect Dolores Umbridge's lessons. She prosecuted Harry Potter at his illegal trial and might try to trump up charges on his friends."

* * *

Gruber disillusioned himself and sat in a corner of the Potions classroom. Minutes later, the Gryffindor and Slytherin class walked in, followed by Professor Snape. He gave a very stern lecture about the OWL examinations and that to progress to his NEWT classes, the students would need to have an _Outstanding_ grade.

This was noted in Gruber's notebook, although there was nothing wrong with it. Then Snape told the class that after this year, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom would never grace his Potions classes with their presence again and he was looking forward to it. This was noted down with great concern. Then Snape told the class what the potion for the class would be and told them to get to work. This was also noted.

As the class went on, Gruber witnessed Snape deducting points from Gryffindor for offences like leaving the table to collect ingredients while Slytherins got points for lousy potions and sabotage. All this was noted down with concern. As usual, Draco Malfoy sabotaged a Gryffindor potion and got rewarded with 40 points while Gryffindor lost points because of it. Gruber also noticed that two Slytherins had nothing to do with sabotage or lousy potions.

* * *

Benson was supervising the Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. This particular one took place after the Potions lesson. Again, this was a Gryffindor and Slytherin class. She was also disillusioned. As the lesson started, she wished she could get Umbridge sacked because of her voice.

As Umbridge told the students that they would not be using magic at all until the examination and that practicing and discussing the spells between lessons was strictly forbidden under penalty of detention, expulsion or even criminal charges, Benson noted all these things down in disgust. Hermione put her hand up.

"What is it Miss. Granger?" Umbridge asked, shocked that someone was daring to ask a question.

"We need to learn these spells if we need to defend ourselves against what's out there." She said.

"What is out there that would harm children?" Umbridge asked.

"As it happens Professor, there are plenty of people out there who would harm children. Did you know that in the Muggle world for example, there are lots of crimes where adults harm children? There are lots of cases in which they rape and abuse children. If Muggles can do this, then anyone can and we need to be able to defend ourselves from them or do we have to just sit there and let adults do whatever they want to us?" Hermione countered.

"I know what this is about – this is a rouse to try and spread Potter's lies about the Dark Lord's return, this is a lie," Umbridge said, "As it happens Miss. Granger, children should just sit there and let adults do whatever they want to them. I think detention tonight will show you just that."

Benson wrote down on her parchment with concern.

"With her as Defence teacher, Snape with Potions and Binns with History," Ron whispered to Hermione, "it's no wonder Harry doesn't want to come back. I bet he's having better lessons in America."

"WEASLEY!" Umbridge shouted, "Fifty points from Gryffindor for mentioning that traitor and for disrespecting teachers."

* * *

"So, what have you to report?" Michael Gaiman asked his fellow inspectors at the end of the day.

"Filius Flitwick's classes are flawless. He takes the time to explain to his students and offer help should they need or ask for it." One person said.

"As for Minerva McGonagall, her classes are also perfect. She is firm but fair. I can't see anyone failing her classes unless they don't try." Another inspector answered.

Gruber and Benson reported their concerns about Snape and Umbridge. They were told to continue observing their lessons for the two week period and report back. Benson also reported that she prevented Umbridge from using a blood quill on Hermione Granger. This was added to the list of charges although all the blood quills were confiscated. Gaiman had to arrange a meeting with Dumbledore to discuss his obsession with keeping Harry Potter in England.

* * *

Meanwhile, how was Harry doing? His first lesson was a Potions lesson with a woman called Jillian Harkness.

"Well, Mr. Potter. I've had a chance to see your grades from Severus Snape. He ranks you very low and accuses you of sabotaging other student's potions." Harry was about to protest but Ms. Harkness raised her hand. "I've seen your memories of potions classes, and am prepared to give you the benefit of the doubt."

She then went into a lecture about the O.W.L examinations and that she hoped to see them in her N.E.W.T class. She then revealed the potion they would be making would be the Draft of Living Death. Harkness passed a guide sheet over to the students who went to collect ingredients from the store cupboards. As the students worked, Harkness explained how the ingredients worked with each other, along with what the consequences could be if brewed wrong. In all, the lesson proved a lot more educational than one of Snape's classes.

* * *

Gaiman sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Alright Professor, why are you obsessed with keeping Harry Potter here in England?"

Dumbledore knew he was beaten and so had to reveal a couple of secrets. "With the revival of Voldemort, it is best that he remain here where my agents can keep an eye on him. In America, he is unsafe. Voldemort or anyone working for him can just go to where he is and kidnap or kill him."

"Why is he so special? I know the legend surrounding Mr. Potter, but with Voldemort's revival, surly he is safer out of the country?" Gaiman asked.

"I'm sorry, but for security reasons, I cannot disclose that information Mr. Gaiman." Dumbledore answered.

"Alright then, why did you override his parent's wishes and place him with his magic hating relatives? That is a serious offence." Gaiman asked.

"When Lily Potter sacrificed her life to save Harry from Voldemort, it created a bond in which if he could call home a place where someone with his mother's blood resided, it would keep him safe."

"That's a load of rubbish and you know it." Gaiman said, "I've seen Pensieve memories Mr. Potter provided which shows him suffering at the hands of his relatives. We're surprised he's not dead."

"They may have been unsuitable guardians, but he is best left with them. Could you convince your superiors to persuade him to return home?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think not Professor. According to the records, after Sirius Black was imprisoned in Azkaban, you appointed yourself Mr. Potter's representative in the absence of a magical relative and sent him to the Dursleys and arranged the guardianship papers. It also states that not once did you check up on him. The memories also show Mr. Potter asking you to find alternative accommodation and your refusal to do so, even after the Dursleys locked him in a bedroom with bars on the window with barely any food for a week until the Weasley family rescued him. What have you to say about that? As his representative, you should have been able to prevent all the libel and slander printed in the _Daily Prophet_ about him and I'm not going to go into the detail of Gilderoy Lockhart attempting to cast a memory charm on him as that was beyond your control.

"Also, the ritual used to bring Voldemort back to life involved Harry's blood so these so called blood wards of yours are totally useless. Voldemort himself could just walk into the Dursley household. I need hardly remind you that blood wards are illegal."

Dumbledore didn't say a word. He knew the noose was tightening around his neck. He wasn't going to say anything else and give the International Confederation even more ammunition to have him removed and possibly sent to prison.

"I have a few more things to ask you. How on earth could you not notice the spirit of Voldemort possessing your Defence teacher Quirrel four years ago, and how could you not realise a soul fragment was being used by a young girl three years ago? How could you allow Dementors to be stationed at a school and why did you not prevent Harry Potter from having to participate in the Triwizard Tournament?"

Dumbledore remained silent at the first two questions. "The Dementors were stationed here on Ministry orders. I tried to remove them after their attack of Mr. Potter during the Quidditch game but I was overruled. Delores Umbridge told Fudge that Mr. Potter faked being attacked just for the attention and he believed her despite several witnesses. As for the Triwizard, that was also out of my hands."

"Very well Professor. It also appears you don't seem to be in control of your students. I have personally witnessed one of your Slytherin students use the Mudblood term repeatedly without punishment. Slytherin students also seem to think they can do what they want, when they want and how they want, also without punishment even if they use dangerous hexes on other students. Your Potions Professor Snape, according to my inspector, is guilty of serious professional misconduct and I will be recommending his immediate sacking, so if I was you, I'd look for a new Potions professor. I will also be recommending the dismissal of Sybil Trawlaney and Professor Binns."

Dumbledore looked down – things were starting to go downhill. No Harry, no Snape – whatever next?


	10. Chapter 10

_As usual, I don't own anything._

 _Apologies for the hold-up. I had to come up with some new material. It seemed in canon that Umbridge was losing her marbles so why not add a scene which shows it._

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Education**

Harry had now been at Ilvermorny for three weeks now and was enjoying himself. No one had stared at him for all this _Boy Who Lived_ crap or wanting to be his friend because of it, he was able to make friends based on his own merits. He also flourished in his lessons.

"I still keep on telling you Harry," Steven Graves (one of his new friends) told him later that day, "that you should sue Dumbledore, that idiot Fudge, Umbridge, Lockhart and the Daily Prophet for what they're doing!"

His other new friends agreed with those views.

"Alright," he finally said, "but it won't achieve anything." He began to write some letters.

* * *

A week later, the Diagon Alley owl office had received a stack of letters from America. As per new Ministry rules, the head cast charms on them to make sure they weren't being sent from Harry. As the charm concluded that they didn't, they were passed on to be delivered.

At Hogwarts, two owls flew in with the rest of the post owls and dropped letters in front of Dumbledore and Umbridge. The Headmaster's letter announced that he was being sued for kidnapping, placing a wizard in the care of registered magic hating muggles along with various other crimes. Umbridge's letter (which she read later), told her that she was being sued for illegal persecution, libel and slander. Snape also received a letter which announced he was being sued for professional misconduct.

At the Ministry of Magic, an owl delivered a letter to Fudge. It announced that he was being sued for malicious persecution, holding illegal trials, libel, and slander along with denying a minor his human rights. It was also stated that using the press to slander a minor along with allowing articles about him since he was a toddler was illegal.

The Daily Prophet's owl told the editor that they were being sued for libel along with malicious persecution. It also stated that naming minors in articles unless given the blessing of a judge was illegal.

* * *

Fudge and Umbridge met later that day to discuss the lawsuit.

"What are we going to do about this Cornelius?" Umbridge asked.

"Don't worry Delores," Fudge answered, "our solicitors will be on this case and will have them dismissed very soon, and then we will apply to have Potter extradited to this country, where he will be kissed by the Dementors."

Fudge was wrong in his assessment. He was meeting with the Ministry solicitors the following day.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Potter has the full backing of the American Magical Congress plus the International Confederation of Wizards with this lawsuit." The lead solicitor said, "I've discussed things with their solicitors and they tell me that his claims are valid."

"They're lies!" Fudge shouted.

"Minister – everyone knows you take bribes from Lucius Malfoy to make things happen but are too afraid to do something about it. I would recommend a settlement. If this goes to a full trial, you could be forced to give Pensive memories of all your meetings with Lord Malfoy. It could prove your downfall. I would also recommend that you suggest to Delores Umbridge that she settles too. However, it would be up to Mr. Potter if he accepts the settlement or decides to go to full trial."

* * *

Umbridge was determined to get revenge for that Potter brat daring to file a lawsuit against her. That evening, while the school was having the evening meal, she levitated three trophies into the Great Hall. People close to them could see plaques on them stating that one was awarded to Harry in 2002 for _Special Award for Services to the School_ (see _The Chamber of Secrets_ ), the Quidditch Trophy from 2003 when Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup for the first time in years and finally, the Triwizard Cup.

"Professor Umbridge," Dumbledore said, "I must protest – those are Hogwarts property."

"Be quiet Headmaster," Umbridge said, "These are relics of that traitor Potter. I have the full permission of Minister Fudge to do this."

She aimed her wand at the _Special Award_ trophy and fired a spell which destroyed the cup. The students started to protest. She aimed her wand at the Quidditch cup. Ron got up and ran over to her and grabbed her arm to stop her casting a spell. But then he fell down. Draco Malfoy had stunned him.

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said, "Fifty points from Slytherin and detention for attacking another student."

"There will be no punishment," Umbridge said as she destroyed the Quidditch trophy, "He was protecting a member of the Ministry in her duty. Mr. Weasley will face charges of treason. Headmaster – you will seal him in a classroom until the Aurors can arrive." It looked like there was going to be a riot. The remaining trophies vanished. Some unknown person cast a banishing charm at Malfoy and sent him flying. No-one owned up to it and no-one turned the spell-caster in.

* * *

Gaiman was reporting to his superiors during the evening meal.

"In conclusion sir, I recommend the removal of most of the Hogwarts teaching staff, with the exception of Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Sprout and Septimus Vector. What we have seen is most disturbing. Slytherin students run around the corridors doing what they want, when they want and how they want with no punishment. Draco Malfoy for instance, uses the Mudblood term as if nothing is wrong with it and threatens people with his father if he doesn't have his way. Severus Snape constantly bullies non-Slytherin students and allows his Slytherins to sabotage potions made by other houses with no punishment. In Muggle Studies, only pre 20th century history is taught and with the exception of Muggleborns, purebloods know nothing about the Muggle world and it's advances."

One of the team came in out of breath.

"What's happening?" Gaiman asked.

"That Delores Umbridge has gone mad. She took trophies out of the Hogwarts Trophy Room which were relics from Harry Potter's time at the school and destroyed them. A boy called Ron Weasley tried to stop her, he got stunned by a member of Slytherin House and now he's facing charges of high treason."

* * *

Umbridge also entered the Gryffindor Common Room and despite many protests, vanished the armchair Harry liked to use and even vanished the bed he slept in for four years.

She also went to all his classes and vanished the seats he sat at. Then she went to all the teachers who taught him and confiscated all his written work. She decided to look through it to see if there were any subliminal messages on them trying to gain support in a takeover of the Ministry.

Finally, she found a broom in the trophy room – it had a plaque under it saying: "HARRY POTTER'S FIRST BROOM. THE BROOM HE DID HIS FIRST CATCH ON WHICH EARNT HIM HIS SPOT ON THE QUIDDITCH TEAM". Before she could do anything, Dobby the house-elf appeared and grabbed it before vanishing again. He also recovered Harry's medical file from the Hospital Wing (with subtle help from Madam Pomfrey) before Umbridge could confiscate it. Colin Creevey was ordered to turn over every photo he had of Harry – he refused as all his photos from the previous three years were at home.

(Umbridge authorised Colin's expulsion from Hogwarts for daring to refuse her and had Aurors search his home for the photos. Luckily, Dobby had made himself known to Colin and had taken the photos away for safekeeping.)

Ron was in Azkaban by the end of the day despite protests from Dumbledore and the International Confederation representatives.

* * *

A couple of days later, Harry was on the grounds having a fly about on his Firebolt. He missed flying, not having flown since the First Task of the Triwizard. He had felt that stopping Quidditch to make way for the Triwizard Tournament was a rubbish idea – as far as he knew, Madam Hooch wasn't involved in that and none of the other staff members were involved in the tournament. A fellow student came out and called him down. Harry flew down.

"Harry – Hayman wants to see you." The student said. Harry thanked him and went to the Headmaster's office.

"Mr. Potter," Hayman said, "This is Alyson Deluca, who is handling your lawsuits." Everyone sat down after Harry shook her hand.

"Alright Mr. Potter," Miss. Deluca started, "I have been in contact with solicitors representing the UK Ministry of Magic and after discussing things with them, they have been authorised by Minister Fudge and Delores Umbridge to offer you a settlement."

"And what are they offering?" Harry asked, suspecting that the Ministry was going to offer some low price.

"Five Thousand galleons plus an immunity against prosecution against your friend Hermione Granger should she wish to contact you."

"No." Harry said, "That's a load of rubbish. Can you tell them please, that to close this lawsuit, I want them to acknowledge the return of Voldemort, reside the declaration that I am Public Enemy Number 1 along with the removal of the law that communications with me is a treasonable offence. I also want them to have Lucius Malfoy arrested for being a Death Eater along with causing serious harm to come to Hogwarts students when he passed on Voldemort's diary which in turn led to the Chamber of Secrets being opened, I want him force fed Veritaserum to prove his guilt. Finally, I want both Fudge and Umbridge to resign and issue personal apologies for the things they have said and done against me."

"That's a tall order Mr. Potter," the solicitor said, "but I will pass it onto the Ministry solicitors."

"One moment though – why was no concession offered to Ron?" Harry asked.

"Ron Weasley – didn't you know? He's facing charges of treason for preventing Delores Umbridge from destroying trophies you helped win. He's now in Azkaban."

Harry looked as if he was going to go purple. Miss. Deluca said that the American Magical Congress were trying to sort things out. She then left.

"I can't see them doing anything like that Mr. Potter," Hayman said, "I put money on them rejecting the idea. However, I've had a chance to see your marks and it shows you're doing very well."

"Things are a lot easier here sir," Harry said, "I'm not saying the work is too easy, it's just that it's easy to get the work done without idiots like Draco Malfoy disrupting things or Snape using classes to make personal attacks on people. There are also people here more willing to help others than in Hogwarts – there some people would get punished for helping. I'm personally surprised that my friend Ron hasn't either been expelled or put back a few years for his marks, but then again, I heard that Draco Malfoy's lackeys Crabbe and Goyle got very low marks on the first year, which would either have got them expelled or put back a year but they got through."

"There's a saying my mother used to tell me," Hayman said, "As long as you try your best, no-one can expect anymore from you."

"With Ron, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, they would never do their best. Lucius Malfoy would probably buy Draco's marks, while Ron would copy from myself or Hermione."

"We don't allow that to happen here." Hayman commented, "The only copying we allow is the copying of notes to help with studying or if a student missed a lesson. I saw you flying just now, you're a natural. Do you think you would join Thunderbird's Quidditch team?"

"I never really thought about that." answered Harry, "I've never lost a match, unless you count the time the Dementors attacked me during a game two years ago."

"I heard about that – we would never station creatures like that around a school. We would just place Aurors if any of my students were at risk from a killer.

"Before you go Mr. Potter, I know you want to return to England to help your friend, but getting yourself kissed by those Dementors is not going to help him. Let our Ministry do what they can to help."

"Thank you sir." Harry said before leaving.

* * *

Harry was informed that the Firebird team were holding trials for a new Seeker and new Chasers later that day, so he decided to try out.

"Is that a Firebolt?" the team captain – Janine Madsen asked, looking at Harry's broom.

"Yeah – my godfather got it for me a few years ago." He said.

"He must be rich!" She was referring to the fact that at the time, Firebolts cost 10,000 galleons.

Harry took to the skies as the Snitch was released. The pitch was the size of a proper Quidditch league pitch – twice the size of the pitch at Hogwarts. Within a few minutes, he caught the Snitch.

"Well done Harry! That's a new school record!" Janine said, "Anyone with any objections to him becoming our new Seeker?" There wasn't. "Congratulations Harry, you're our new Seeker."

* * *

At Hogwarts, notices were being put on notice boards in all common rooms with the exception of the Slytherins to give notice that all students bar first years were going to be questioned under Veritaserum about Harry and their intentions towards him. The notice stated that it was now legal to use it on minors when it came to Public Enemy related questioning and parental consent was not required.

"Can they do that without a parent or guardian?" one student in Gryffindor asked.

"It's the Ministry – they can do anything." Another student answered, "But if you've had no contact with Potter, you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

Some students began to wonder if their past association with Harry would be used against them.

Meanwhile, the Ministry had decided to reject the demands from Harry. They did however have Ron released on bail pending a full criminal trial when the International Confederation investigations had finished. Arthur Weasley was also suspended pending Ron's trial.

Please review, with thanks to everyone who does


	11. Chapter 11

_As usual, I don't own anything bar the plot._

 _Not many changes to this chapter. Just the addition of a line or two._

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Interrogations**

Umbridge's interrogations began the following day. Ron had been allowed to return under strict conditions which included no mail, no Quidditch and no Hogsmeade visits. He was also stripped of his Prefect badge and his wand was confiscated inbetween lessons that did not require it. Umbridge also investigated the possibility of keeping Ron isolated in a room down in the dungeons. Because they all joined Hogwarts at the same time as Harry, the Gryffindor fifth years were first. Neville Longbottom was the first victim.

"Morning Mr. Longbottom, there is nothing to fear. I just need to find out what Harry Potter has planned - the rewards for co-operating are great." She passed Neville a drink – she discreetly cast a compulsion charm on him to make him drink it.

"Right, Mr. Longbottom – how well do you know Harry Potter?"

 _Not very well. Along with Hermione Granger, he tries to help me in class._

"How much contact do you have with him out of Hogwarts?"

 _None. Dumbledore told my grandmother just before the first year finished that I wasn't allowed to send owls to Harry. He claimed it was for security reasons although my grandmother questioned the purpose in isolating Harry from our world. She later found out there are owl repelling wards on his residence to prevent mail being delivered unless it was official Hogwarts mail, Ministry mail and mail sent on which had been approved beyond-hand. We tried to send one and it was sent back marked UNAPPROVED. I heard that his mother was my godmother and mine was his. Ron Weasley practically forces anyone who wants to be friends with him away._

Umbridge listened to that comment with interest. She knew three years of Hogwarts letters went to his Muggle relatives along with two Ministry letters.

"Has he discussed his plans with you? Do you know what he is planning?"

 _No. He's never discussed things with me although I did help him with the second task of the Triwizard in providing the gillyweed._

"If he came to you, would you help him?"

 _He wouldn't come to me to protect me from the Ministry. But if he did come to me for help, then I would._

Umbridge gave him the antidote to the Veritaserum she just tricked him into drinking and dismissed him. She then noted Neville's name on a RISK list. She expected to put it there; the records stated that Longbottoms had been allied with Potters for centuries. Hermione and Ron's names were already on there.

Seamus Finnegan was next. After his conversation revealed that he would not help Harry and that he believed everything that was being said about him. Dean Thomas said he was standing by Harry, although he believed he wouldn't make contact. Lavender Brown and Pavirti Patil said they were unsure what to believe but depending on the circumstances, they would help him. The trio went on the RISK list while Seamus was on the MINISTRY list. Ron was next. This was the only reason Umbridge had Ron released on bail – at Hogwarts, she could question him without Arthur Weasley getting involved.

"Alright Mr. Weasley," Umbridge said, after giving him the truth potion, "What are Potter and Dumbledore planning?"

 _I don't know what Harry has planned; he didn't even say anything about changing schools until we overheard Dumbledore tell an Order meeting about a letter he received from the Headmaster of Ilvermorny. It seems that he wanted Harry for his school before Harry attended Hogwarts but Dumbledore refused to allow it. Dumbledore has been manipulating things involving Harry for a while and said that his acceptance into Ilvermorny was a major propaganda victory for the school._

Umbridge noted this with interest, but she wanted to know about the Order meeting. "What is the Order?"

 _The Order of the Phoenix. It was setup by Dumbledore during the last war with You-Know-Who and he started it again following his rebirth. He has agents everywhere who report to him including several senior Aurors. The location is protected by the Fidelius Charm._

Umbridge asked him for a few names.

 _From what I know, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks are the main two who work for the Ministry. We've overheard them discussing guarding something at the Department of Mysteries. Fudge was discussed everyday including the possibility of removing him from office._

Umbridge was practically jumping up and down at this news. She finally had Dumbledore. She then asked how he knew this information if he didn't attend meetings.

 _My brothers Fred and George are brilliant inventors. They created these products called Extendable Ears which enable people to eavesdrop on meetings. Fred spoke about expanding on it to work with a Quick Quotes Quill to make notes based on meetings._

She finally asked about Harry.

 _He knows nothing – Dumbledore wants him kept in the dark on everything. He told us on the first day of the holidays that we weren't to owl Harry for security reasons. I don't see why since we could do so every other holiday after the letter was approved by Mum. The warning wasn't needed though since he was taken from his Muggle relatives by Auror Tonks and Remus Lupin a few days later._

Umbridge gave him the antidote and dismissed him. She decided against summoning Hermione since she would give the same answers. From what she knew of the 'Golden Trio', he would have told both any of his plans, although according to intelligence, relations between Potter and Weasley were strained for a time during the previous year due to the Triwizard.

The Ravenclaw fifth-years were next. Padma Patil shared the views of her twin sister, although she felt very bitter towards Ron for the disastrous date at the Yule Ball. Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst stated that they believed he was guilty and would not help Harry. Lisa Turpin said she was unsure what to believe without all the facts in front of her, but would not help. Morag McDougal was also unsure without all the facts but in the unlikely event Harry would contact her, she would help if possible.

Finally, it was the turn of the Hufflepuffs. Umbridge expected some interesting results because of Cedric Diggory. But it was not to be expected. Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillian all stated that they believed in Harry and would help him. The rest refused to entertain the idea Harry was innocent.

Umbridge mused on things after the interrogations were complete. There was no information gained regarding Harry that was off any use – it was known in the Ministry that Harry was now attending Ilvermorny. The stuff about Dumbledore that Ron revealed was good but not good enough for the Minister. Fudge was going to have her head – when she suggested the interrogations, at the risk of the wrath of the voters, she was promising to get the full details on Harry's plans but she had nothing – an unthinkable disgrace! So, in true Slytherin fashion, she decided to question the fifth year Slytherins.

Both Crabbe and Goyle's interrogations proved a complete waste of time. Both of them had the ultimate weapon – stupidity, which prevented the Veritaserum from working. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode both stated that in their opinion, Harry wouldn't have killed Cedric or lied about Voldemort's return, but both would refuse to help him in the very unlikely event he would come to them. Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini were completely different though. Both revealed that their families were Potter allies and that their parents would arrange help for Harry if possible, but from what they knew, Harry had no idea who was loyal to the Potter family. Draco Malfoy protested at being interrogated and threatened to get his father and Fudge to sack Umbridge on the spot for daring to interrogating him.

By the end of the day, all the houses had lost a lot of points for mentions of Harry or the Potter family during the questioning and fines were sent out to the related families.

* * *

Harry's current class was Defence Against the Dark Arts. As with Hogwarts, it was one of his best classes.

"For our lesson today," Professor Gordon said, "We will be having a mock duel. I will be picking two students who will duel. Let's see here – Harry Potter and James Clancey."

The two students got up and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Right, no curses which will cause serious harm. No unforgivable curses either. The winner is the last man standing." The Professor said.

The two students bowed to each other then started throwing curses at each other. Clancey was just as good as Harry. Louisa Hamil (Sarah Williams' best friend) told him that James Clancey was the top at Defence since starting at the Academy. Harry fired several curses but Clancey avoided them.

"Hey Potter – Dementors!" Clancey shouted. Harry turned then fell to the ground as Clancey stunned him. Harry was soon revived.

"Good match Potter." Clancey said.

"Bit of a dirty trick, claiming there were Dementors." Harry answered.

"Wouldn't you play a dirty trick or two if it would help you win a fight with Voldemort?"

"Depends on what I could think of at the time which would distract him long enough." Harry said.

Professor Gordon stepped forward. "For your homework today, I want a report on the duel. Potter – I want you to go over your duel and comment on what you did wrong and how you would improve next time. Clancey – I want you to do the same and think of ideas on how to better yourself next time."

"I should have realised there weren't Dementors as I didn't feel anything from them." Harry said.

The class left the room.

"No bad feelings Clancey," Harry said, "Fancy a drink before next lesson?"

Clancey agreed and the two went to the main hall where drinks could be purchased. As the two started drinking, Hedwig flew into the hall and dropped a letter in front of Harry. He took it and opened it.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I represent the Jordanian Ministry of Magic – we received a letter you sent to Jordan's Muggle Goverment, requesting visitor's visas for both yourself and a Sarah Williams._

 _The letter states that you wish to hunt out the Holy Grail to help deal with a terrorist. We've heard of the return of the Dark Lord Voldemort along with the English Ministry's attempts to cover it up and we presume you want the Grail to eliminate him._

 _On discussion with the Muggle authorities, who know a lot about the magical world, it has been decided to grant the two of you visas into our country to recover the Holy Grail on condition that no properties are damaged or destroyed and that the Grail is returned undamaged afterwoulds. We also understand that Sarah Williams is related to Professor Henry Jones, who wrote a diary on the hunt for the Grail, which until we were approached by the Nazi party in 1938, we had no idea was in our country. Therefore, we would ask for a copy of the diary for our historical records._

 _The visas are enclosed with this letter – just present them to customs when you arrive in Jordan._

Harry finished reading the letter. He then took a piece of parchment from his bag and wrote a quick note. Everything was stuffed into an envelope.

"Take this to Sarah please Hedwig." Harry asked. The owl hooted before flying away.

"What's that about?" Clancey asked.

"Just a quest I'm going on during Christmas."

* * *

Mutt Williams was finishing giving Sarah a lesson when Hedwig flew in and dropped a package in front of Sarah. She opened it and read Harry's letter.

"He's got our visa's to begin the hunt." Sarah said, "He says that we'll go during the Christmas holidays – he's learning enough at Ilvermorny to help us."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Sarah?" Mutt asked.

"Yes. I intend to ask Harry to help me finish Granddad's hunt for the lost Shankra Stones." Sarah said as Mutt left the room. He came back in a few minutes later with a box.

"Here are some things for you. I never thought they would see the light of day again, but since you are determined to follow in my father's footsteps, it seems appropriate to let you have them."

She looked through the box, taking out a very worn leather jacket, a fedora hat, a bullwhip and a brand new revolver. There was also a very rusty identical revolver. She looked at her grandfather.

"There will be a time when you need to defend yourself and Harry cannot use his magic. My father's original gun won't be of use so I brought a new one. There is bound to be some way to get it past customs." Mutt sat back down. "I want you to promise that you'll look after yourself. After your mother died, you're all I have left."

"I'll come back." Sarah promised.

Please review, with thanks to who do.


	12. Chapter 12

_As usual I don't own anything._

 _Not many changes to this chapter, but I have added a few bits I forgot to add last time, especially about History of Magic._

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Repercussions**

The investigator Jansen walked up to his superior a week later.

"Did you know Delores Umbridge questioned the entire fifth year last week using Veritserum?" Jansen asked.

"No I did not know this. Where did you get your information from?" asked Gaiman.

"I overheard two Hufflepuffs discuss things with a Gryffindor and the topic of being put under a compulsion charm to take Veritserum." Jansen replied.

"Alright, we will add this to Umbridge's charges." Gaiman said, noting down things.

* * *

There was a group meeting with members of several houses that same day. It was the latest Hogsmeade trip and some students had met up in the _Three Broomsticks_.

"Umbridge is determined to pin something on Harry." Susan Bones said, "We've got to find some way of getting a message to him."

"How?" Hannah Abbot asked, "All the owls are charmed to deliver anything to him straight to the Ministry."

"What about Granger and Wesley?" someone else asked.

"No – they've not even mentioned him, so there is no point in trying to get them to get a message out." Blaise Zabini said.

"Can't we use a house elf to send a message to him?" Neville asked.

A pop could be heard and Dobby the house elf appeared.

"Dobby willing to take messages to Master Harry." He said. The group looked shocked – they had no idea that Harry owned a house-elf.

"Thank you Dobby. Just let him know that Delores Umbridge is questioning students under Veritserum and that friends who believe in him will writing to him soon." Daphne Greengrass said.

Dobby vanished.

"I heard Harry tricked Lucius Malfoy into releasing his house-elf. Looks like it's true."

* * *

"I call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order." Dumbledore said. The latest meeting was being held in the Hog's Head pub as with previous meetings.

"The Order has been compromised. Last week, Delores Umbridge questioned the fifth year students with Veritserum and Ron Weasley revealed the existence of the Order, most of our plans and that Kingsley and Nymphadora are members."

"I told you it was a mistake holding meetings with those youngsters in the house." Mad-Eye Moody said, "You were supposed to make sure those twins' extendable ears were all confiscated!" He made an accusing look at Molly Weasley.

"Do we know where Fred and George Weasley are?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. I suspect they're still with Sirius Black. Being unable to get into Number 12, we can't confirm this. I think they are in with Potter and knew about these interrogations and made a run for it."

"That boy causes nothing but trouble." Molly Weasley said.

"Right now, Kingsley and Nymphadora are in hiding before Ministry officials can arrest them for being part of the order." Dumbledore said.

"What do we currently know about Potter's actions in America?" Moody asked.

"Not a thing." Dumbledore answered, "Just that he is still attending Ilvermorny. All the American newspapers made a big deal out of the fact Ilvermorny poached the Boy-Who-Lived from Hogwarts."

* * *

During the Hogsmeade visit, the investigators took students aside and asked them about Umbridge's law breaking and why wasn't it reported. Most of them said that Dumbledore and/or the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would just brush aside the complaints while it was also stated that they were afraid of Fudge trumping up charges against their families. They also hinted that they believed Harry's trial was a farce designed to show the population of Magical England that they could face the same courtroom for the slightest reason.

One student told the investigators that he'd heard from his father that Fudge was proposing a law which would see the population forced to swear allegiance to Fudge and that elections for Minister for Magic would soon be abolished.

* * *

Gaiman was standing in the chambers of the International Confederation of Wizards a few days later.

"Therefore, I recommend that criminal charges be pressed against Delores Umbridge for illegal use of Veritserum on students. It appears that following these interrogations, owl post was banned for all students, by Umbridge, no doubt so students couldn't inform their parents about them. It is also my recommendation that Severus Snape be dismissed from his job on charges of serious professional misconduct. His crimes include encouraging Death Eater activity and the illegal use of Occlumency on students. Sybil Trelawney frequently predicts the death of her students and her teaching skills are non-existent. Chastity Burbage refuses to teach post 19th century Muggle studies and so should be fired. Professor Binns of History of Magic is a ghost – nothing wrong with that but he only teaches things about the Goblin Wars, most of which is wrong. Apparently, nearly all students use the lesson to catch up on sleep. Finally, Albus Dumbledore should be removed on charges of child endangerment, violating the terms of a will, placing a magical being with known magic haters, mail interception and allowing Death Eater activity to take place within the walls of a school. "

"Thank you Mr. Gaiman. We will now hear from Miss. Fielding, who has been investigating the Ministry of Magic."

Gaiman stepped aside as a thirty-something woman stepped forward.

"Your Honours, there have been disturbing revelations from the Ministry. I have discovered widespread evidence of discrimination against Muggleborns and half-breeds. It appears that no Muggleborn is hired at the Ministry. Also, from questions asked, Minister Fudge frequently accepts bribes from one Lucius Malfoy. From what I heard, after the last downfall of Voldemort, Mr. Malfoy was arrested, found with the Dark Mark on his arm. He said 'Imperious Curse' and was released at once. There was no investigation. We also discovered no records of a trial being held on Sirius Black. Laws are frequently passed which favours Purebloods and discriminates against Muggleborns and half-breeds. Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones was arrested for treason for supporting Harry Potter in his trial.

"We have heard from reliable sources that Cornelius Fudge plans to make it law to swear allegiance to him and anyone who doesn't, will be sent to Azkaban Prison. There are also rumours that Fudge plans to abolish the idea of democracy and turn himself into a dictator."

"Thank you Miss. Fielding." As reports of Umbridge's conduct were read out, the people inside the room were getting more and more disgusted. Arrest warrants were authorised.

* * *

A couple of days later, action was taken. International Confederation Aurors walked into Hogwarts and to the Great Hall. To their surprise, Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davies, Blaise Zabin, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot were being restrained by Aurors.

"What's going on?" Gaiman asked.

"It's none of your concern," Umbridge said, "this is an internal matter."

"She just authorised their arrest on charges of treason just because they spoke about Harry Potter in Hogsmeade!" someone shouted. Umbridge glared at him, shocked that someone dared to speak out against her. She waved her hand and the Aurors grabbed the student and were about to restrain him when Gaiman and the Confederation Aurors pointed their wands at them.

"Let him go." Gaiman ordered. When confronted by ten wands against their five, the British Aurors stepped back. "Now release those students."

The Aurors did nothing. One of the Confederation Aurors waved his wand and the restraints vanished. The students moved away. Gaiman took out three papers from his jacket.

"Delores Jane Umbridge, this is a warrant for your arrest. You are being charged with attempted murder by authorising Dementors to administer the kiss to minors, possession and attempted use of blood quills, a Class B Restricted Item, Slander, Libel, Use of Veritserum on Minors, Criminal Damage, Illegal Persecution, Abuse of Powers and Wrongful Arrest," Gaiman said, "take her. Anything you say can and will be used against you at your trial although you do have the right to remain silent."

Two Confederation Aurors grabbed Umbridge and she was restrained. Her wand was taken. Gaiman then turned to Dumbledore.

"Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, this is a warrant for your arrest. You are charged with allowing terrorist activity to take place inside a school, ignoring the conditions of a legal will, placing a magical orphan with registered magic haters, illegal mail redirection, failing to educate the heir of a Nobel House in his duties, failing to deal with soul fragments inside a school, placing Howarts at harm, unauthorised seizures of Gringotts keys, allowing Class A restricted potions to be used, illegal use of Occlumency on minors and encouraging illegal use of Occlumency on minors, theft of Nobel Family heirlooms, kidnapping and false imprisonment," he continued, "take him. Anything you say can and will be used against you at your trial although you do have the right to remain silent."

Dumbledore's wand was also taken and he was also restrained. Finally, Gaiman turned to Snape.

"Severus Snape," Gaiman continued, "you are under arrest for encouraging terrorist activity, encouraging the use of racial slurs, endangerment of students in your classes by encouraging sabotage, attempted murder, illegal use of Occlumency on minors," he finished, "take him. Anything you say can and will be used against you at your trial although you do have the right to remain silent."

Snape was restrained and his wand taken. He, Dumbledore and Umbridge were moved together with several Confederation Aurors. The restraints were set to inhibit the prisoners' magic.

"Before you go," Gaiman said, "why were these students arrested for mentioning the name Harry Potter?"

"Because you half-blood scum," Umbridge said, "thanks to our Lord and Master Cornelius Fudge, he passed a law that says that even a mention of the name is now treason and shows intent to take over the Ministry. Their families will also be arrested for being allies with the traitorous Potter family. Because you are in England, you can now be arrested for saying it. Take him!"

A British Auror moved over to Gaiman. He turned and fired a powerful stunning spell at the Auror who fell to the ground.

"Aurors – take those two!" Umbridge shouted, "citizens of England, for the sake of your families, I order you to fight for your Lord and Master Cornelius Fudge!"

Before anyone could do anything, Aurors grabbed Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and Portkeys were activated. Gaiman turned to Umbridge.

"You'll never find them now," she said with a smile, "Tell Potter if he wants to see them safe, he'd better turn himself over to a Dementor!"

She couldn't say anything else as a Portkey soon took her, Dumbledore, Snape and Confederation Aurors away.

"You do not need to worry," Gaiman said, addressing the hall, "we will make sure your families are safe from retaliation by Fudge."

The arrested Hogmeade students promised Gaiman that their families would get together to sue Umbridge for wrongful arrest.

* * *

A group of Aurors walked into Cornelius Fudge's office that same day – he was in a meeting with Lucius Malfoy. A search of Malfoy revealed a big bag of money. Malfoy was overheard suggesting the latest laws which discriminated against Muggleborns which included banning them from attending Hogwarts and Fudge was close to agreeing. Both were also taken to cells in France after their wands were confiscated. Another group went to the Ministry cells and ordered the release of Amelia Bones. She was taken to Fudge's former office where Gaiman was waiting for her.

"Good morning Madam Bones." He said. She sat down and he explained what was going on.

"I've been working to rid the Ministry of corruption for years, but Lucius Malfoy kept spreading the wealth so Fudge wouldn't do anything." Amelia Bones said.

"We've been told how good you are – we want you to take over as Minister while corruption is rooted out and the discriminatory laws are repealed."

"Very well." Amelia Bones said, "Also, I will personally make sure the anti-Harry Potter laws are repealed as quickly as possible. I am also ruling that all charges against Ron Weasley be dropped at once – he has committed no crimes."

"You need to find him and a Hermione Granger soon – British Aurors took them away by Portkey." Gaiman said. Madam Bones promised to find them as soon as possible.

* * *

It was not the end of work for Gaiman after Ministry power was handed to Amelia Bones. He had to meet up with McGonagall later that day.

"It has been decided that while a full investigation into Dumbledore's activities is conducted, you are to be Headmistress of Hogwarts." Gaiman told McGonagall – he told her about some of Dumbledore's crimes.

"I warned him that the Dursleys were the worst sort of Muggles to leave Harry with, but he was firm on leaving him with them."

"What can you tell us about this?" Gaiman asked.

"Well, Dumbledore believed in a total policy of isolation. For three years after starting Hogwarts, Harry would spend all but two weeks on his own with only the Dursleys for company. Owl post was strictly limited and it would be vetted by Dumbledore before Harry was allowed to receive it. Besides from letters from Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, the only other letters he received were Hogwarts letters. Dumbledore told people that sending Harry letters would put him in harm's way and that they might cause his relatives to throw him out onto the streets. He forbade people from telling him about his family, on the grounds that it would hurt his feelings."

"Did Mr. Potter tell you anything about life with the Dursleys?" Gaiman asked.

"I did receive a letter from Molly Weasley that her sons rescued him from a bedroom at the Dursley household which had bars on the windows, locks on the door to the room and there was also a cat flap. I told this to Dumbledore and he dismissed it as lies. I considered going against him to get Harry out of their clutches but with Dumbledore then holding the titles he did, it would have been a waste of time. I couldn't help but cringe seeing him so small and thin every year. Poppy wanted to give him nutritional potions but Dumbledore refused to allow it, stating that the Dursleys ordered that he was not to have magical medical treatment. Of course when Gildory Lockhart deboned his arm and he fell hundreds of feet out of the sky because of the Dementors, Poppy had no choice but to use magical means to cure him – a deboned arm would have gained unwanted attention in a Muggle area. The Dursleys actually threatened to pull Harry out of Hogwarts because of it, not that they wanted him here in the first place." McGonagall got some letters out of her desk which she had found after taking over and passed them over to Gaiman – it detailed exchanges between Dumbledore and the Dursleys. "Our gamekeeper Hagrid told me how Vernon Dursley tried to forbid him from revealing anything to Harry about his magical heritage, which he knew nothing. Dumbledore had everyone take oaths not to say a word about the Potters to him. The Daily Prophet and the Ministry dictate what everyone should think about him. It's not surprising he left."

"Thank you Headmistress. We will be confronting Dumbledore on these charges. In our personal view, he's taking too much of an interest in Mr. Potter than is healthy."

McGonagall took another bundle of letters out of the desk. "I found these – they have been sent to Harry by students but intercepted by Dumbledore – I can't forward them to him, but when you return to America, could you forward them to Harry please?"

"Sure." Gaiman said, taking the letters. Since the hearing, Gaiman had gained a lot of respect for Harry and was prepared to help him find justice.

"Before you go Mr. Gaiman," McGonagall asked, as Gaiman was leaving, "How is Harry doing at Ilvermorny?"

"From what I've heard, quite well." Gaiman said, before leaving.

* * *

It took several days but Ron and Hermione were eventually found. They had been taken to Azkaban and placed in cells with close proximity to Dementors. Their names had not been entered on the register and if Madam Bones and trusted Aurors hadn't done a through check of each prisoner, they would not have been found.

Both students were taken to St Mungos for treatment to Dementor exposure before being permitted to return to school.

* * *

Tonks opened the door to number 12 and went in, locking the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen where Sirius and Remus were sitting down.

"What brings you here cousin?" Sirius asked.

"That idiot Ron Weasley, that's what!" Tonks said in an angry voice, "The idiot only spilled the beans about the Order to Delores Umbridge under Veritserum and named myself and Kingsley as key Order members! We've both had to go into hiding before she orders our arrests."

"Fancy helping us with a task?" Sirius asked.

"What is it?" Tonks asked.

Sirius explained about Voldemort's horocruxes which everyone had learnt from Harry. The Potter journals detailed what they were but not where they were hidden although there was speculation.

"Harry wants us to find them before he gets back with the Grail. After he gets it, he plans to find some way to sneak back into the country or if he can't, he'll want us to meet him in France or Germany to deal with it." Sirius said.

"Alright – anything to get rid of old snake face." Tonks said.

"Be careful though – Fred and George Weasley are upstairs. When they heard about Umbridge taking the job of Defence teacher, they went into hiding so she couldn't find some way to interrogate them, because they knew Harry's plans." Remus said.

* * *

A week later, Fudge was released on conditional bail, to be spent as house arrest in his manor. The floo was disconnected and anti-apparition and Portkey wards were added to it. It was decided to keep Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Umbridge in the cells.

* * *

Gaiman gave a new assignment to his colleagues – to find out how many people were imprisoned in Azkaban without trial and also to find out who got out of Azkaban by pleading 'Imperious Curse' which were never investigated.

Amelia Bones' attempts to clear Harry did not go well, Fudge had used his executive powers to pass the laws involving him and could not be repealed until either Fudge cleared him or he was removed from office and Amelia Bones became Minister of Magic properly. Before his arrest, Fudge had issued orders that Harry was to be sent straight to Azkaban if spotted by Aurors where he would be kissed by the Dementors as soon as it could be arranged.

* * *

Later that day, the news came that Azkaban had been broken into and several Death Eater prisoners had escaped.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Now We're in Trouble, And It's only Just Beginning**

The _Daily Prophet_ was covering the Azkaban breakout in the following day's paper.

 _ **MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**_

 _It was revealed by the Ministry of Magic this morning that several high profile prisoners escaped from Azkaban Prison in the early hours of the morning._

 _Among the escapees were: Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood,_ _Michael Mulciber,_ _Richard Travers, Matthew Witowski, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow and Robert Drewa. All are very dangerous and should not be approached. The above named were rumoured to be in the inner circle of You-Know-Who and the Lestrange trio, along with Robert Drewa originally escaped imprisonment in Azkaban by claiming to be under the influence of the Imperious Curse. The Lestrange trio were arrested and convicted a couple of days later after being caught using the Cruciatus curse on Frank and Alice Longbottom. Drewa was caught using the Imperious curse on Muggles a month after You-Know-Who's downfall. He claimed that they were brainwashed by some Muggle entertainment called River Monsters._

 _Minister Cornelius Fudge (illegally arrested and sentenced to house arrest by the International Confederation of Wizards) had this to say: "It is quite clear that Harry Potter's flight to the United States of America was staged – he planned to overthrow the Ministry the whole time and broke these prisoners out of Azkaban to help him in his goals. He is in contact with Sirius Black,_ _who - as we know - is_ _the only person to break out of Azkaban who helped him. I ask the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to file a warrant for Potter's arrest and send Aurors to America to arrest him."Even thought Minister Fudge was under house arrest, he was still able to send and receive owl post._

 _Thanks to charms on British owls, we were unable to find and contact Harry Potter to ask him about this._

* * *

"I am NOT going to have an arrest warrant for Harry Potter filed just because Cornelius Fudge is so delusional and paranoid." Amelia Bones said to Gaiman in her new office after the paper went to press, "There is plenty of evidence to indicate that Mr. Potter was still in America at the time. Pensieve memories from surviving guards confirm the presence of a man with the appearance of a snake, which Death Eaters named as being that of You-Know-Who."

* * *

At Ilvermorny, Harry was called to the Headmaster's office. Along with Michael Hayman and the Deputy, there were also two American Aurors and Andromeda Tonks.

"Harry – as you may be aware, Azkaban Prison was broken into a couple of days ago and several Death Eaters escaped." Hayman said.

"No, I was not aware of this." Harry said.

"That's not the end of it," Andromeda said, "Thanks to that idiot Fudge, some people are thinking you had something to do with it." She showed him the relevant article in the Prophet. Upon reading it, Harry started to go purple.

"That's libel!" He shouted, "Isn't there anything we can do about it?"

"You're still under the protection of our Ministry," Hayman said, "We can prove beyond a doubt that you had nothing to do with it – at the time, you were in classes. No-one could be here posing as you under Polyjuice – following an incident seven years ago in which a magical sex offender used Polyjuice to enter this school and assaulted several female students, we implemented wards which inform us that Polyjuice is used and no-one here is a Metamorph – students with that ability are required to inform us and to provide photographs of their real form plus any form they prefer to use. The New York Magical Authority has issued an executive order protecting you from any attempts to extradite you to England for this."

The Deputy stepped forward. "What we need is your permission to print a full account of your whereabouts on the day in question in our national newspaper and try to send copies to the UK."

"In the meantime," Andromeda Tonks said, "I will petition the Ministry to force the Prophet into printing a retraction but I can't see it happening."

Harry reluctantly gave permission.

* * *

 _ **MINISTER ACCUSED OF SPREADING LIES**_

 _In a previous edition of this newspaper, Minister Fudge announced that murderer Harry Potter broke several Death Eaters out of Azkaban Prison a couple of days ago._

 _We were contacted by Andromeda Tonks, a disowned member of the Black family, and mother of Auror Nymphadora Tonks, who illegally took Potter from his lawful Muggle relatives back in July who had this to say._

" _My adopted grandson had nothing to do with the attack on Azkaban Prison or the Death Eater break-out. At the time of the attack, he was attending classes at Ilvermorny in America,_ _a fact which can be backed up by several people_ _, including the Charms teacher, who is the son of the American Magical President. His placement with the Muggles was illegal, violating the terms of James and Lily Potter's wills, which stated that he was not to go to the Dursley family under any circumstances. Therefore, his removal was perfectly legal._

" _I am curious to wonder how Cornelius Fudge came to the conclusion that my grandson had something to do with this and urges him to issue proof of this."_

 _We showed Mrs. Tonks' letter to Minister Fudge who had this to say:_

" _It is obvious that Potter broke those Death Eaters out of Azkaban. He is the next Dark Lord. Cedric Diggory was his first victim and unless the_ _law-abiding_ _members of wizarding England do something fast, who knows who his next victim will be?"_

* * *

Then suddenly, no more editions of the _Daily Prophet_ were sent out. It was because a lawsuit against them was filed on behalf of Harry and the publishers were banned from printing anymore issues pending the outcome. The hearing was being held at the International Confederation of Wizards building in New York. Andromeda Tonks was there to give evidence on behalf of Harry, who had been taken out of Ilvermorny for the day to testify. Even Dumbledore was there, brought there also to give evidence.

"For years, my grandson has had his every move and action printed in the Daily Prophet and he was not even aware of it. Not once did he give his consent to the _Daily Prophet_ printing a _Potter Watch_ column. Every time he lost or gained points, or was given detention, it would be printed in the paper," Andromeda said, "During his first year, Harry lost fifty points because he was helping a friend who happened to be a staff member and following the announcement of it in the paper, people called for him to be expelled from Hogwarts.

"The libel against him intensified during the Triwizard Tournament with many interviews being faked. This summer, he had to put up with articles claiming he is a murderer and Dark Lord in the making. It also announced that a witness claimed he killed Cedric Diggory but did they get hold of Harry to get his side of the story? NO! Now they are announcing he broke Death Eaters out of Azkaban Prison despite plenty of evidence to the contrary."

The editor of the _Daily Prophet_ stepped forward. "The Ministry rightfully tells us what we can print in the paper," He said, "If they say to print something about Mr. Potter, then we are obliged by law to print it. They authorised the _Potter Watch_ column."

"Who provides your information and you must name your sources." The chairman asked.

"Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape." The editor said.

"Do you check up on the information to make sure it's correct?"

"No. Lucius Malfoy is a high-profile member of society whose reputation was tarnished when he was falsely accused of being a Death Eater. Why should we check the validity of statements made by a fine family?" The editor said.

"Your chief reporter was Rita Skeeter," the chairman said, "She provided most of your interviews with Harry Potter – why didn't you check up on if any of it was true?"

"We have no cause to doubt her word." The editor said.

"Mrs. Tonks is requesting you print a retraction regarding the report that Mr. Potter broke the Death Eaters out of Azkaban. Will you be doing so?"

"No. It is my opinion that Potter did break those people out of Azkaban along with all the other things. There will be no retraction printed." The editor said.

Harry was called forward.

"Mr. Potter – what are your feelings about being treated like this in the paper?" the judge asked.

"Well, I wouldn't have minded being in the paper over the Triwizard if they got their facts straight. Before the weighing of the wands, Rita illegally took me aside for an interview which her Quick Quotes Quill took everything and quoted them wrong. Then she took everything I said and twisted it. The article that was published was not an accurate representation of the true interview. As for the rest of the articles, saying I'm a murderer without even a trial or a hearing, or even a chance to put my side of the story about, I'm very disgusted. Even the Muggle newspapers wouldn't get away with printing libel like that about children unless the charges were proven." Harry said angrily.

"What about the _Potter Watch_ column?"

"Until I saw it in preparation for this hearing," Harry answered, "I never knew about one. But I think it's sickening that the Ministry and the _Prophet_ think they can publish every detail about me they can. There must be some law against it. I presume thanks to Professor Dumbledore I never got the hate mail I was sent following some of these articles, like he prevented me from receiving mail when living at the Dursleys."

Dumbledore was then called to the stand and asked why, as Harry's self-appointed magical representative, although illegal, did he not do anything about the articles?

"I had no power to prevent such articles," Dumbledore said, "the only time I was actually able to stop articles was when the Chamber of Secrets was open. Cornelius and I agreed that if any articles were published, it would lead to parents withdrawing their children for they own safety, which they were at the time, permitted to do. But I know Cornelius' motives for the suppressing of the articles was because with none of their children at Hogwarts, he would have no way to ensure loyalty towards him."

"That was surprising considering Mr. Potter was the prime suspect, even though he was either at the wrong place at the wrong time and the fact he speaks Parsletounge, even though that is not a crime," the judge said, "we also notice that there was no report on the Dementors attacking him during the first Quidditch game during his first year."

"Delores Umbridge convinced Cornelius that Harry lied about being attacked despite the fact there were over a hundred witnesses and several members of staff, including myself there. In fact, if I had not slowed Mr. Potter's descent, the fall would have killed him."

The judge turned the light away from himself and pondered on things. The light turned back to him as he made a decision.

"I am ruling in favour of the plaintiff in this case.. The _Daily Prophet_ has violated the press charter, which is suppose to prevent intervention by government ministers along with the number one rule and that is not to fabricate stories about people without any evidence. The ruling of this court is that the _Daily Prophet_ be shut down for one year. In twelve months' time, a new editor will be appointed. Rita Skeeter will be banned from all jobs in the media. The _Prophet_ , provided that the new staff are free of any form of bias, will then be permitted to reopen. Also, the editor, Rita Skeeter and the _Daily Prophet_ will pay Mr. Harry Potter the total of 10 million galleons in compensation for libel."

"Myself and the _Daily Prophet_ will not pay a single knut to a murderer." The editor said.

"You have five days in which to pay it otherwise you will be held in contempt of court."

* * *

Dobby finally managed to find Harry and passed on the message from Daphne and the others. He also told Harry what happened to Ron and Hermione.

"That bitch!" Harry said, getting into a rage.

"Calm down." One of his friends said, "You're not going to get anywhere by storming back to England to demand the head of this Umbridge. Let the proper authorities deal with it."

* * *

The Aurors who took Ron and Hermione to Azkaban were arrested on charges of child abduction and illegal incarceration. After a speedy trial, they were sentenced to ten years in a Confederation prison. All their money was confiscated and split among Ron and Hermione as compensation.

Harry requested a meeting with Hayman towards the Thanksgiving holiday. The students were permitted to return home for the holiday weekend, which was three days away.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" Hayman asked.

"You know I'm returning to the Williams household for the Thanksgiving weekend?" Harry asked and Hayman asked, "I'm requesting permission to take an extended leave of absence."

"May I ask what for?" Hayman asked.

"Can I have an oath not to reveal anything I tell you please?" Hayman gave his oath that he would not reveal anything of the conversation. He also erected privacy wards around his office. Harry told him of the plans.

"So, you're advancing your plans due to the fact Voldemort broke his followers out of Azkaban?" Hayman asked.

"Yes. You must know of the crimes committed by these Death Eaters – if I leave them to it until Christmas, there is no telling what they will do. Thanks to the Grail Diary, we know where to go to. The main issue is the time it will take to get there. Then the issue is where to find Voldemort and how to slip into England. I'm told that the Aurors have orders to arrest me on sight and send me straight to Azkaban without a trial or hearing, despite Amelia Bones' attempts on the contrary to rescind my exile."

"If she does succeed in rescinding your exile, do you plan to return to England?" Hayman asked.

"No. I'm enjoying myself too much here – no incompetent Defence professors, no Trawlaney predicting my death, no Snape and no Headmasters deciding things for me. I plan to take my O.W.L's here along with my N.E.W.T's."

"I thought you would say that, so I'm going to give you my personal guarantee that you will be permitted to return here to finish your studies if Amelia Bones manages to revoke your exile and Albus Dumbledore tries to force you to return to Hogwarts. I'm allowing you to take a leave of absence to find the Grail as long as you make up for it on your return. If Voldemort takes over England, who knows how long it would be until he tries to take over America. I'll get Professors Gordon and Pontin to give you some one-on-one tuition before you leave to teach some spells that might help."

"Thank you sir. One more question – do you know where I can find a telephone?"

"You can use this one – our schools have telephones charmed to work around magic." Hayman said.

Harry picked up the receiver and dialled the Williams' household.

"Harry! It's good to hear from you." Sarah said on the other side.

"Sarah – it's time. Get two tickets to Jordan as soon as possible." Harry said.

"Why? We aren't going until Christmas." Sarah said.

"There's been a change of plans – we leave in three days."

* * *

Please review, with thanks to those who do


	14. Chapter 14

_As usual, I don't own anything._

 **More changes are evident in this chapter, especially with the spelling of the city where the Holy Grail is to be found. I'm pleased this version is proving quite popular and that the changes are well appreciated. Re the comments about laws, they do take time to repeal. The reason the Queen has not been involved is that involving the Muggles is the absolute last resort.**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **The Journey Begins**

Harry took a Portkey to the Williams' residence on the first day of the Thanksgiving weekend. Sarah took him aside.

"There's something I want to ask you," she said, "Is there any chance of going to India first before going to Alexandretta?"

"How come?" Harry asked.

"In 1935, Grandfather Indiana ended up at a village which was ravaged by famine, because their sacred Shankara stone had been stolen. Their children had also been taken by Thuggee troops and taken to the nearby Pankot Palace to dig for the other four lost stones. Two of which were found. Grandfather Indiana retrieved the three, including the one stolen from the village and freed the children. However, two were lost in a river and the last one was returned to the village."

"So you want to finish what he started and try to recover the rest of the stones, including the two that ended up in the river?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Not only would it finish one of his quests, the stones could be a help in your fight against that Voldemort person." Sarah answered, "I read in one of his books that three stones together will become a powerful magical source. It shouldn't add more than a week on our journey."

"If it means that much to you, and if it helps get rid of Voldemort, then we'll go."

"There is something else," Sarah said, "Are there any girls in England to make you go back?"

"No. I see Hermione the bookworm as the sister I wanted, Ginny Weasley sees the Boy-Who-Lived, not Harry Potter, she's also the sister of my best friend. But in reality, there isn't anyone else. I want someone to look at me for what I am, not what I represent – that means none of this Boy-Who-Lived rubbish – in fact, I'm the Boy-Who-Doesn't-Give-A-Damn but no-one wants to respect that."

"Good." Sarah said. She pulled him over and kissed him. Harry went bright red after the kiss was finished.

* * *

Daphne and Blaise walked to Hermione and Ron in a corridor.

"What do you two know about Harry's real plans?" Daphne asked.

"What makes you think we know anything?" Ron asked.

"The fact that after Ron Weasley's interrogation, Umbridge looked as if Christmas had come early." Blaise said.

"Why do you want to know?" Ron asked.

"Our families have been allies with the Potters for centuries. Harry doesn't know that – some people have been keeping things from him." Daphne began.

"We are aware that sending mail to Harry is still a criminal offence, but we're working our way around it." Blaise said.

They had picked the right time to corner Ron and Hermione about the matter. That morning, Amelia Bones announced that she had managed to repeal a few of the laws involving Harry – mentioning his name was no longer a criminal offence. The ICW had declared Fudge's actions criminal and he was stripped of his title. Amelia Bones could now work to repeal the laws but several had charms attached to them.

* * *

After a huge meal, Harry and Sarah found themselves on a plane bound for India. The official story was that they were joining a fictitious relative of Harry's who had relocated to India. The plane landed in New Delhi, which according to local maps was the nearest major city to the village of Mayapore.

"Alright," Harry said, "How do we get to the village?"

"With those." Sarah said, pointing to a man selling motorbikes.

"Are you kidding?" Harry said, "I've never ridden an ordinary bike, let alone a motorbike!"

"You can either learn rather quickly, or get on behind me!" She said. Taking him to look at the motorbikes, she showed him how to operate it.

" _How much?_ " she asked the man in Hindi **.**

" _$300 US dollars_." He said.

" _I'll give you $150_." She said, " _and I want crash helmets and directions to the village of Mayapore_."

" _Alright, I'll take it._ " The man said. Harry chose a bike with green colouring while Sarah picked one with red colouring. The seller then told them how to use the bikes (which Harry didn't understand a word of, not knowing any form of Indian languages) and gave them the keys. He also wrote down some directions to get to Mayapore, which Harry noted were in perfect English, but he didn't say anything.

Sarah got onto her bike, put the helmet on and kick-started the engine. Harry copied her and the two got on their way.

* * *

Sirius, Remus and Tonks returned to Number 12 exhausted.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into joining you on this trek Padfoot." Remus said.

"You want rid of Voldemort just as much as I do Moony, if only to avenge James and Lily." Sirius said holding a ring.

"That's one, but where do we get the others from?" Tonks asked. Kreacher appeared.

"Kreacher might help traitors with that one." He said.

"What do you know?" Sirius asked.

"Before Master Regulus died, the Dark Lord asked him for a house elf to help him with a task. Master gave Kreacher the honour of helping him. The Dark Lord took me to a cave where he deposited a locket in a trap. He said it was a key to immortality, not thinking Kreacher was under orders to return home afterwards. Kreacher told Master Regulus what the Dark Lord had done and ordered me to take him to the cave. The locket was hidden by a potion, which the Dark Lord had made me drink. Master drank the potion himself and took the locket and replaced it with a fake. He gave Kreacher orders to destroy the real locket, but Kreacher was unable to."

"Is that why Regulus was killed by Voldemort?" Sirius asked.

"Master not killed by the Dark Lord, he was killed by the Inferi guarding the locket. Before Master's death, he forbade me from telling anyone in the family about it."

"Do you know where it is?" Tonks asked, in a sweet tone of voice, "We can destroy it, complete Master Regulus' task."

Kreacher vanished and reappeared with a locket in his hands.

"Kreacher had to prevent that mangy half-blood Mundungus Fletcher from stealing this. Albus Dumbledore ordered him to take many items from this house, but Kreacher prevented him."

"You've done well Kreacher," Sirius said, "Regulus would be proud of you."

"Did Voldemort mention any other items?" Remus asked.

"He mentioned the cup of Hufflepuff which is in the Lestrange vault, a relic of Ravenclaw, hidden in some come and go room at Hogwarts and a diary which was in the care of Lucius Malfoy. He did not realise how smart house-elves are and that Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to report everything that happened to him."

"A diary – that'll be impossible to find!" Tonks said.

Suddenly, something clicked for Remus and Sirius.

"Riddle's diary! Harry said a memory of Tom Riddle aka Voldemort at the age of 16 was regaining his life by draining the life force of Ginny Weasley!" Remus said.

"Harry used a basilisk fang to destroy the diary and the memory of Voldemort. All we need to do is gain access to the Chamber of Secrets and get a couple of fangs and good-bye Horcruxes!" Sirius said.

"In case it escaped your notice Padfoot," Remus said, "I no longer work at Hogwarts and you are still on the Most Wanted list so we can't just waltz into the school and another thing, neither of us know Parseltongue so we couldn't open it, and I don't think McGonagall would be pleased with us destroying a bathroom."

"We can worry about it later." Sirius said, taking the locket and the ring, "I'm going to find a safe place to hide these and when we get the other relics, we can destroy them all together."

* * *

Voldemort was not happy when he learnt of Lucius Malfoy's arrest.

"Can't your husband learn not to keep going to the Ministry with his pockets full of money, especially with the International Confederation poking their noses about?" he wanted to know from Narcissa Malfoy.

"Lucius never listened to me, my Lord." She said.

"When do we attack Hogwarts?" a Death Eater wanted to know.

"Five days time," Voldemort said, "Dumbledore's arrest has now made it a very tempting target. Prepare yourselves for it."

The Death Eaters made their way to leave but Voldemort was not finished.

"DREWA!" He shouted. Robert Drewa moved over to his leader.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort said, aiming his wand at the Death Eater. After a minute, he released the curse. "That's for blaming your use of the Imperious curse on Muggle entertainment! Wormtail has done some checking for me and has discovered that there is no such children's program as River Monsters! If you're going to blame something for your crimes, find something credible instead of stupid Muggle entertainment!"

* * *

Harry and Sarah had set up camp for the night. They had another ten miles to go, but it was now pitch black. They had been slowed down by the fact Harry knew nothing about riding any form of bike and had to take it easy. They had set up a tent which they had brought with them. Using _Incendio_ , Harry started a fire.

"What made you want to come with me?" he asked.

"Ever since I heard the adventures Grandfather Indiana had, I always wanted to go on an adventure, but I was always told I was too young and school came first." Sarah answered.

"You never said what happened to your parents." Harry said.

"They were murdered by house invaders four years ago. I was on a holiday with Grandfather Indiana at the time. He wanted to go on one last trip before his death so we visited a hanger in Utah which housed the Ark of the Covenant. Why is this Voldemort after you?"

"I have no idea. My former headmaster Dumbledore knows but he refused to tell me. He felt I should enjoy my childhood, although I never had one with my relatives."

"You never spoke much of them – were they that bad?"

"They were – they hated me from the moment I was dumped on their doorstep. My mother and my aunt never got on, especially after my mother was accepted at Hogwarts. They don't like people being better than them, especially their son. I was forced to hold back at school, so I didn't appear better than Dudley. They attempted to use violence to rid me of magic, but they eventually realised that it triggered accidental magic so they tried to bombard me with non-magical items. Slavery and near-starvation were also part of the daily routine."

"How could your parents want you sent there after their deaths?" Sarah asked.

"They didn't – they put in their wills that I was not to go anywhere near them, but Dumbledore blocked the reading of it and he was the one who dumped me with them."

"Well, you don't have to put up with them anymore." Sarah said, silently vowing to deal with them when they went to England to deal with Voldemort, "What do you plan to do after you defeat this Voldemort person?"

"Knowing Dumbledore, he has it all planned out. I bet you anything he'll want me to take over teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts so I'll be under his thumb and I'll also bet you that he's arranging a marriage for me."

"Can he do that?" asked Sarah.

"Dumbledore could do whatever he wanted, but since the Ministry disbelieved the stories of Voldemort's revival, he's lost a lot of power. Doesn't stop him doing what he wants though."

"What do YOU want to do after Voldemort is dealt with?"

"I'd like to go back to Ilvermorny and finish my studies there. It's been refreshing not to have incompetent teachers like Snape, dingbats like Trelawney predicting my death every lesson or people believing what the papers say about me or even the false stories printed in the history books. The way they describe things, you would think they were there. That's something else that's been bugging me since I found out about the magical world – how DID they know what happened? Dumbledore and Voldemort both speak of my mother's love protecting me from the Killing Curse but Voldemort was in no place to tell anyone so how did Dumbledore know? There were four people there – my parents, Voldemort and myself. The others go on about keeping me safe from the Death Eaters, but why paint a target on my back by announcing it to the whole world? Ron said that it was common knowledge that I was sent to live with Muggles while that pompous idiot Ernie in Hufflepuff knows I hate them. Everyone knew about my scar. My godfather, as you know, was locked up without a trial. I bet this was to keep him from claiming custody."

"After this is done, why not invite him to return to America with us?" Sarah said.

"That's a good idea – he's been keen on getting away from England for a while but due to that Triwizard fiasco, he felt he had to come back to help protect me."

"He sounds a nice bloke – I'd like to meet him, and that Remus and Tonks."

"When we're on the final leg of the journey, when we're approaching the Temple of the Sun, why don't we have them brought along, along with your grandfather?"

"How are we going to get them there?"

"My friend Dobby can." Harry said before calling Dobby. He appeared with a pop. Sarah jumped back.

"Dobby – this is my girlfriend Sarah." Harry said, "He's worshipped me for years, even more so when I tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing him." Harry told the story about the Chamber of Secrets.

"Has there been any progress in the hunt?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dobby said, "Harry Potter's dogfather, Moony and Metamorph have found Slytherin's ring and locket. The locket was hidden at Order meeting place."

"What!" Harry shouted, "How on Earth did a Horcrux get there?"

"Dogfather's brother and Kreacher bring it there. Do you want Dobby to get the information from Dogfather?"

"Yes please. Also, ask them if they want to meet us at the Temple of the Sun for the final part of the journey in one week's time."

"Yes sir." Dobby said before vanishing.

"He's a weird creature." Sarah said.

"Weird, but very loyal. I don't know if I told you, but during my second year at Hogwarts, he tried to stop me going back because his former master made plans to open the legendary Chamber of Secrets. Afterwoulds, when I found out how Lucius Malfoy treated him, I tricked Mr. Malfoy into releasing him. Dobby won't let anyone try anything."

The two then went to sleep in separate sleeping bags so they would wake up early the following morning.


	15. Chapter 15

_As usual, I don't own anything._

 **With thanks to** **Sasparilla89 for providing much details about the country of Jordan**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Pankot Palace**

Dumbledore was holding another Order meeting in the Hogs Head pub. Since his arrest, he was released on conditional bail, as long as he didn't try to interfere with Hogwarts or try to make contact with Harry.

"This whole thing is going too far Albus," Moody said, "We're going to have to do something!"

"I'm afraid that with Harry Potter out of the country, there is nothing we can do about Voldemort." Dumbledore answered.

"Does anyone know what he's planning?" Moody asked, glaring at Molly Weasley in particular.

"I don't know a thing. He didn't tell Ron or Hermione anything and if Ginny knows something, she's not telling. He must have told Fred and George something, they wouldn't have run away otherwise."

"Can't you keep track of him?" another member wanted to know.

"No – my equipment which were linked to the tracking charms were confiscated by the International Confederation and destroyed – they ruled it was an unwarranted invasion of privacy. The tracking charms were removed beforehand anyway. Fawkes won't take me to Harry but he can tell something's going on, something big."

"Was anything left behind that would reveal anything?" someone else asked.

"No. He took everything of value except for his Hogwarts books and robes. I believe he told Molly in a letter we found at the house to give the robes to one of her sons and to give the books to young Ginny."

* * *

In the meantime, Daphne and Blaise cornered Ron and Hermione and got them into an empty classroom to discuss even more things. The two Gryffindors were celebrating after Amelia Bones personally passed on the news to Ron that all of Umbridge's trumped up charges were dropped and his bail conditions were now cancelled. He was also in line for compensation from Umbridge's own funds.

"We've seen Harry over the years here and it seems he knows nothing of our world." Daphne said, "Why does he not know who his family allies are?"

"Until you said," Hermione said, "I didn't know."

"I didn't know either. If my parents knew, they're keeping it quiet." Ron said, "Why didn't you come forward before now?"

"We planned too but Lucius Malfoy came to my house after I was sorted into Slytherin – he said that if I was caught associating with Harry, he'd have my little sister Astoria killed." Daphne answered, "With Snape and Draco reporting everyone's every move to his father, it wasn't easy."

"Why come forward now?"

"Now Snape and Lucius Malfoy are in prison and Draco not having much power as he used to, it's easy too. We believe in Harry – we never thought he was the Heir of Slytherin or entered himself in the Triwizard. To keep us away, Malfoy had us beaten. We went to Dumbledore but he swept it under the carpet." Blaise answered, "We mainly decided to start our own support of him after that farcical trial, which in itself was illegal. Then the laws passed against him. We worked out that the Ministry, especially Fudge and Umbridge were hiding something. It's a good job Harry has that house-elf to help him."

"Before Fudge was removed, the Aurors would intercept our communications to make sure we weren't in contact with Harry. If it comes to it, then we will apply to join Harry at Ilvermorny." Daphne said.

"What is the plan?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know yet." Blaise said.

* * *

The following day, Harry and Sarah completed their journey to Mayapore. It was a small village with bristling crops although the population didn't look very healthy. The two parked their motorbikes and walked to the nearest person. In Hindi, Sarah asked to see the Chieftain. They were taken to see him.

" _My name is Sarah Williams and this is Harry Potter. My great-grandfather visited this village seventy years ago and returned Sivalinga to you._ "

" _I remember him – Indiana Jones. I was one of the children rescued by him and his friends from the mines under Pankot Palace_."

" _My great-grandfather, he has left us._ "

" _He was a brave man. Many years ago, he saved our lives. What can we do for you?_ "

" _We would like a guide to Pankot Palace to find the lost Shankra Stones to help save lives._ "

" _We will help you. We all owe Dr Jones a life debt._ "

The Chieftain and a Shaman led the duo out of the room and took them to the centre of the village. They looked at a large bolder with a hole engraved in it. In the hole was a stone with three lines etched into it.

"That's the Shankra Stone Grandfather Indiana recovered." Sarah said to Harry. He felt his wand burning in his pocket and took it out. It was glowing the nearer it was to the stone. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an old man wearing black robes watching them. He was holding a wand.

"Your friend is a magic user," The Shaman said in English, "Do not worry, we are now protected by magic users. You would call them Aurors."

The duo spent the night at the village being treated like royalty. Their guide had his own motorbike. As they prepared to leave, Harry saw the same man watching them. The trio kicked-started their motorbikes and rode away.

* * *

The same day at Hogwarts, Professor Flitwick walked up to Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"I've been asked to take you to the Headmistress' office." He said, leading the two away.

In McGonagall's office, she was sitting down with Gaiman next to her. Flitwick led Ron and Hermione into the office.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger. Please take a seat." McGonagall said and the two sat down. Gaiman walked over and scanned them with his wand.

"These two have mail diverting charms on them. It's coded to divert any mail for them to the Ministry. There are also listening charms on them." Gaiman said. He waved his wand again. "They have now been removed. Whoever put them on managed to cover their tracks."

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"It appears that in their attempt to find out what Harry Potter has planned," Gaiman said, "the Ministry of Magic placed charms on you to divert any mail to them which would be examined before being sent back to you. The listening charms were probably there to eavesdrop on you – they are illegal to use on children."

"The nerve of it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I've taken them off now, so you should get your mail straight away. I don't think you will be getting much mail from Mr. Potter though – as I understand things, he's gone missing."

There was much surprise from the group in the office.

"What happened?" McGonagall said.

"Do you know who he is staying with in America?" Gaiman asked. Everyone shook their heads. "He's staying with a bloke called Mutt Williams and his granddaughter Sarah, both Muggles."

"Who is he?" Flitwick asked.

"He's the son of the famed archaeologist Indiana Jones. According to my information, his father was a great friend of Mr. Potter's grandfather. Anyhow, Mr. Potter returned to their home for our Thanksgiving weekend and never returned to Ilvermorny afterwards."

"Do you think the Death Eaters got him?" McGonagall asked.

"No, we have people checking on our borders – Muggle and Magical to see if anyone with a Dark Mark tries to enter the country. Mr. Williams' granddaughter has also vanished from the home. We're sure Mr. Williams knows something but he's not saying a word. The Headmaster of Ilvermorny is also remaining tight-lipped. Mr. Potter might have revealed his plans to him and the Headmaster took an oath of silence not to reveal the plans."

* * *

It took a day for Sarah, Harry and their guide to reach the outskirts of Pankot Palace.

"This is Pankot Palace." The guide said in not very good English, "Be careful, rumour says Thuggee cult starting again and meeting here."

"We'll be careful." Sarah said. She got her gun out and checked it was loaded before tucking it behind her back. The guide turned around and rode away. Harry and Sarah moved their motorbikes to a nearby tree and chained them up.

Then, after making themselves look slightly presentable, they took each other's hand and walked up the path to Pankot Palace.

* * *

Kreacher popped into the kitchen and walked over to Sirius.

"It seems our old friend Wormtail is outside trying to spy on us and he has a big snake with him." Sirius said.

"Let's get him!" Tonks said. The three left the room and popped back seconds later with both Wormtail and Voldemort's snake Nagini.

"I'll take this idiot to the Ministry." Tonks said before vanishing with a stunned Wormtail. She had been informed a few days ago that she was no longer wanted for being a former member of the Order. Remus was scanning the snake with his wand.

"It seems the snake is a Horcrux." He said, stunning it.

"Two more to go." Sirius said. He had made his plan for getting the diadem from Hogwarts. Earlier that day, Tonks had gone to Gringotts and invoked a rarely used part of the human/goblin treaty which prohibited the storage of extreme dark items in their vaults. As soon as they found out an Horocrux was being stored there, the goblins removed it from the Lestrange vault and promptly destroyed it.

* * *

Harry and Sarah entered the courtyard, which was deserted. They looked around and made for the entrance.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Harry said.

Walking through the corridors, they could see dust and cobwebs as far as the eye could see. Harry got his wand out.

" _Point Me Shankra Stones._ " Sarah looked as the wand seemed to guide him. She followed him.

"Great-Grandfather's journals stated that there are at least three entrances to the catacombs. One, I refuse to go in because I hate bugs." She said.

The couple were now in a banqueting hall. Harry's wand was going haywire. He walked to a nearby wall and pressed against it. A door opened and he and Sarah walked though it into tunnels.

" _Lumos_." Harry said, lighting his wand. Slowly, the two walked through the tunnel. After ten minutes, the tunnel opened up into a massive cave. Looking around, they could see men digging at the rock face. Guarding them, they could see men in red robes with black sashes. They were holding whips and were occasionally putting them to use.

"Looks like they're continuing the search for the other stones." Sarah said, "Great-Grandfather said that the Thuggees never found the last two, although before he and his companions retreated, he thought he saw the other two. But how are we going to get to them without being seen?"

"You forgot about this," Harry said, getting his invisibility cloak out. He put it over the two of them.

"I thought you were joking about that!" Sarah said. She had never seen it used. The two started to creep into the mine, following the directions given by Harry's wand. They had to go very slowly, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. An hour later, the wand stopped reacting.

"Looks like the stones are hidden here," Harry said, "If we try to dig them out, there is a risk we'll get caught so," he pointed his wand at the floor, " _Accio Shankra stones_."

The ground started to react and the stones flew into his hands. Harry stashed them in his bag. The two looked around and saw Thuggee troops standing near the tunnel in which they entered.

"How did Dr. Jones escape?" Harry asked.

"In a mine cart. But they did have Thuggees after them in two other carts." Sarah answered. Looking around, they saw a couple of carts being pushed back into the huge cavern. They started to creep over to one. Then Sarah heard someone talking.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"Someone's seen our footprints and where you summoned the stones from." Sarah answered.

"Prepare to make a run for it." Harry said.

Then before either of them could do anything, a voice could be heard.

" _Ministry Aurors here – surrender and put your hands in the air._ "

Gunfire could be heard along with spell casting. The green light of the killing curse could be seen along with stunners and other curses. A few of the villains also cast the Cruciatus curse.

"Now!" Harry said, removing the cloak. The two ran to a nearby mine cart and pushed it. The Thuggees were fighting Indian Aurors – both groups were too busy to notice Harry and Sarah. Standing at the high entrance to the cave was the same man who observed them leaving the small village. The cart started moving and the couple climbed into it as it built up speed. A few moments later, they could see a fork in the rails.

"Take us into the caves! That's the quickest way to the rope bridge!" Sarah said. Harry took a spade and hit the junction switch, which changed, allowing their cart to go deeper into the caves.

Looking down some of the rail bridges from their cart, they could see fiery pits underneath the rails. Sarah privately hoped that any rail bridges would hold. Thankfully, the Thuggees hadn't seen anything and weren't on their trail. They soon came to another fork in the rails.

"Keep going the way we're going – they join up again later." Sarah said.

Twenty minutes later, Harry pulled the brake, slowing the cart down as he could see the end of the line. As it stopped, the two got off and headed towards the end of the tunnel. It was a good job they went slow, as it went to a deep chasm. The two slid across a narrow platform and made it back to solid ground.

Harry's wand started to react and the couple walked until they made it to a recently repaired rope-bridge.

"This is the area where he lost two of the stones." Sarah said. They both looked down and saw it was a massive drop, Sarah could just about see crocodiles in the water.

"Well, this is where we recover the stones," Harry said, " _Accio Shankra Stones._ " He pointed his wand at the river below. With a big splash two items flew out of the river and into Harry's hand. He put them in his bag before they started to cross the bridge.

"We've got the stones, now for the Grail." Harry said. Sarah had stopped on the other side of the bridge and he stopped with her. Standing there was an old man in Indian wizard clothing and what looked like Indian Aurors.

"Welcome Harry Potter." The old man said in slow but perfect English.

* * *

During this time, Sirius crept into Honeydukes during a busy day. He was lucky it was on a Hogsmeade weekend so there was a good chance of getting in without being noticed. He went into the basement and opened the trapdoor and walked through the secret passage.

Before he opened the door into Hogwarts, he disillusioned himself. Then, after opening the door to the passage, he crept into Hogwarts and made his way to the seventh floor until he got to the area Dobby had told him about. He walked in front of it three times before the door formed and he went in. Sirius was in a room filled with items of all descriptions. He looked around until he found what he was looking for. He took it and crept out and made his way back to the one eyed witch passage and made good his escape.

* * *

Harry and Sarah were taken to the Indian Auror headquarters where they were treated like royalty.

"My name is Gandor," the old man said, "I saw you two at the village of Mayapore – I thought you weren't serious about finding the stones. Why do you want them?"

"I wanted to finish my great-grandfather's work in finding them and I also believe they can help Harry here finish off some bloke called Voldemort." Sarah said.

"Ah yes, Lord Voldemort. We know of him here and know he managed to resurrect himself. Unlike the idiots in the British Ministry, we believe you. The International Confederation showed us a copy of the memories you provided – we were able to confirm that the ritual used was originated here in India roughly one hundred and fifty-two years ago." Gandor said.

"Wormtail must have learnt it while en route to Albania to find Voldemort." Harry said, "Are you going to stop us?"

"No, we're not going to stop you. I just wanted to talk to you first. I've had an Auror bring your motorbikes." Gandor handed what looked like two toy motorbikes. "To unshrink them, just tap them with your wand."

"Thank you." Harry said.

"There is one thing I will ask for – one of the stones you recovered." Gandor said.

"How come?" asked Sarah.

"It is part of our heritage. All we would like is one to put in a museum, you can keep the others."

Sarah got a stone out of her bag and passed it over.

"Thank you Miss. Williams." Gandor said, "I will have someone escort you to a hotel where I recommend you rest for the night and in the morning, when you are refreshed and have had something good to eat, someone will escort you to the airport. We have a Dark Lord problem of our own. He is in charge of the Thuggees you saw at Pankot Palace and we are close to dealing with him."

Two hours later, Harry and Sarah were relaxing in a top five star hotel.

First thing the following morning, they went to the airport.

* * *

A press release issued on behalf of Madam Bones and the interim Ministry during the same time:

 **SIRIUS BLACK CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES**

 **PETER PETTIGREW FAKED DEATH**

 _Thanks to the tireless work of one of our Aurors, who believes in justice, democracy and freedom, it has been discovered that a major miscarriage of justice has been conducted against a member of an Ancient and Noble House._

 _Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban shortly after the first war with the Dark Lord on charges of murdering Peter Pettigrew and thirteen Muggles. He famously escaped two years ago. It was also revealed that he betrayed James and Lily Potter to You-Know-Who._

 _Auror Nymphadora Tonks discovered Pettigrew outside the Black ancestral home yesterday and arrested him and brought him to the Ministry where he was questioned. After the questioning, a pardon was authorised for Mr. Black._

 _Pettigrew admitted that he was cornered by Mr. Black and saw no way out until Aurors came on the scene. Pettigrew shouted out that Mr. Black betrayed the Potters then cast a non-verbal blasting spell, which apparently killed him along with thirteen Muggles, leaving Mr. Black to be sent to Azkaban. It was also discovered that Pettigrew is an unregistered animagus, having the form of a rat and spent eleven years being cared for by Percy Weasley. Madam Bones has announced that the Weasley family will not face charges for harbouring a felon, due to them not knowing about Pettigrew's crimes or his animagus status. This was confirmed via questioning via Veritserum._

* * *

Harry and Sarah landed in the city of Amman in Jordan hours later – it was not far from India. The two found a discreet corner where Harry tapped the motorbikes which made them normal size. It was not easy – people were everywhere. Harry found out from an English speaker that due to the terrain, only 10% of the country had settlements in, which housed 90% of the population.

While Sarah brought several bottles of water for their trek, Harry checked the map in the diary, then a local GPS map on his PDA and plotted a course.

"How do we find the Grail?" Sarah asked, "In those memories, the temple was destroyed."

"I'll use the levitation charm to move the rubble and summon the Grail." Harry said, "With any luck, we'll get it. Dobby!"

With a quiet pop, the elf appeared.

"Dobby – can you go to Mutt Williams' house and then to Headquarters and bring Mutt, Sirius, Remus and Tonks to the Temple of the Sun, and ask them to bring any artefacts they've discovered please?"

"Dobby is very happy to serve." The elf said before vanishing.

"Why don't you get him to take us there?"Sarah wanted to know.

"I've never been on any sort of trip before thanks to the Dursleys – no holidays or school trips, also I'm rather enjoying our journey." Harry said, giving his girlfriend a kiss. Sarah again gave a dirty look at the mention of the Dursleys and vowed to do something about it when they were in England. The two kick-started their motorbikes, turned south and rode into the desert.

As they drove through the desert, they saw camels with only one hump along with horses. They kept a respectable distance away so not to scare the animals.


	16. Chapter 16

_As usual, I don't own anything._

 **A quick answer to a question I was asked, Mutt is the only element from** _ **The Kingdom of the Crystal Skull**_ **along with the warehouse mentioned because there wasn't really anything in that film that could be used in this story. Of course, his mother was Marion, who featured in** _ **Raiders of the Lost Ark**_ **and** _ **Kingdom of the Crystal Skull,**_ **the Thuggees, Pankot Palace and the Shankra Stones were in** _ **The Temple of Doom**_ **while the Indiana Jones part of this crossover was mostly based on** _ **The Last Crusade**_ **, which was my favourite.**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **The Holy Grail**

Seven hours later, Harry and Sarah rode their motorbikes through the Canyon of the Crescent Moon. As they finished their trek, they were amazed when they saw the Temple of the Sun. The temple was carved out of the mountain rock with such precise detail, it must have taken decades. From what they could see, some of the detail on the rock had been eroded over the centuries.

"That looks like _Al Khazneh_ in Petra, otherwise known as 'The Treasury'," Sarah said, "But the one in Petra only has a tiny room inside. The people who did this one must have spent decades cutting out the interior and setting the traps."

Looking around, they could find Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Mutt sitting down in armchairs (which Dobby must have brought along) getting on like a house on fire.

There were greetings as the group met.

"This is my girlfriend Sarah," Harry said.

"Girlfriend then? That's going to tick old Molly Weasley off!" Sirius said.

"And why is that?" Sarah asked in a firm tone of voice.

"She wants Harry to marry her daughter." Sirius said, "Goes to show that people can't get their own way all the time." Sarah glared at him with a look that promised something was going to happen to Molly Weasley if she ever met the older woman.

"I thought you would like to be here for the final part of the quest." Harry said.

"We've got all the Horocruxes," Sirius said, "There was one hidden in Bellatrix's vault but the goblins destroyed it."

"Good stuff!" Harry said.

The group of six walked into the Temple, expecting ruins. But everything was intact.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sarah said as they walked into the reception hall. Everything looked as if nothing had happened sixty years ago. They could see the seal on the floor which could be seen in the memories.

"If everything has been repaired, then the challenges have been reset." Sarah added.

Harry looked at the diary before going up some steps. "I'm going to undergo the challenges. I have to prove myself worthy of claiming the Grail."

"Then I'm coming with you." Sarah said. She ran over to him and the two walked down a passage.

"We'll let you know when it's safe." Harry said to the others.

"Be careful!" Mutt shouted. He knew that it was no good trying to convince her to stay.

The couple then started walking down the passage. There were cobwebs everywhere. The two brushed them away.

" _The Breath of God,_ " Harry said, quoting the diary, "Only the Penitent Man will pass." The two continued walking but nothing happened. Sarah held onto Harry.

"The Pendant Man is only for God." Sarah said. Then the two could feel a slight wind blowing against them.

"The Pennant Man kneels before God," Harry said, sensing something, "KNEEL!" The two fell to the ground on their knees as three items slid out of place as the two moved. Harry aimed his wand at them and cast a freezing spell. The three items stopped and the two could see two saw what looked like a giant sword blade plus a round blade which would normally be seen in a sawmill.

"Wow – that must be the reason for those decapitated bodies in the entrance in the memories. They didn't have the information Dr. Jones and we have." Harry said. Sarah looked at him.

"The second challenge is the _Word of God. Only in the footsteps of God, will he succeed._ " Sarah said.

She and Harry moved through a wall of webbing to find the next room covered in blocks, each with a letter on them. They looked as good as new.

"The word of God," Harry said, "Jehovah." He was reading the relevant entry in the Diary. He made to go to the letter J but Sarah pulled him back.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Latin is the language used here. In that alphabet, Jehovah begins with an I!" she said. She then picked up a stone and threw it onto the letter J. As it landed, the block broke away and fell down a huge chasm. Harry didn't want to think how deep that chasm went.

"Grandfather made that same mistake and nearly fell to his death," Sarah said, "Follow me." She went to the letter I and nothing happened. Then she went to the letter E while Harry went to I. Sarah then moved to H, then O, then V and finally A before stepping to the other side, with Harry following her.

"You would have thought that would have been mentioned in the Diary." Harry said.

"And ruin a priceless book? No way!" Sarah said.

"My friend Hermione is the same – she'd rather die than see someone deface a book. Then again, when she realised what the monster of Slytherin was, she ripped a page out of a book before being petrified."

"Before we go any further Harry, I want to know – do you have feelings for Hermione Granger?" Sarah asked.

"No. She's more like the sister I never had but always wanted. I would have asked her to the Yule Ball last Christmas but I had more interest in this other girl, who ended up going with Cedric. By the time I would have asked her, she had already been asked by Viktor Krum." Harry said – he had told Sarah about his adventures at Hogwarts, so she would know who people were.

"So I don't have to worry about her?" Sarah asked.

"No. As I said, I intend to return to Ilvermorny after dealing with Voldemort. Hermione will most likely stay at Hogwarts. If she wants to transfer to Ilvermorny, then I'll help her. With idiots like Fudge in charge and people like Lucius Malfoy pulling strings behind the scenes, I might never be able to speak or write to my friends there again, not that I had many there in the first place. For all we know, they might have charges filed against me for killing him – from what I know of the corruption at the Ministry, they probably have a whole set of arrest warrants with my name on ready for use."

"So why deal with Voldemort then?" Sarah asked.

"Avenging my parents," Harry said, "Voldemort will not leave me alone until one of us is dead and I intend for him to be the dead one, sooner rather than later."

"Let's do it then." Sarah said. The two walked through a narrow passage and made it to a ledge which fell to nothingness. They could see a hole in the wall on the other side.

" _The Path of God – only in a leap from the lion's head, will he prove his worth._ " Harry said, looking at the diary page. They could see the lion's head on the wall next to them. Harry looked again at the diary page – it showed a knight holding the Grail and appeared to show him walking in thin air.

"You've got to believe there is a bridge there." He said. Harry then walked off the ledge and landed on thin air. He knelt down and looked around – he could see the bridge but the top was painted to make it look blended with the wall. As he walked across the bridge, Sarah joined him. At the end of the bridge, Harry threw sand and stones across the bridge to show it to the others. He then sent red sparks with his wand down the passage, then the couple knelt down and crawled through a passage until they reached a room.

In it, there were hundreds of candles burning with torches at various spots. Against the wall on a table carved from the cave wall were dozens of cups of various sizes and makes. There was an altar of sorts with an aging book on it. The two walked into the room. Suddenly, green light fired towards them. Both of them ducked, then a red light fired at them.

"Protego!" Harry said, casting a shield charm which stopped the spell. "Expelliarmus!" He then said, aiming his wand from where the light came from. It hit thin air and then an old man appeared.

"Good trap – he was hiding under a Disillusionment charm. He probably has charms on the challenges to know if someone has made it through, then he is the final part of the challenge." Harry said.

The man came up to him. "I never thought a wizard would come to find the Grail. My strength has left me."

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"A wizard who found this temple in ruins, I swore an oath to the Grail Knight, who was dying to guard the Grail. He told me that a group had tried to remove the Grail from here which caused the destruction of the temple. I repaired it and reset all the traps before retiring to this chamber."

He sent a memory into Harry's head which he got from the Grail Knight.

" _You have chosen wisely. But the Grail cannot be taken beyond the Great Seal. That is the boundary and the price of immortality."_

"As with the Knight before me, I vowed to wait until someone came to challenge me to mortal combat and now, you must vanquish me."

"I'm not going to kill you." Harry said, but stopped as Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Mutt came in. They looked in awe at the collection of Grails.

"Which one is the Grail?" Sirius asked, forgetting the one he saw in the memory.

"You must choose, but choose wisely, for the true Grail will give you live, while the false Grail will take it from you." The wizard said.

Harry and Sarah looked at the collection of cups on the rock shelf – all were gold and elaborate, with many with jewels encrusted in them. Then Harry saw a small, basic cup.

"This is it." He said, "I remember this one from the diary. I'll make sure first." This one looked like it had been made from clay. Harry took it to a bowl of water, filled it and drank from it. Moments later, he fell to his knees, screaming in pain. The group went to him as he fell on his back and saw his scar bleeding and what sounded like a scream coming from it.

(In Malfoy Manor, where the enemy were about to apperate to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort stopped what he was doing, feeling slight pain as he felt the destruction of the Horocrux.)

"That scar appears to be a Horcrux. Pour the water from the Grail over it." The wizard said. Sarah refilled the Grail and poured it over the scar. It continued to bleed and scream until seconds later it stopped and the scar began to fade.

"You have chosen wisely. It seems you were a living Horcrux. The Grail gives eternal life to the living, but not to the living dead." The wizard said.

Sirius took the other Horcruxes out of a bag he was carrying and laid them out on the floor – Ravenclaw's diadem, Slytherin's locket and ring and finally Nagini the snake. Harry retook the Grail and filled it with water and slowly poured it over the artefacts. Each screamed as the Horcrux in them was destroyed.

(Voldemort stopped and knelt down. He and the Death Eaters were now in the Forbidden Forest. He could feel his Horocruxes being destroyed. A Death Eater went up to him.

"My Lord." He began but Voldemort turned and cast the killing curse on him.

"We go now." Voldemort said and he and the Death Eaters continued.)

"Can we take this with us?" Harry asked, "We need to defeat the Dark wizard Voldemort, who is living a living death."

"You may take it with you, but you must return it afterwards." The wizard waved his wand, "I have disabled the final trap so you can take it away."

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Blaise Zabini ran to Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger in the library.

"I've just overheard Draco telling some of his followers that You-Know-Who is on his way here! We need to warn Harry!"

"Dobby!" Daphne said. The house-elf appeared. "Dobby – warn Harry that the Dark Lord is on his way to Hogwarts."

"Dobby cannot enter the Temple of the Sun but will try to find some way to inform him." Dobby said before vanishing.

"What is the Temple of the Sun?" Daphne asked.

* * *

The group walked out of the Temple of the Sun and towards the motorbikes when Dobby appeared.

"What's the matter Dobby?" Harry asked.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on his way to Hogwarts. With Death Eaters." Dobby said.

"We need to get back pretty damn quick." Harry said, "Dobby, can you get us there?"

"Yes," he said, "hold on."

Everyone grabbed hold of Dobby as he took them away from Jordan.

Mutt, Sarah and Harry landed on each other in the Shrieking Shack while Sirius, Remus and Tonks landed normally.

"You two wait here." Sirius said as the three wizards (and the one witch) made to leave.

"We're not staying behind." Sarah said, taking her gun out and checking it was loaded. Mutt did the same.

"Very well." The group left.

Students looked on in horror as Voldemort and Death Eaters walked into the Great Hall.

"You can't be You-Know-Who!" one student shouted, "Minister Fudge said it was a made-up story by Potter!"

"I have a lot to thank Cornelius for," Voldemort said, "By denying my return and making Mr. Potter out to be a delusional liar, he made it easy for me to gather my followers."

"So Potter didn't murder Cedric?" another student asked.

"Cedric?" Voldemort asked, then remembering, "Ah yes, that fine young man, no, it was my follower Wormtail." At the same time, Draco Malfoy and others were joining the Death Eaters. The other students got up and move back to the other side of the room.

A Death Eater threw the first curse and hit a first year student with the Cruciatus curse. A sixth year student fired a banishing curse at him, the Death Eater in question flying back. The gloves were now off – teachers, Death Eaters and students started firing curses at each other.

A couple of volunteers gathered as many first years together to get them out of the Hall, the first years not having the magical knowledge to defend themselves. Voldemort watched as the action unfolded. He was going to let his Death Eaters have some fun first and when Dumbledore came to try to save the day, he would save his strength for his old enemy. Their orders were no killing curses – that first one was reserved for Dumbledore.

Harry and the others reached the Entrance Hall. Mutt and Sarah had many admiring looks at the school. Because they had apperated straight to the Shrieking Shack, they bypassed the Muggle repelling wards. Through the open doors, they could see the fighting. He took the Grail and filled it with water from his wand, followed by a charm to stop it spilling. He then looked at Sarah.

"When I give the word, get the stones out and throw them at that snake face man. We'll use the magic from them to weaken Voldemort and then I'll throw the water in the Grail over him."

"Alright." His girlfriend answered. The six ran into the hall.

"It's Harry!" Hermione said, spotting her friend. Everyone stopped fighting and looked.

"Tom!" Harry said. Voldemort turned and looked at him, "It's time to end this once and for all."

"Kill those with him but leave him for me." Voldemort said as Harry approached him.

Sarah ducked as Bellatrix Lestrange fired a killing curse at her, then in retaliation, fired her gun at the insane Death Eater. Unfamiliar with Muggle weapons, Bellatrix watched as Sarah fired and raised her wand to strike down the girl who dared take up arms against her but fell down as the bullets hit their target. It was not the first death Sarah had seen, or participated in.

Mutt quickly dispatched Robert Sharp, then joined other students in the fight. The other Death Eaters rejoined the fight. Sirius, Remus and Tonks joined in.

"Now." Harry said. He took his Shankra stone out of his pocket and threw it at Voldemort. Sarah followed suit with the other two.

"What sort of trickery is this?" Voldemort asked.

"The end of you." Harry said. As the stones got closer to each other, they began to glow.

Sarah began to recite a prayer, which her great-grandfather had told her about: " _You betrayed Shiva,_ _Tum Shiva ke, evideth ka tato, Tum Shiva ke vishwaas karte ho!_ "

With that, the stones burst into flames. They struck Voldemort who screamed as they started to burn his body. Sarah continued to recite the prayer. Harry took the Grail and removed the charm covering the top.

"Give my regards to Kali," Harry said, "in hell!" He threw the water at Voldemort. With a mighty splash, it hit him and it started to eat at him.

"What is this magic?" Voldemort wanted to know as the Grail water ate at him.

"This is the Holy Grail. It caught the blood of Jesus Christ on the cross as he was killed. It gives everlasting life to those who drink it. But in your case Tom," Harry said, "You are a living death and it cannot help you. Without your Horocruxes, you are nothing but a magical construct."

Aurors and Madam Bones charged into the Great Hall – everyone had stopped fighting as they watched the confrontation between Harry and Voldemort. Minutes later, Voldemort had rotted away, ending up a big dust pile on the floor.

"Death Eaters!" Amelia Bones said, "Put your wands on the floor and put your hands up."

Not knowing what to do, the Death Eaters still in the fight dropped their wands and put their hands up.

" _Accio Death Eater wands._ " Tonks said. The wands all flew into her hand.

Harry knelt down to Voldemort's ashes and picked them up. Slowly, he poured them into the Grail and everyone watched with a flash as the Grail water finished them forever. Harry turned to find Auror wands pointing at him. Sarah picked up the stones.

"Harry Potter," one Auror said, "You have violated your exile. Surrender your wand to us and prepare to be taken to Azkaban."

"Auror Dawlish," Madam Bones said, "I told you lot yesterday that I have rescinded his exile and ended the unlawful actions against him. Mr. Potter, I wish to speak with you at your earliest convenience."

* * *

The following day, Harry, Sarah and Mutt went into the kitchen at Number 12 to find Sirius sitting in it with Amelia Bones, McGonagall and Dumbledore waiting for Harry.

"What are you doing here Dumbledore?" Harry asked, "Isn't there some restraining order against you?"

"I got permission to talk to you as long as Professor McGonagall and Madam Bones were present." Dumbledore said.

"Mr. Potter – I wish to apologize for the actions of the Ministry against you. At her trial before the ICW, Delores Umbridge admitted sending the Dementors after you, so as Minister of Magic, I have authorised a full pardon for you, with the Hogwarts suspension cancelled. Your exile is also rescinded – such actions authorised by Fudge were illegal but even the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement couldn't go over the Minister." She said.

"Thank you Madam Bones." Harry said, "when did you become Minister?"

"Three days ago, Cornelius Fudge was officially stripped of his title when he was convicted of accepting bribes from Death Eaters among other crimes. Authorised by the Queen, I was sworn in as Minister after serving the post in a temporary capacity. It is not usual for the Crown to get involved in magical affairs, but the ICW requested she authorise my swearing in so I could officially repeal all the laws against you.

"I would like a statement from you about what happened." She continued. Harry told the story of what he had learnt from his grandfather and how he decided to go on the hunt for the Grail. Dumbledore stepped in.

"Harry – Hogwarts is waiting for you. I can arrange some tuition for you and you will hopefully pass your O.W.L's." he said.

"No thank you Dumbledore." Harry said, "I'm going to go back to America with Mutt and Sarah. I've got two weeks to make up and I'm going to take my O.W.L's at Ilvermorny."

"Not all the Death Eaters were captured Harry. Some of them escaped arrest. It is unsafe for you to leave the country. Return to Hogwarts and go to the Dursleys during the holidays." Dumbledore pleaded.

"No!" Harry said, "I've had enough of you, incompetent teachers who can't teach to save their lives and bullies whose actions you seem to endorse and allow them to get away with. I'm returning to Ilvermorny to finish my education and my decision is final! At least there you won't get teachers like Snape who picks on people based on their parents or idiots like Lockhart who tried to obliviate students!"

"Minister Bones," Harry said, "I would like a guarantee of protection in case certain people wish to remove me from Ilvermorny. I am emancipated, thanks to Fudge turning my hearing into a full criminal trial and can make my own choices."

"You've got it." Madam Bones said, "What do you plan to do now?"

"Now? First Sarah and I will return to the Grail to it's rightful home then it's back to America." Harry said, "I intend to get my O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's."

"What do you plan to do after school? There is a place in the Auror corps," Madam Bones said.

"It'll be in your best interests and safety to take a job at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "With your talents, you can teach Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"I said NO. I'll decide what I'm doing after school when it comes to it and it'll be my choice, not yours."

"I have no intention of deciding what you do Mr. Potter," Madam Bones said, "I was only saying that if you wanted to, there was a place in the Aurors for you."

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't think I want to join the Aurors." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter – there are some people who would like to meet you at Hogsmeade this weekend," McGonagall said, "They asked me to ask you to meet with them before you leave."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said, "There is one thing I do need to do. When I went to Diagon Alley, there are several shopkeepers who risked prison to supply me with new books and clothing. I need to thank them all."


	17. Chapter 17

_As usual, I don't own anything._

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Aftermath**

Various press releases were issued over the next couple of days:

 **HARRY POTTER CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES**

 **DEFEATS YOU-KNOW-WHO AGAIN**

 **EXILE RESCINDED**

 _It was announced yesterday that Harry Potter has been cleared of all charges laid against him by Cornelius Fudge and his administration._

 _Yesterday, You-Know-Who brought an army of Death Eaters to Hogwarts School but was defeated by Mr. Potter, who risked arrest and possible execution by returning to England. Details on how Mr. Potter defeated him are being kept under wraps however._

 _The accusations that Mr. Potter murdered fellow student Cedric Diggory have been proven to have been lies fabricated by Lucius Malfoy, the real killer being one Peter Pettigrew._

 _Full details of Mr. Potter's plans haven't been revealed but there is speculation that he plans to return to the Ilvermorny School of Magic to complete his education, shunning a chance to return to Hogwarts._

* * *

 **DEATH EATER TRIALS START TODAY**

 **AMELIA BONES PROMISES CORRUPTION FREE HEARINGS**

 _The first of the Death Eater trials starts today. These are being held in the Ministry building but will be overseen by judges from the International Confederation of Wizards._

 _Amelia Bones, recently sworn in as Minister of Magic, has promised that Death Eaters will not be able to get off by using the words 'Imperious Curse'. She says that any claims of being under the Imperious Curse will be fully investigated. Anyone proven to be under the curse will be released but will be fined for their actions. Anyone proven to have lied about it will face additional time on their sentences._

* * *

 **LUCIUS MALFOY PROPOSES HARRY POTTER BILL**

 _Lucius Malfoy (already convicted of crimes by the ICW), brought to England to testify against Death Eaters, tried to use whatever influence he had left to propose a Harry Potter bill following rumours that Mr. Potter would not be returning to Hogwarts. The bill, if passed would force Mr. Potter to return to Hogwarts otherwise everything he owned would be confiscated by the Ministry and passed to Pureblood families. When asked for clarification of what he meant, Mr. Malfoy said that it would include: All money and family heirlooms in all Potter vaults. Mr. Malfoy also added that it should include all clothing owned by Mr. Potter, all books, his wand and his owl. Mr. Malfoy stated that Mr. Potter's personal belongings would be destroyed and his owl would be killed, despite the fact that killing a witch or wizard's familiar is illegal._

 _The bill was quickly thrown out by Minister Bones who declared that Mr Potter was to be allowed to return to America unmolested._

* * *

And so it went. Peter Pettigrew was also found guilty and sentenced to death. Severus Snape was convicted of several offences by the ICW, including training Death Eaters at Hogwarts and sentenced to fifty years in prison.

* * *

Harry and Sarah walked into the Three Broomsticks that weekend and walked to a table where Hermione, Ron and Ginny were sitting along with Daphne and Blaise. Hermione stood up and slapped Harry across the face.

"What was that for?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Going off and not saying a thing." Hermione said, "You could have told us."

"And have Dumbledore and Snape find out before I could go? You know what those two are like, they would have found some way to stop me and their most popular idea would have involved the word Dursleys. With the laws against me, I couldn't write to you to let you know where I was and how I was doing."

"How are you doing there?" Ron asked.

"Better now that I am not being taught by idiots like Snape or any of the other Defence teachers Dumbledore subjected us too." Harry said.

"Who is this then?" Ginny wanted to know, indicating Sarah.

"Sarah Williams, my girlfriend." Harry said.

"Congratulations mate," Ron said, "Mum's going to go nuts – she wanted you to marry Ginny."

At this, Ginny went bright red. Blaise and Daphne nudged Hermione.

"A while ago, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass came to us and told us a few things." She said.

"We've not been able to come forward before, because Snape and Malfoy made threats to us and our families. Our families have been allies for centuries and we planned to renew it when we all started school. But on our first day, after being sorted into Slytherin, Snape and Draco Malfoy came to us and knew the alliance between our families. They warned us that if we tried to make contract with you, the consequences would be dire. Draco implied that his father would have my younger sister killed."

"Why come forward now?" Harry wanted to know.

"With Snape and Lucius Malfoy in prison, Draco's power fell and it was safe to announce it to a select few, so we did and we plotted to help you the best we could." Daphne said.

"What were those things you used?" Ron wanted to know.

"The Sankara Stones – they were given to Sankara by the Hindu god Shiva with the message he should fight evil with them." Sarah said, "They were thought lost for years but four of them were found in tunnels under Pankot Palace in India. The fifth was found by a village and used to being peace and happiness."

"Five, but you only used three." Hermione said.

"One is still at the village – we weren't going to take it and the last one is in the possession of the Indian Ministry of Magic. The cup – the Holy Grail is believed to be the cup that Jesus Christ used during the Last Supper and captured his blood when he was crucified. It was entrusted to Joseph of Arimathea and it was lost for a thousand years until it was found by a Knight of the First Crusade. His two brothers returned to France one-hundred and fifty years after finding the Grail. Just before the final brother died of eternal old age, he told his story to a Franciscan monk. My great-great grandfather spent over forty years looking for the grail and he and my great-grandfather found it along with Harry's grandfather. But it was lost."

"When looking through memories and diaries I got out of the Potter vaults, my grandfather," Harry said, "reported that water from the Grail had an effect on dark artefacts and theorised that Voldemort had made certain ones to achieve immortality. Being suspended from Hogwarts, it gave me the chance to go and find it, but I needed help. I contacted Sarah's grandfather who promised to help me. I just didn't expect to fall in love with her." Sarah went red.

"What are your plans now?" Ginny asked, suspecting what the answer was going to be.

"I'm going to return to Ilvermorny to finish my education and when I'm done, I'm going to marry Sarah. As for a career, I haven't decided yet. If any of you want to join me at Ilvermorny, I'll see if I can arrange it."

"NO THEY DO NOT!" A voice could be heard. Everyone looked and saw Molly Weasley walking towards them.

"None of them are going to join you at that school and you're not going back either young man." She said.

"And what makes you think you can tell my boyfriend what he's going to do?" Sarah asked.

"Because it has been decided that he is marrying my daughter, not Muggle filth. Dumbledore promised me Harry would marry Ginny. As his future mother-in-law, I'm saying he is going to return to Hogwarts and after he graduates, he will take the job of Defence teacher!"

Sarah stepped out of her chair and slapped Molly across the face really hard. "How dare you think you can treat Harry like this. He's done nothing to hurt you, he's done what you lot here wanted him to do so why can't he live the rest of his life in peace?"

"Shut up you filthy Muggle slag." Molly Weasley said. Harry had heard enough.

"Mrs. Weasley, you've insulted the future Lady Potter and if you utter another word, then the Potters and Weasleys will no longer be allies."

"So be it – I enter my daughter Ginvera Molly Weasley into a marriage contract with Harry James Potter." Mrs. Weasley said. Instead of a glow which accompanied such a declaration, nothing happened.

"I was warned you might try this," Harry said, "So yesterday, I had a conversation with Mr. Weasley – it appears only he can enter your children into marriage contracts and he is of the firm belief that his children should choose who they want to marry. Anticipating trouble from you, he wrote out a promise contract, swearing that Ginny would not be entered into a marriage with me. Dumbledore had no power to promise such a marriage. Also anticipating other actions, Amelia Bones has granted me immunity from action for killing Voldemort, even if the only thing I did to him was throw water over him and made him waste away like the Wicked Witch of the West."

"How could you have watched The Wizard of Oz since the Dursleys wouldn't let you watch movies?" Hermione wanted to know. She explained to the others about the meaning

"I watched it with Sarah and her grandfather during the Summer." Harry said, "We're going now. If anyone wants to join me at Ilvermorny, let me know and I'll arrange for you to start after Christmas."

He and Sarah left the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

Later that day, there was a knock on the door at Number 4 Privet Drive. Petunia opened the door and saw Sarah there.

"I need to have a word with you about my boyfriend." She said, walking in without an invite.

"Get out of here you freak!" Vernon shouted.

"Yeah, get out of here freak!" Dudley said. Suddenly, a bang got his attention – his kitchen television exploded as Sarah got a shotgun out of her bag and fired a single bullet at the set – it was one Mutt had brought along but never used.

"Are you referring to witches and wizards? As it happens, I'm a normal person who fell in love with your nephew."

"Why would you fall in love with that freak?" Vernon asked, "My son is a better choice."

"That fat slob? I've seen better than him in the Bronx." Sarah said. They suddenly caught on to her American accent. Vernon knew about New York through his Grunnings business connections and knew the Bronx was one area Dudley would not last long in. Dudley took offence at this and grabbed a huge kitchen knife. He made to throw it but screamed in pain as Sarah fired at his hand – there was practically nothing left.

"Now, I've been hearing things about the way you've treated Harry over the years," She said, pumping the shotgun so it was ready to fire again, "He doesn't know I'm here and that is the way it is going to remain."

She left the house half an hour later, satisfied she had got enough revenge.

* * *

While Sarah was paying a trip to the Dursleys, Harry made a trip to Gringotts. He went down to his vault with two magically expanded and multi-compartment trunks similar to what Moody had and put in all but one galleon along with all the heirlooms, books, journals and similar items. He wasn't saying anything, but he was planning on hiding it.

The goblins in the American branch of Gringotts were surprised when Harry came to them and offered to sell them one of the Shankra stones. They had heard the legend of the stones and had always wanted one. They paid Harry two million galleons for it. He opened a new vault under Sarah's name and put in 200,000 galleons.

The rest he put into his multi-compartment trunks. Later that day, Harry went to the Williams' back garden and moved the garden shed. He dug a big hole where they were and put the two trunks inside before burying them with both dirt and concrete. Harry knew the ICW would not be in England forever and when that happened, Amelia Bones would be voted out of office and whoever in charge might approve plans to confiscate everything Harry owned.

A year later, a commission ruled the _Daily Prophet_ could resume publication again under strict conditions that libel was not allowed to be printed about minors, only Harry or his representatives could authorise articles about him, Rita Skeetar was not to be hired under any circumstances.

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

 **21st August, 2008**

Hedwig flew into the Burrow and dropped some letters onto the kitchen table before flying away. She knew what the reaction would be and was going to fly to 12 Grimmauld Place before flying back to America. Ron and Ginny picked their letters up and opened them.

"It's invitations to Harry's wedding," Ron said, reading an additional note, "He also wants me to be the best man."

"Sarah wants me to be one of her bridesmaids." Ginny said.

Despite the fact Harry returned to Ilvermorny, he returned to England or invited the Weasleys up to America for parts of the holidays. Hermione and Ginny got on well with Sarah.

"You're not going." Molly Weasley said, "I will not allow my children to go and see a fine wizard soil himself by marrying a Muggle."

"You can't stop me from going Mother," Ron said, "I'm of age and have graduated from Hogwarts so I'm going. You can't stop Ginny either – she is of age too."

Mrs. Weasley was speechless – Ron was right though, both were of age and didn't need her permission to go – she couldn't threaten to throw Ginny out, she was about to start a new year at Hogwarts and if Harry or Sirius found out she had thrown her daughter out, they would have offered her a room free of charge. She knew she was beaten this time.

* * *

Harry and Sarah's wedding was a Muggle affair, despite Sarah not having many Muggle friends. Besides Ron and Ginny, Fred and George had also come over along with the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team – it was explained that they were members of their House mixed-sex football team. Hermione, Blaise and Daphne were there too. McGonagall and Flitwick were also there. Hagrid sent his best wishes but knew that since it was to be a Muggle ceremony, he would stand out too much. Sarah and Hermione had become the best of friends and so Hermione was going to be her maid-of-honour. To round off the wedding party, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and her parents were there.

Harry looked as Mutt walked his only grandchild down the aisle. The two decided to hold their wedding a long sooner than they planned. Mutt told Harry that he had been diagnosed with an incurable illness and only had a few months left to live. He gave his blessing for Harry to marry Sarah and so the couple decided to hold it as soon as possible.

Anticipating trouble, the American Magical Governent had agreed to provide a few undercover Aurors to prevent attempts from Molly Weasley and/or Dumbledore to gatecrash. A lot of Harry's friends from Ilvermorny were also there.

The ceremony started off without a hitch but the trouble started when the minister asked: "If there is any man here who says these two should not be joined, speak now and forever hold your peace."

"I OBJECT!" Molly Weasley shouted from the entrance, "He's supposed to be marrying my daughter, not this freak!"

Two of the Aurors grabbed her. The minister looked bemused.

"She's just very delusional sir," Harry said, "She's had these thoughts that I should marry someone chosen for me instead of who I choose. Take her away please." The Aurors dragged Mrs. Weasley out of the church kicking and screaming. Ginny and Ron went bright red at their humiliation.

They later found out that Mrs. Weasley had been examined by some Mind Healers and discovered that she had been deluded into thinking Harry was going to marry Ginny and was determined it was going to happen one way or the other. She even sent letters to every magical household saying Ginny was off limits to all males. She was committed to St. Mungo's and Mr. Weasley had to make a very public apology for everything she had done.

* * *

After their wedding, Harry and Sarah went travelling across the world, finding artefacts on commission. Within a year, they were recognised as world famous tomb raiders. They met up with a multi-millionaire and got some financial assistance to set up Potter Archaeology.

They spent six years on their profession until circumstances made them take temporary retirement – she gave birth to their first child, a girl who they named Marion. Three years later, she had a son.


	18. Chapter 18

_This and the next several chapters feature a crossover with the 1980's series and toy range MASK. A couple of episodes have storylines which work will with this story. A lot of this and the next chapter is based on the episode The Secret of the Stone but with a few additions and subtractions._

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Many Years Later**

Eleven year old Marion Lily Potter was charging through the Potter's American residence. She was chasing her younger brother James who had stolen her diary.

"MARION! JAMES!" their mother Sarah shouted, "STOP CHASING EACH OTHER AND COME DOWN TO BREAKFAST!"

The two youngsters knew that when their mother started shouting, she meant business. The two walked into the dining room and sat down and started to eat their breakfast. Marion took her diary from James while Sarah wasn't looking. The sound of the door being knocked could be heard. Harry went to the front door and opened it to find Hogwarts' Filius Flitwick at the door.

"Professor Flitwick," Harry said, "What brings you here? Come in."

Harry led the Professor through to the living room. Sarah was on the telephone.

"Minerva asked me to try and convince you to let your daughter attend Hogwarts," Flitwick said, "As you may know, attendance has been down since you left and we feel that the presence of a Potter there will help boost attendance."

"So," Harry said, with a lack of surprise in his voice, "Hogwarts and the Ministry, after the way they treated me, want to use my daughter to encourage other people to attend?"

"I'm afraid so," Flitwick said, "I told Minerva that you would probably refuse but I agreed to talk to you about it as I'm one of only two from Hogwarts whose face you wouldn't slam the door into." Professor Flitwick had been a confidant for years, having never betrayed him or let student's treatment of Harry go unpunished.

Sarah held her hand to the phone and turned to Harry, "Harry – Mr. Trakker would like to see us about an unusual job he has for us." Matthew Trakker was _Potter Archeology_ 's main financial supporter – the money Harry brought over from England still being hidden away.

"Tell him we'll be down later." Harry said. Sarah continued the conversation on the phone.

"Sarah and I had this discussion a good while ago – while I would prefer to send Marion to Ilvermorny or Beaubatons, the final choice would be up to her." Harry said.

"Things at Hogwarts have changed since you were there Mr. Potter – Muggleborns and half-bloods have more rights than ever before." Flitwick continued, privately hoping they would say no. While he hoped he would see Lily Evans' granddaughter at Hogwarts, he didn't want to see her there via coercion.

"Is there a deadline to make a decision?" Marion asked.

"July 31st." Flitwick said.

"Can I think about it please Dad?" Marion asked.

"Yes you can," Harry said, "Before she makes her decision Professor, I will want an oath guaranteeing her safety if she attends. I know that there are still a few Death Eaters on the loose in England and there are some DE children at Hogwarts, including Draco Malfoy's offspring."

"I won't ask how you know about that," Flitwick said, knowing that Harry had a few contacts within Hogwarts, especially Neville Longbottom, who had succeeded Professor Sprout as Herbology teacher. "If you will let me know via Gringotts what your final decision is, I can arrange things at Hogwarts."

Harry showed Flitwick out. In the meantime, Marion was packing a bag – she was about to go to her best friend's house – it was the friend's birthday party today and she was joining a group of friends for a sleepover.

"We'll discuss the Hogwarts thing when we get back," Harry promised.

Marion was dropped off at her friend's house, then Harry, Sarah and James drove to Chicago, home city of Matthew Trakker.

* * *

Sarah parked the car at the Trakker's huge estate. She drove the car in the relationship as Harry was useless at driving – the last time he tried, he crashed.

Harry stepped out of the car, reached out his arm and grabbed a Frisbee which was thrown by Mr. Trakker's adoptive son Scott. A red truck was also there and two men stepped out. The young boy and what appeared to be an egg shaped robot came over.

"Sorry Harry," Scott said, "I almost hit you."

"No harm done." Harry said.

"Is your dad waiting for us?" the black man who arrived in the truck asked.

"Yes – he's in the command centre – he asked me to tell you to go straight in." Scott answered.

"Thank you." The other man said.

Harry told James to go and play with Scott while they had their meeting.

* * *

The adults met up with Mr. Trakker in his office. They were reintroduced to each other – the two men Alex Sector and Hondo McClean both worked with Mr. Trakker and knew both Harry and Sarah.

"One of my companies is looking for oil in the Yucatán Peninsula and found some unusual features on the satellite picture." Mr. Trakker said. He showed a computer graphic on the screen.

"Strange, it looks like a burst of electromagnetic energy." Alex said.

"And it's coming from that area that looks man made – what is it?" Hondo said.

"That's the other mystery – it doesn't appear on any maps. It's the size of a city that isn't supposed to be there."

He turned to Harry and Sarah. "This is why I asked you to join us. The nearest ancient cities were Mayan in origin – I would like the two of you to come as consultants."

Harry and Sarah wasted no time in agreeing to come. Because Harry hid all the Potter money, there wasn't much left over and Mr. Trakker agreed to take a risk with his own inheritance and helped them finance the founding of _Potter Archeology_. Because of this, they felt obligated to help him when needed and the two families had become close friends. Mr. Trakker's adoptive son Scott was the same age as James and he was found out to be magical, so he was told about the magical world along with his group of associates. On occasion, Harry gave some lessons in the magical world.

* * *

At that same time, Flitwick had returned to Hogwarts and was meeting with McGonagall.

"Well Filius, did you manage to convince Miss. Potter to attend?" she asked.

"No," Flitwick answered, "I did tell you that they probably made other arrangements and considering the way both Hogwarts and the Ministry has treated Mr. Potter, I'm not surprised."

"So they refused to send her here?" McGonagall asked.

"Not outright, but they are going to think about it." Flitwick said, "You really let Mr. Potter down when he was here."

"What makes you say that Filius?" McGonagall asked.

"First year – you persuaded Albus to bend the rules and allow Harry to join the Quidditch team."

"That was based on pure talent," McGonagall said, "I would have done that for anyone."

"Second year – when everyone was accusing him of opening the Chamber of Secrets and being the Heir of Slytherin, you sat back and did nothing. You just let them get away with it. I had words with members of my house about it and threatened detentions. No-one even bothered disciplining Lockhart when he vanished all the bones in Mr. Potter's arm."

McGonagall looked very ashamed with herself. She remembered not doing a thing. There wasn't anything during the third year that Flitwick could blame her for – it wasn't her fault that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, although he was later proven to be innocent or the Ministry stationing Dementors around the school.

"Fourth year, after his name came out of the Goblet of Fire, you sat by and allowed Mr. Potter to be treated like he was in the second year. Why did you let Draco Malfoy get away with distributing those badges? I found them to be very rude and insulting."

"Albus said that it was up to Severus to deal with but he refused to do anything about it."

"That is also the tip of the iceberg Minevra," Flitwick said, "I'd heard many things about the way Severus would treat Mr. Potter in and out of class. I know the way James Potter treated him at school but that was no excuse to treat Mr. Potter the way he did."

McGonagall had nothing to say. Deep down inside, she knew every word Flitwick said was true.

"After the way Hogwarts let him down, are you surprised he decided not to come back and not to want his children to attend?" Flitwick asked.

* * *

Two days later, the group drove into the area shown on the map in the truck. Marion was with them, having joined them before they left. Following instructions from Alex, Mr. Trakker drove to the source of the energy readings.

It was a huge circle with Mayan patterns engraved into it. At five points, there were holes.

"Strange," Alex said, "This is the spot but there aren't any energy readings."

"What do you suppose the Mayans used this for?" Scott asked.

"Probably some strange sort of well," Sarah said, "or a decorative fountain."

The group set up camp – four tents. Harry and Sarah shared one, James, Scott and the robot shared the second, Marion had one of her own and the others shared another one. That night, James stepped out of his tent. A strange noise could be heard and he turned and saw beams of light.

"Hey – something's coming out of that fountain and it doesn't look like water." He said.

The group came out of their tents.

"There are your energy readings." Harry said.

"Looks like they're being focused to some place under the earth, but how?" Alex asked.

"Maybe there is a way down there through the pyramid?" Hondo suggested, pointing out a nearby Mayan pyramid.

"It's worth checking out." Matt said and the adults walked away.

Sarah took herself back into her tent to read a book. James and Scott decided to practice throwing Frisbee. After one throw, it landed next to a piece of stone. The boys and the robot walked over to it – it was round with a hole in the middle.

"What is this? Giant money?" Scott asked.

"It's a calendar," James said, "The Mayans were big on astronomy."

The robot took the Frisbee and went to throw it and ended up spinning like a spinning top. It crashed into the giant calendar which fell on top of it. The boys walked over then the robot stood up holding the stone.

"This thing must be hollow," the robot said, "It's as light as a stone."

Scott took it with ease and lifted it over his head. He threw it and it went miles. James picked another up and rolled it.

"This is great!" he said, "It's like being able to do underage magic without getting into trouble."

The trio followed the stone which had hit a stone slab with a stick next to it. Curious, Scott lifted the slab to reveal steps.

"Maybe Dad and the others are down there." Scott said, using the stick to hold up the slab. Voices could be heard.

"That's not your dads." The robot said. Scott and James walked down, followed by the robot.

Marion stepped out of the tent, surprised to no longer hear any noise from the boys. They were no-where to be found. She walked around to look for them. Eventually, Marion arrived at the remains of a building and saw things that you wouldn't see in a Mayan city – a helicopter, a purple car, a motorbike with sidecar and a black 4x4 car. Then she saw two robed men standing guard. She recognised the robes from memories shown by Harry – Death Eaters. She took her wand out (American citizens were allowed wands from the age of 9 so they could practice focusing their magic through it).

The two boys and the robot walked to the end of the passage – ahead of them was a huge chamber with what looked like a giant shiny dish on the floor. The energy beams went down to the edge of the dish and were redirected to what looked like a black stone at the centre of the dish. Next to the dish were two natives along with four people which Scott seemed to recognise – they were wearing strange looking masks. Next to them was someone James knew too well by reputation – Draco Malfoy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Draco Malfoy looked at the strange stone which the magical beams of light were hitting. He looked over at the man with the mask that had a snake type symbol on top. He had met the man – Miles Mayhem a year before. During a trip to Berlin, he had witnessed Mayhem and his group VENOM robbing a bank using these strange masks. One fired darts, one fired flames and one was even used to create a whip. Some person who reminded him of Crabbe even used one to snatch away all those firesomethings the Muggles used. He managed to put a tracking charm on one of them and followed them to their headquarters.

Because during the battle which saw the end of Voldemort, Draco never cast any spells, he was free to go. However, when his father was convicted (he was witnessed using the Cruciatus curse on four first years and the usual excuses and the attempt to exchange money didn't work), the Ministry confiscated the Malfoy accounts. Luckily, his father had hidden some funds in an offshore account. But Draco wanted more money and he saw Miles Mayhem and his VENOM organisation as the key to getting such funds.

He was meeting with Mayhem and three of his followers in Brazil when a hunter came to them and told them that he had encountered a Mayan city and saw two natives enter. Draco was all set to dismiss it when the hunter told of how he saw a child no older than nine years old lift a giant stone as if it was a balloon. Mayhem gave him a briefcase with US currency in as compensation for bringing his trip to their attention then announced that he wanted the power to make the stones weightless before suggesting lifting Fort Knox off its foundations before carrying it away. Draco knew that the Gringotts goblins would pay a lot of money for gold and a few days later, he with two trusted Death Eaters had joined VENOM in their trip to the Mayan city where they were now underground.

"That is the stone of the gods, which makes other stones dance when the moon is full," the elderly native lectured, "The stone fell from the sky before time began and my people placed it here."

"Very interesting." Miles Mayhem said. He pondered on things. "Of course, this room is shaped like a radio telescope antenna. It collects the moonlight and concentrates it on that strange stone."

* * *

The adults had returned to the campsite.

"That pyramid was one dead end after another." Hondo said.

"But don't you marvel how a primitive people could have built such wonders," Alex countered, "Every stone weighs tons."

Hondo began to lean against the truck. "They must have been real healthy guys." He said but fell to the ground as he pushed the truck aside.

Matt walked over to it and lifted it up. "Maybe I should change the oil while I'm at it."

* * *

"The stone is the key to the power," Mayhem said, "We're taking it with us. Rax, Dagger – get down there."

Two of Mayhem's minions – Sly Rax and Cliff Dagger stepped onto the shiny surface, then fell over and slid to the stand with the stone.

* * *

Sarah stepped out of Marion's tent. "Harry, Matt – the kids aren't here."

The three parents looked worried. "We'd better search for them!" Harry said.

* * *

Back down in the underground chamber, Dagger and Rax were trying to prise the stone off its stand.

"Hey Mayhem," Dagger shouted, "This thing's stuck on here with superglue or something."

"Don't tell me about it, just work!" Mayhem ordered, "We've got to get out of here by morning or we'll be stuck for another day."

Draco just looked. He knew that his followers would find their way down eventually. He couldn't use magic – in America, he was _persona-non-grata_ – both North and South American Ministeries had his magical signature (from when the ICW visited Hogwarts years ago) and using magic would lead them to him.

* * *

The group had just reached the stone slab James and Scott had raised. Matt pointed to the steps. Suddenly, weight returned to the slab and it slammed shut.

* * *

Underground, James, Scott and the robot made it to the steps only to find the exit sealed.

* * *

In the huge chamber, Rax and Dagger stepped away from the stone.

"This is ridiculous – get out of the way," Rax said, "Stiletto Fire!"

Darts fired from his mask and cut the stone, which fell to the ground.

"Rax you idiot – if you've damaged that stone!" Mayhem threatened.

"I got the stupid thing off, didn't I?" asked Rax.

Dagger went and tried to pick it up, but he couldn't.

"This thing is heavy, I'm going to need help – Vanessa." He said.

"Whip on." She said. An energy whip fired from her mask and coiled around Dagger as he picked the stone up. Rax held onto him and the two walked across the shiny surface.

* * *

"Ready Hondo?" Mr. Trakker asked. They had attached hooks to the slab to try and use a tow-rope to raise it.

"Ready!" he said and activated the tow-rope. It took the strain but nothing happened.

Harry took out his wand and cast _Wingardiam Leviosa._ The slab moved slightly.

Then without warning, the clouds cleared the moon and the energy reactivated. The slab raised easily.

"I say," Alex said, "The energy is active again."

"I wish they'd give us a timetable," Sarah said, "Hondo – please tighten this cable."

Then James, Scott and the robot came out.

"Scott!" Mr. Trakker said, "We were worried."

"James," Sarah began, "Where's your sister?"

"We left her at the tent!" James said. Suddenly, Marion arrived out of breath.

"Dad," Scott said, "VENOM is here – they're stealing some rock down there."

"Dad!" James said, "Draco Malfoy is with them!"

"Dad!" Marion said, "Death Eaters are guarding some vehicles."

"VENOM? Things are getting interesting all the time. Matt, Alex, catch." Hondo said. He took two masks from the truck and tossed them over. Mr. Trakker's mask was all red which he put on. Alex's one covered most of his face, leaving his mouth uncovered. Hondo also put his on.

"Now Scott," Mr. Trakker began.

"I know, I know, we'll wait up here." Scott said.

The adults walked down the steps.

* * *

VENOM and Malfoy along with the natives were now walking along the corridor.

"The clouds have cleared, we'll be able to lift the stone slab at the entrance." Mayhem said.

"We've already done that Mayhem." A voice said. They turned a corner and saw Mr. Trakker, Hondo, Alex, Sarah and Harry.

"How did MASK get here?" Mayhem asked. Rax fired his Stiletto mask and darts fired from it. They hit the ground, firing smoke which gave them cover.

"That will buy us some time, show us another way out now." Mayhem said to the native who pointed in a particular direction.

* * *

Dagger opened another slab and the five villains ran out.

"I have a brilliant idea," Mayhem said, "Block off the moon from above and MASK will never get out."

"I'll handle it." The woman – Vanessa Warfield said. Little did Mayhem know, she was a Muggleborn witch who joined VENOM after she was found guilty of a non-existent crime in England during a visit. In order to escape Azkaban, she agreed to have her magic bound. She told no-one upon her return to America, leaving her family and the magical world behind. She took to crime and eventually met Mayhem who allowed her to join VENOM.

* * *

The adults ran out of the smoke which quickly died away.

"More intruders!" the elderly native shouted.

"We are not with the evil ones," Mr. Trakker explained, "We'll do everything in our power to return the stone to you, if you help us."

* * *

Vanessa walked to the area where the energy beams could be seen. She looked around for something to cover the main beam and found a stone ring. Using her Whip mask, she grabbed it and threw it onto the hole. Instantly, the beams of energy cut out.

* * *

Underground, the adults and the young native were in the stone chamber as the energy cut out.

"Hey," Hondo said, "Looks like a brownout."

"They have cut off the moon to trap us here forever. Now I know you are not with the evil ones." The elderly native said.

* * *

Sly Rax got onto his Piranha motorbike and looked at Mayhem.

"I'm worried," he said, "MASK always gets out of every trap we think of."

"Then find their vehicles and disable them, just in case." Mayhem ordered.

Rax drove away and quickly found the Rhino truck which was still holding up the slab. Rax fired and the rope holding the slab cut in two, the slab falling to the ground. He fired again and destroyed one of the front tyres on the truck before driving away.

Marion came out of hiding and fired stunning spells at Rax, but due to his speed, missed. Harry had taught her stunners as soon as she got her wand.

* * *

"Interesting," Alex was saying, "They harnessed the power of the moon to build their great pyramid."

The adults were in the stone chamber with the non-natives examining the remains of the stone.

"They have learnt the secret of the stone." The young native said.

"Even this small fragment of the stone contains incredible power," Alex continued.

"But only if the moonlight shines upon it." Sarah finished.

"Well, let's shed some moonlight on the subject." Harry said. He raised his wand and cast a banishing charm. Outside, the stone ring was thrown away, allowing the moonlight to shine.

* * *

Back at their machines, Mayhem and Dagger were fastening the stone to the Switchblade helicopter. Little did they know, James and Scott were watching things – each holding a huge stone ring with another two next to them. They had got their first wands earlier in the year, but they were locked away in Harry's office because they had gotten into trouble practicing with them – Marion hexed them both for soaking her bed with water – with her in it.

"OK," James said, "Concentrate."

The two both focused, then raised the stones above their heads then threw them. With a crunch they ended up smashing both the 4x4 and motorbike. VENOM and the Death Eaters turned and faced them.

"Bullseye!" Scott said as the two jumped for joy.

* * *

The adults raised the slab and left the underground chambers. Hondo released the tow rope as Mr. Trakker opened up a section on the back of the truck and pressed buttons as Harry and Hondo climbed up back. A small ATV released from the truck and Mr. Trakker drove it towards VENOM and the Death Eaters.

James and Scott each threw another stone but this time, the enemy were prepared.

"Whip on!" the woman said. A laser whip came out of her mask which grabbed the stone which she threw to one side. Sly Rax grabbed the other stone and threw that then the two got into her Manta car. Malfoy and the two Death Eaters also piled into it.

The ATV approached them.

"There they are!" Harry shouted. He raised his wand and fired blasting curses.

"Blaster on!" Hondo said and laser beams fired from his mask, almost hitting Dagger. Switchblade lifted off with the stone and Dagger jumped on the roof of Manta before it drove away.

The ATV stopped next to James and Scott.

"You two training for the Olympic Discus throw?" Mr. Trakker asked.

"VENOM have finally beaten us – we can't chase them in this." Hondo said.

The two natives had arrived with Alex and Sarah.

"The evil ones will not leave," the elderly native said, "The arms of the moon power reaches only to the boundary of our city."

* * *

Mayhem was flying over the city.

"It'll take them days to get out of this jungle," he said with triumph, "I'll have robbed half the world by then!"

Suddenly, Switchblade began to stall and fall.

"What's happening?" he asked himself, "I'm at full power but I'm falling."

Within seconds, Switchblade crashed and was now a write-off. The stone glittered in the wreckage. Manta stopped next to it and the passenger door opened.

"That's put paid to another plan." Warfield said.

Mayhem got into the car. "The stone is too unpredictable, it suddenly turned super heavy! Let's get out of here." The door closed and the car drove away at quite a reasonable speed considering it was carrying seven people. Malfoy sighed – another good plan gone wrong.

* * *

A few hours later, the ATV was dragging the stone back to the city, from there, Harry used the levitation charm to return it to its chamber.

"I believe it's a part of a collapsed star," Alex explained, "The heaviest substance known. Even this small piece weighs tons."

"The Mayans discovered that it had power when in precise alignment with the moon, but that alignment only occurs in this spot on Earth." Sarah finished.

"So this piece of stone would have been useless anywhere else?" Mr. Trakker asked.

* * *

Two days later, Malfoy was back in England with his followers. It was the first time he had seen Harry Potter in six years – he had returned to England for some event. But he now knew what Potter's offspring looked like. He knew that Marion Potter was due to receive a Hogwarts acceptance letter so he would get his own child – also due to begin at Hogwarts this year - to keep an eye on things.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"Potter, Marion." Professor Flitwick said on the first day of school. Although he had been informed that Marion was not attending Hogwarts, McGonagall refused to believe it and so put Marion's name on, hoping it was just a prank and Harry was willing to forgive her and the school for how he was treated while he was attending and allow Marion to attend.

Naturally, Marion did not come up for sorting. Flitwick expected her not to turn up. A few minutes later, several Weasley children were sorted. One of them was Ron's son, two were twins born to Percy Weasley and the final three were the son and daughters of Fred and George.

* * *

Marion had decided to attend Beauxbatons instead. While Hogwarts were going through their sorting, she was being made welcome by Gabrielle Delacour, who became quite fond of Harry after he saved her from the Black Lake during the Second Triwizard Task and promised to keep an eye on Marion.

* * *

Scorpious Malfoy crept into the Owlery the following morning and sent a letter to his father. Draco had told him to write to let him know either way if Marion Potter attended or not. He was already known to Harry as his mother was Daphne Greengrass' younger sister – the elder Greengrass worked with _Potter Archeology_.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in America, Harry and Sarah were planning their latest trip. The Egyptian Government had asked them to check out a new site which had been discovered. James was in Alaska with Mr. Trakker, his son and one of his agents.

The door knocked and Sarah brought Sirius through.

"Padfoot – how's things in England?" he asked.

"Not good," Sirius answered, "Draco Malfoy is making a big issue over Marion going to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts. He's pushed for a full Wizengamond hearing into the matter. He wants them to order you to enlist her at Hogwarts."

"Can they do that?" Sarah asked.

"Marion is an American citizen so normally, they wouldn't be able too. But because she is a Potter, which is a British family, they might rule in Malfoy's favour." Sirius said, "After Harry was cleared after Voldemort's downfall, there was a backlash when Harry decided not to return to Hogwarts. Because he was protected by the ICW and the American Ministry, nothing could be done. I will do what I can." Sirius promised, "I'll also have a chat with the Delacours – remember, Nicolas Delacour is the Undersecretary to the French Minister of Magic."

* * *

The predicted hearing was held a few days later. Amelia Bones was chairing it, although reluctantly.

"The chair recognises Lord Sirius Black," she said, after opening proceedings and Sirius stood up.

"Witches and wizards, I don't see what business it is of yours where Harry Potter's children go to school. Marion Potter was given the opportunity to attend many magical schools including Hogwarts and my godson and his wife gave her the opportunity to choose which school to attend. After looking at her options, she choose her school." Sirius said.

"Shouldn't it be up to her parents?" someone asked.

"Harry and Sarah believe in giving their children the choice within reason," Sirius countered, "when it comes for their son to attend magical school, he'll be given the choice too. I have been asked by the American Magical Government to inform you that any attempt to remove Marion Potter from her school of choice will not be taken lightly and that it will result in serious consequences to any persons involved."

Malfoy brought forward his argument for Marion to attend Hogwarts.

"I have heard both sides of the argument," Amelia Bones said, "I see no reason to force Marion Potter to attend Hogwarts. She is an American citizen and not subject to our laws, even though she is descended from a major British pureblood family."

"I demand to know where she is going to school." Draco countered.

"As it happens _Mr._ Malfoy," Sirius answered, "You or anyone in this room do not need to know where my godson's daughter is going to school. So, I would leave things well alone if I was you."

Draco quickly shut up – he knew he was beaten for now.

"Why didn't Potter come to explain why his daughter wasn't attending Hogwarts?"

"Because _Mister_ Malfoy," Sirius said, "My godson and his wife.."

"Filthy Muggle." Draco said to himself.

"Are hard at work and have authorised me to speak on his behalf." Sirius finished, ignoring Draco's comment.

"Any further business?" Amelia Bones asked.

"I move that the Potter vaults be confiscated and distributed among proper pureblood families since no Potters are attending Hogwarts." Draco said, determined to win a victory, "As I understand, Harry Potter did not gain his OWLs while at Hogwarts."

"That cannot be ignored," Madam Bones said, "According to the law, all heirs to a major English Pureblood family must pass their OWLs at Hogwarts."

"Madam Bones," Sirius said, "On behalf of the Potters, I wish to inform you that there will be no objections. Harry was planning on closing the vaults upon his next visit."

"You know this means Mr. Potter loses all his money plus Potter heirlooms?" Madam Bones asked.

"I do. Harry wishes nothing to do with the magical world in England." Sirius said. Draco smiled.

"House Malfoy's petition to confiscate the Potter vaults is passed." Amelia Bones said. Sirius smiled although no-one saw him.

* * *

Draco accompanied Madam Bones and the Aurors to Gringotts where the order to confiscate the Potter vaults was given. Strangely, the goblins didn't protest. After a few minutes, a roll of parchment was handed over to Madam Bones.

"This details the contents of all Potter vaults Madam Bones," Griphook the goblin told her.

She unrolled the parchment and was surprised. Draco snatched the parchment and read it.

"ONE GALLEON? There's got to be a mistake. According to my agents, Potter hasn't been here in over fifteen years!" Draco shouted.

"I'm afraid I cannot divulge any details on our client's activities," Griphook said, hiding a smirk, "You might want to show your confiscation order to our American branch, but the chances of them following it through is next to none considering Mr. Potter doesn't have a vault with them."

Draco stormed out of the bank. Amelia Bones suspected Harry had done what he did. Sirius later confirmed it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Egypt, Sarah was dusting a wall in a newly discovered building. At their equipment pile, their phone started ringing. Harry went over and answered it. He had a conversation for a few minutes before putting it down.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"It's Mr. Trakker – they're into another mission now. Bruce met someone who was going about the country wearing almost no clothing." Harry answered.

"It's Alaska – the cold should have killed him in minutes!" Sarah exclaimed.

"But he didn't even have frostbite," Harry said, "he was found to have some tropical illness. He and Bruce are in quarantine in an Alaskan hospital. Mr. Trakker and his agents are working to find the cure to the illness."

"Does he need us to help? What about James?"

"No, he doesn't need any help. As for James, he and Scott are fine. They should be able to keep out of trouble but Mr. Trakker has hired someone to keep an eye on them."

The two resumed their work. Eventually, they made it to a chamber underneath a burial building. Both looked in shock – never did they realise they would find who they found.

* * *

"So," Harry said, "Not only did we find the tomb of Imhotep, the sarcophagus of which we have brought along unopened, we have also found _The Book of the Dead_ and _The Book of Amun-Ra_. We have also brought along a trunk full of treasure." Harry opened the trunk and the government officials were amazed at the size of it and the amount of treasure brought back.

"We have been unable to find the key to the sarcophagus or the books in the city." Sarah said,

"We did well to hire you then," the Head of the Department of Antiquities said, in passable English, "You have earnt your reward and we hope you will come back to see out exhibition when it is open and I also hope you come back and work for us again."

"It'll be a pleasure to work for you again." Sarah said.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Sarah were at the ancient Egyptian of Thebes. A mortuary structure had been discovered and the Potters had been hired to look at it.

"Lumos." Harry said. His wand lit up and the two walked down the passage. There was nothing there but cobwebs. Harry cast a spell to clear them up. Eventually, they reached a dead-end. Sarah looked at the wall after Harry cleaned it up. She could see a scorpion mark on it.

"This looks promising." Sarah said. Harry held up his wand, ready to blast the wall down. Sarah held up a small hammer and chisel. He gave her a particular look and she gave in.

" _Confringo!_ " he said and the wall exploded. The duo walked into the room – another empty chamber although there were two statues guarding a door. Harry cleaned up the cobwebs and there were hieroglyphics on the wall. There was a strange star shaped circle on the door.

"Any ideas?" Harry asked as Sarah looked around. She found something attached to a rusty chain on one of the statues. She looked at it and pressed it against the star on the door and turned it. With a loud click, the door opened. It was a smaller room which contained a pedestal – on which was an open box with a bracelet on it. Harry picked it up and the trio looked at it.

"That's the Bracelet of Anubis," Harry said, "It's reported that whoever puts it on will be led to the Oasis of Ahm Shere."

There was a sudden rumble, Harry put the bracelet back in the box and closed it. He picked it up and the wall exploded, flooding the chamber with water. The trio were sent flowing along with the water. They couldn't stop themselves as each chamber got flooded. They were swept towards a wall very fast. Harry raised his wand and cast a blasting hex at the wall and blew it up. The duo was sent through the hole to find themselves in the entrance hall to the mortuary.

* * *

They presented their finds to the Board of Anquties the same day and the authorities were impressed.

"I am authorised to offer _Potter Archaeology_ exclusivity on all our digs in future," the Head said, "We gave the O'Connells a job and all they had to show for it is a box of wrecked artefacts and a badly damaged Sphinx. We refuse to give them anymore jobs in our country."

Harry and Sarah went aside to discuss it. A few minutes later, they went back over.

"We accept your kind offer," Harry said, "Just let us know via our New York office when you have a job for us and we'll be straight down."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Some events in this chapter are based on the Mummy Returns film. This will be my final update for a while as I'm hopefully going to have my long awaited leg operation in a few days time.**_

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

Their work completed, Harry and Sarah returned to the US. Their first stop was to a hospital in Alaska when they heard their friend Bruce was on the mend, apparently, thanks to Scott Trakker and their son James.

They met up with Mr. Trakker and the others at the hospital.

"In fact," Mr. Trakker said, "It was James that did it all – he wrecked VENOM's dome and saved the cure."

"Glad that he did," Hondo McClean said., "it Wwould be a pity to say bye to Bruce here."

* * *

A day later, the Potters were back home.

"What do you think you were doing, going hunting for VENOM, knowing how dangerous they can be?" Harry asked his son, "Yes, you two did do well in helping to save the medicine and wrecking that dome, but that was very dangerous."

"We did what we felt was right," James said, defending his actions, "Bruce was very sick, we thought he would die. We wanted to help."

"Alright, you wanted to help and you did that," Harry said, "the matter is now closed but I want you to promise you won't do anything like it again."

"I promise." James said.

"Finally, you're grounded for a week," Sarah said, "You did what you thought was right but you've been told that you are not to join MASK missions. We place a lot of trust in you, when we leave you with the Trakkers, knowing Mr. Trakker might have to leave at a moment's notice. As your father said, the matter is now closed and nothing more will be said about it."

James realised that his parents had a point – the MASK organisation was one formed to fight terrorism and Scott recounted one mission in which he stowed away, nearly got himself killed by a missile and as a result of a MASK agent shielding him, was badly hurt and was moments from death until MASK used a life-saving meteor to save him.

* * *

The next day, some artefacts from the Potter's last trip arrived with a message from Egypt asking if they could help identify some objects which that their experts were having problems with.

James picked up a bracelet which had a clasp which looked like a scorpion. As part of his punishment, he had to help with the arteefacts. He looked at it with interest, then without thinking, he put it on his wrist. The clasps wrapped around his wrist and then an image shot out of the bracelet. Harry and Sarah came and saw it.

"Harry," Sarah said, "That is showing the route to Karnak. Things are looking bad, the bracelet is rumoured to show the route to Ahm Shere, the legendary temple of the Scorpion King. We have to get James there within seven days otherwise he'll die!"

Harry was having a look at the bracelet but he couldn't find any way to remove it.

"I think it's time to call in an old friend." He said.

* * *

The following day, Harry, Sarah and James were in France. They went to the Delacour estate to visit Harry's old friend Fleur, who was by now an experienced curse-breaker for Gringotts. She spent a couple of hours examining the bracelet.

"There's nothing I can do about this," she said eventually, "You'll have to go to Karnak and from there, get further directions to Ahm Shere."

"If I appaerate and side-apperate with James, it should cut down the time it takes to get there by a great deal." Harry said.

"I would recommend against prolonged magical travel," Fleur said, "There is no telling what it would do, this is very ancient and evil magic at work."

"What about the floo network?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't recommend it – we have no way of knowing what will happen." Fleur answered.

"We'll have to go the long way then." Harry said, "Fleur – would you like a week's work with us, I'll give you the same rates Gringotts pay you, we might need someone like you around if there are some curses that need breaking."

"No problem Harry," Fleur said, "It's good luck that a good job I'm on leave for a few weeks."

* * *

Meanwhile, in England, Draco Malfoy was still determinedly working oin his quest to find out where Harry had sent his daughter to school. He had made several discreet inquires to several schools but they had all come back negative. He originally dismissed Durmstrang as he suspected Potter would never send his children there, but decided to check anyway, just in case. Even that enquiry had come back without success.

He considered sending a letter via owl post and enclosing a portkey but he decided against it. He knew Harry would put wards on her to block unwanted mail or to only allow mail from certain people. Draco knew he wasn't the only Death Eater descendant to want to get his hands on Harry's children.

Maybe a new approach was needed. He knew what the girl looked like and he could get some funds together to offer a reward for information. He knew he had to be careful about it, she had legal protection by the American Ministry and he also knew that the French Ministry of Magic had close ties to the Potters via that Veela girl who competed in the Tri-wizard.

* * *

At the same time, Albus Dumbledore was reading a newspaper from a couple of days before. It covered the hearing over Harry Potter's refusal to send his daughter to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had to admit that after the way he was treated, he didn't blame Harry for not wanting to send her to Hogwarts. He guessed Harry had sent her to Ilvermorny.

Since Voldemort's demise, Dumbledore had been following Harry the best he could via the newspapers. He was as unwelcome in America as Draco Malfoy was. He was surprised that no photographs of the Potter children featured in the papers and that no-one in England knew what they looked like. There were two things that Dumbledore knew – the first was that Harry was now an archaeologist along with that Muggle wife of his, and the second, the names of his children as someone had seen it on a copy of the magical Hogwarts book held by the Ministry and leaked it to the press. Dumbledore had not had the foresight to check the book prior to that exposure.

Finally, he figured out the reason why no-one knew them or what they looked like. Dumbledore knew there were a few Death Eaters loose and the offspring of Death Eaters were loose – Harry must be keeping them hidden from British public view for their safety. He knew Death Eaters had outstanding arrest warrants out for them if they stepped foot on North American soil. He also knew that via an underground newspaper, surviving Death Eaters or their descendants had made threats against Harry's children.

After pondering on things for a while, Dumbledore put the paper down and decided to let things be. He had a long time to think and realised he had failed Harry by placing him with the Dursleys and trying to control his life. He had abided by the conditions of the restraining order (mostly) and made no attempt to contact Harry except to send him a note of congratulations upon his wedding (he didn't see any harm in that). He also realised he should have kept Molly Weasley on a short leash and tried to do something to kerb her obsession with the idea that Harry should only be allowed to marry her Ginny.

* * *

It took another day but Harry and the group reached Cairo in Egypt. Upon checking, they found out there was a train line which that went past Karnak. As it was a line Muggles used a lot, they couldn't use brooms, so they caught the train, which unfortunately was very slow – they were usingit was a 1930's steam train.

It took over a day to get to Karnak – the train stopped and the four got off before it started moving again. They could see a city of ruins. Pillars could be seen everywhere, along with pools of water. Looking around, they could see the banks of the River Nile.

The group entered the city and looked around. Suddenly, James raised his hand and a vision appeared from the bracelet. It showed the route to another location, which appeared to be on an island.

"That's the temple island of Philae," Sarah said, "But how are we going to get there?"

Harry reached into a bag he was carrying and took out two brooms.

"Are you kidding me?" Sarah asked, "Remember what happened last time you took me on one?"

"You can go with Fleur, James can ride with me." Harry said.

Sarah eventually relented and got on the broom with Fleur. Harry and James got on the other one and moments later, they were on their way.

* * *

While the Potters were on their race against time, Draco received another letter but this time, it was from a distant Malfoy relative in France. It reported that their daughter, who was at Beauxbatons told them that no Potter was attending the school but an American called Mary Williams was attending. The significance of the name meant nothing to Draco.

* * *

Harry and his party were approaching the island of Philae when his phone started ringing. It was a special satellite model provided by Mr. Trakker so it could reach Harry and Sarah anywhere in case of emergencies. Because they were still flying, Harry had to ignore it.

Twenty minutes later, the group had landed and the phone was ringing again.

"Sorry for ignoring the call Matt," Harry said, "But we've got a crisis on."

Mr. Trakker explained the purpose of the call.

"WHAT!?" Harry shouted, "I've got to get there at once!"

"What's going on?" Sarah demanded.

"Contraworld have finally decided to act," Harry said in a major panic, "They've launched a napalm attack against Paris!" Contraworld was a major terrorist organisation with massive resources behind them. They also helped fund VENOM.

"But Marion's school is in Paris!" Sarah said.

"That's why I'm going there!" Harry said, "I've got to go and save her and anyone I can."

"What about James? You can't condemn him to die!" Sarah shouted.

"Fleur – you take them the rest of the way. Help save James, that's all I want. I can't have both of my children die." Harry said. He kissed Sarah, ruffled James' hair and moved aside.

"We'll get there dad, just save Marion and if you can, give those Contraworld gits a kick up the arse!" James said.

Without another word, Harry disappaerated.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Another new chapter of Magical Archeologist. To those who don't know the story well, Harry is married to an American Muggle called Sarah and they have two children together – Marion (11) and James (8). Marion attends Beauxbatons, although not under her proper name but there was a terrorist strike which forced the staff and students to evacuate to Hogwarts. This is a partial crossover with the 80's cartoon series MASK and the Steven Sommers Mummy films although the main crossover is with the Indiana Jones films – Sarah is the great-granddaughter of Indiana Jones (her grandfather is Mutt Williams, introduced in Kingdom of the Crystal Skull).**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Harry reappeared in the Delacour household. Mr. Delacour saw him and ran over.

"What do you know about what's going on?" Harry asked urgently.

"All I know is that terrorists detonated several Muggle bombs throughout Paris. One was in the range of Beauxbatons." Mr. Delacour answered.

"What about the students?" Harry asked.

"Madam Maxime told me that they were evacuated to Hogwarts via Portkey," Mr. Delacour said, "I'd wait if I were you Mr. Potter, you went to great lengths to keep Marion's identity a secret, you will blow it if you go into Hogwarts." He knew what Marion looked like through Harry's friendship with Fleur.

"You're right," Harry said, "Thank you. I'll have to get have someone to get her out of there – Flitwick knows her real identity."

"I agree Mr. Potter, but don't send Sirius Black or Remus Lupin or any of your friends, assuming any of them know about Marion."

"I know just the person." Harry said, taking out his satellite phone and dialled a number. He spent a few minutes making arrangements.

"You seem to have contacts all over the world." Mr. Delacour said.

* * *

Gloria Baker drove towards Hogsmeade in her customised car codenamed _Shark_. She was one of Harry's friends from Ilvermorny and had joined Mr. Trakker's organisation as soon as he founded it. There were hints of a romance between her and Mr. Trakker although they were never public about of their friends suspected a romantic tie between and her, though never confirmed.

She was in England investigating reports that VENOM agents were plotting something but had come up with nothing and was about to return home when Harry's call came through. Of course she was delighted to help, being one of Marion's two godmothers.

* * *

At Hogwarts, staff members were making lists of the Beauxbatons students so everyone could be accounted for. The portkeys had been made by Madam Maxime the instant the news of the napalm attack was known and everyone had left as quickly as possible.

"Name?" McGonagall asked the nearest student. It was Marion. Luckily, she looked nothing like Harry except for the eyes and she was hoping McGonagall wouldn't notice.

"Mary Williams." She said, using her cover name. It was her mother's maiden name.

"You're American, aren't you?" McGonagall asked.

"That's right." Marion answered.

"It's not often American students go to European schools," McGonagall said, "If you go to the Gryffindor Prefect over there, she'll show your group where you will be staying."

Marion walked away from McGonagall only to bump into Flitwick.

"Don't worry Miss. _Potter_ ," Flitwick said quietly, "Your father had you signed into school under a cover name for a reason. No-one here will find out your real name."

Half-an-hour later, Hagrid came in with Gloria Baker.

"This person has come to collect Mary Williams." The half-giant said. Marion went over.

"Hello Aunt Gloria." she said.

"Your father asked me to come and collect you. He is indisposed at the moment but will collect you from my house." She said, passing a note over to Madam Maxime.

"That is in order," she said, "We'll send you an owl to inform you when the school is reopened."

"Thank you." Marion said.

She and Gloria made their way to leave. They walked through the Entrance Hall and saw Draco Malfoy walking though. He had come to the school to help with the influx of Beauxbatons students. He took one look at Marion as she and Gloria walked by.

He walked over to McGonagall. "Who was that girl leaving with that woman?"

"Mary Williams from Beauxbatons." McGonagall answered, "Why?"

Draco suddenly remembered where he saw her before. "STOP THEM! That girl is Marion Potter!"

That got everyone's attention. Most of the adults started to go after the duo.

* * *

But Gloria Baker had made other plans. As soon as they made it to her car, she drove it into the lake and it converted into a submarine. The plan was to go underwater to London where they would return to the surface. MASK craft were known to the Government and so could resurface unmolested.

* * *

The latest issue of _The Daily Prophet_ was dedicated to one thing – Marion Potter. Now Draco had exposed her identity and likeness to England, he used a bit of influence he had to claim she was being kidnapped and urged all citizens of magical England to rescue her.

* * *

Gloria Baker eventually made it to Grimmauld Place. Through Harry, Mr. Trakker and MASK knew Sirius Black and sometimes used him as a contact. Naturally, Sirius knew since birth what Marion looked like. She and Gloria went to the door of Number 12 and walked in.

"Marion," Sirius said, watching his godson's daughter walk into the kitchen, "What are you doing here? I heard you had been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped, no. Paris got hit by a bomb and Madam Maxime evacuated everyone to Hogwarts. Dad found out and got Gloria to collect me." Marion explained.

"Harry asked me to bring Marion to you, he didn't want to risk her cover by asking you to collect her." Gloria finished.

"If you don't mind Miss. Baker," Sirius said, "Could you keep an eye on her while I go to the Ministry – I'll have to deal with this whole kidnapping thing."

* * *

The next morning's edition of the _Daily Prophet_ explained that the whole Marion Potter kidnapping story was a hoax. Sirius told the editors that as far as he knew, Marion's surname was Evans, and that she was a student was attending one of the schools in America. When confronted by Draco's evidence, he countered it by saying that he would say anything. Thankfully, it was all believed (because the British Ministry are morons) and it really destroyed Draco's creditability.

There was a hearing at the Ministry that same day. Draco was given a hefty fine although he kept protesting that the girl was Marion Potter. The Ministry refused to do anything without positive proof.

* * *

"That's great Sirius," Harry said. Sirius was talking to him at the Delacours via the floo network, "Can you keep her with you until I can get there? I've got a bit of a crisis on involving James."

"No problem." Sirius said after Harry explained the situation, "We'll be here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah, Fleur and James were walking through a jungle. Impossible for the deserts of Egypt but it was there. It took several hours but they made it to the end of the jungle.

"It's said that when the Scorpion King pledged allegiance to Horus," Sarah explained, "this whole region changed."

The sun began to rise and they could see their destination – a large temple with a huge crystal on the top.

"Oh no!" Sarah said, "We're too late."

"Not yet!" Fleur said. She grabbed James and ran. She ran down the sandy path, the sun light was close behind them. As she reached the entrance to the pyramid, she threw James in. The sun hit the temple. Sarah made it, out of breath. Before her eyes, the bracelet opened and fell off James' wrist.

"Thank you Fleur." Sarah said.

"There is one thing to do." Fleur said, levitating the bracelet and putting it in a bag before sealing it. "I'm going to take this to my superiors and have them remove all the magic and curses from this before something else happens. James was lucky, the next person might not be, they might even awaken the Scorpion King and take control of his army." She waved her wand again and sent a Patronus message to Harry. A few minutes later, a message came from Harry.

 _Glad to hear the mission was a success. Madam Maxime sent all students to Hogwarts. Marion has been collected by Gloria and is at Padfoot's home. Really caused a stir, will tell you when you return. I am at the Delacour household._

Fleur picked up a rock and tapped it with her wand.

"One of the perks for working with Gringotts is that you can create your own Portkeys." She said.

"I hate Portkeys." Sarah said grumbled as the trio took hold of it and Fleur activated it. They arrived at the Delacour estate. Harry was waiting for them.

* * *

The following day, Harry, Sarah and James took a discreet Floo trip to Grimmwamauld Place. Harry decided that while they were in England, it was time to make a special trip. They hired a Muggle car and Sarah drove them to a village.

"Where are we?" James asked.

"The village of Godric's Hollow." Harry answered. They stopped outside a building and got out of the car and looked at it – it was in ruins.

"Your father lived here before Voldemort murdered your grandparents." Sarah explained.

"Why hasn't anything been done to repair the house?" Marion asked.

"Because those idiots at the Ministry confiscated the house and made it a national monument," Harry said, "But that has changed. The ICW has declared that the confiscation was illegal and the Ministry has been forced to return the house to me. The monument in the village square remains though."

They carried on walking until they reached a graveyard. Harry spent time looking until he found what he was looking for. His family joined him and they looked at the gravestone.

HERE LIES

JAMES POTTER

27th MARCH, 1970

LILY POTTER

30th JANUARY, 1970

DIED: 31st OCTOBER, 2001

 _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_

"How come we've never been here before?" Sarah asked, "You've always told me you didn't know where your parents were buried."

"Until just before our last trip, I didn't. Sirius didn't know, Remus didn't know. I only just found out that someone put it under the Fidelius Charm just to keep me away." Harry said.

"Isn't that the secret keeper charm?" Marion asked.

"That's the one," Harry said, "Dumbledore wrote to me and told me that he put the graves under Fidelius to protect them from the Death Eaters and only informed a few people. He never informed Petunia as she told him that she didn't want to know and I was never to know. She still blames Dumbledore for mum's death but she just acted out of jealousy, just because she wasn't magical."

"Dad," Marion began, "I've heard you discussing Petunia, Vernon and Dudley with mum and have said that we will never see them. Why?"

"You want to know why? We'll show you why." Sarah said. They got into the car and drove to Privet Drive.

"That is where I spent my childhood, a very unhappy childhood." Harry said. Looking at Number 4, they could see an elderly woman pottering about. A neighbour came over to them.

"I thought I recognised you – you're that Potter boy the Dursleys sent to that school for criminal boys." She said.

"That was a lie Mrs. Lanton," Harry told her, "when I finished primary school, I went to the same exclusive boarding school my parents went to for four years then I got a transfer to an American school. I work as an archaeologist with my wife Sarah here."

"It's nice to meet you dear." Mrs. Lanton said.

"I heard about Vernon and Dudley. How is Petunia taking it?" Harry asked.

"She's not taking the news very well," Mrs. Lanton told him, "We've tried to convince her it wasn't her fault that they did what they did. Social Services are considering putting her in a home."

"Thank you." Harry said.

"What did Vernon and this Dudley do?" James asked. The family drove to the local library where Sarah accessed the local newspaper archive. She stopped at a newspaper from one year before. It bore the headline:

 **LOCAL FATHER AND SON JAILED FOR MOLESTING CHILDREN**

It stated that Vernon and Dudley had been reported for molesting an eight year old girl and several other girls came forward. After a lengthy trial, both father and son were jailed for thirty years. It was expected that Vernon would die in jail.

* * *

After spending the night at Grimmauld Place, the Potter family returned to America. Sarah Marion was given a place at Ilvermorny for the year until Beauxbatons reopened.

* * *

 _Draco had encountered the Potter family in South America in chapter 19 after many years of Harry managing to keep his children's likeness a secret from British wizards._


	23. Chapter 23

_**No prizes for guessing the crossover featured in this chapter but it is unauthorised.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

Harry and Sarah were at a storage locker facility on the outskirts of New York City. They were paying their current bills. In the locker were many items that Harry had collected from his family vault in England before his self-imposed exile. Also in the locker were many artefacts and items discovered by Sarah's relatives.

After they returned home, Sarah turned to Harry.

"I've got an idea. You know that Mr Jansen next door is selling up?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"I've made a few enquiries and found out that they're planning on selling at a loss – why don't we buy the house and turn it into a museum of what the Jones have found over the years. Great-Grandfather Indiana discovered a lot of artefacts which have never been seen." Sarah said.

"How much does Mr. Jansen want for the house?" Harry asked.

"I spoke to him and he said he'll let us have it for $30,000 because of what we have in mind." Sarah told him.

"Let's get it then." Harry said. Finances were not a problem. Two weeks before, he had uncovered the trunk full of galleons he buried years before and put three-quarters into a new vault in Gringotts New York, and had a half of what was left converted into Muggle money and put into a bank. The remainder he sold as gold. He felt that enough time had passed.

* * *

A week later, the purchase was confirmed. Harry and Sarah started to arrange the museum. They roped in Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass to help. Both were occasional employees of Potter Archeology. There were all sorts of artefacts including the Cross of Coronado, a shield from a knight of the First Crusade, a replica of the Holy Grail among others.

The phone rang and Sarah answered it.

"Harry – someone has come into Mr. Harrison's shop with something we might be interested in. He wants me to come in and authenticate it." She said. Within an hour, she was on a plane to Las Vegas.

* * *

Sarah walked into a pawn shop and walked over to an old man standing next to another bloke and shook his hand.

"How are you today Mr. Harrison?" she asked.

"Fine today thank you young lady." The Old Man said.

"What can I help you with?" Sarah asked.

"This young man has brought something which he claims can help find the Holy Grail." The Old Man replied.

The young man uncovered a stone tablet. It was broken, with the top half missing.

"I know this item exactly," Sarah said, "How did you get this?"

"My grandfather worked with a Walter Donavan in the 1930's. He vanished in 1938 and my grandfather worked to try and find him. In appreciation, Mr. Donavan's wife gave him the stone tablet and this old book." The young man said, also showing a book.

"The tablet was discovered in Ankara, Turkey in the late 1930's by people working for Walter Donavan searching for copper. He acquired the services of Professor Henry Jones, my great-great-grandfather to translate it. This is 12th century, Latin text. It mostly reads: _who drinks the water I shall give him, says the Lord, will have a spring inside him welling up for eternal life. Let them bring me to your holy mountain in the place where you dwell. Across the desert and through the mountains to the Canyon of the Crescent Moon, to the temple where the cup that holds the blood of Jesus Christ resides forever._ That speaks of the Holy Grail." Sarah said.

"My school had a debate about that," one of the pawn shop employees, standing with the old man said, "It was decided it doesn't exist and never has."

"Oh it exists, I've seen it," Sarah said, "There were three brothers who found the Grail. One remained to guard it until 1938 at least, when two expeditions found the resting place. The grail never left the temple."

"This is incomplete," the young employee said, "How can it lead you to the Grail?"

"It was said that before the third brother died of extreme old age, one hundred and fifty years after finding the Grail, he told his tale to a Franciscan friar, telling of two markers which would lead the way to the Grail. I've never seen the manuscript myself but family journals describe both my great-great grandfather and great-grandfather reading such a manuscript. It also includes a photograph which matches this book. This tablet is one of those markers. A complete shield was buried with the owner's dead brother Sir Richard and he was entombed in Venice, Italy. My great-grandfather found it and used the information to help find the Grail. Professor Henry Jones studied Grail lore from 1899 until 1938. My husband went to Venice last year and recovered it. Have you heard of the Grail Diary?"

The two older men indicated they had.

"It includes every scrap of knowledge Professor Jones had acquired over the years which would lead him to the Grail – he knew everything, except the name of the city. The complete shield revealed the name." Sarah finished.

"How much is this worth?" the young man asked.

"It depends on what the Old Man wants to offer, artefacts involving the Grail are very hard to come by, the church don't have anything and regardless of what they claim, they do not have the Grail." Sarah said.

"What do you want for this?" the Old Man asked.

"Twenty thousand bucks." The seller said.

"I'll give you five grand, you must understand, it's a limited market." The Old Man said.

"If I can have a quick word?" Sarah asked. She and the Old Man went aside.

"I've been after those for years, I'm trying to build up a museum of the Jones family legacy. Give him ten grand and I'll give you twenty-five grand today. You've helped me with artefacts in the past and this will give you a huge profit." Sarah suggested.

They went back to the seller.

"I'll give you ten thousand for both, cash money." The Old Man said.

"Gramps, you're crazy." His grandson said.

"Deal." The seller said, shaking hands with the Old Man.

"Corey, go and write him up." The Old Man said.

* * *

Ten minutes later, after the transaction had been completed and the seller had left the shop with his money, Sarah and Mr. Harrison met up at his desk. She wrote a cheque and passed it over.

"Twenty-five thousand dollars," she said, "you don't know how much I appreciate this."

"No problem young lady." The Old Man said.

"What did you just sell for twenty-five grand?" The Old Man's son asked.

"He just paid ten grand for an old broken piece of stone and book and his so-called 'expert' just paid him twenty-five grand for them." Corey said.

"Shut your mouth Corey," the Old Man said, "I knew Sarah Potter's father for over ten years before his death. These items are part of her family legacy and I paid the ten thousand for them as I had a buyer for them right now. There was no risk to the shop. It's a huge profit and instead of just standing there, take this cheque and deposit it in the bank right now."

"Why don't you ask Corey or Chum to do it?" the son asked.

"I don't trust them with a cheque of this amount," the Old Man said. His son took the cheque and left, "and you two (he referred to Corey and another young man), get back to work and earn some money for a change."

The two left and Sarah shook the Old Man's hand.

"Let me know if you need any more help," Sarah said, before parting with her new (old) book and tablet.

* * *

The book and the tablet were soon set up in the museum. Harry, Hermione and Daphne had done a good job while Sarah was collecting the book and tablet. The museum also included lots of photographs of Henry Jones and Indiana Jones.

"Where was Professor Jones born?" Hermione asked. "I tried to find some details on his parents but I had no luck."

"He was born in Scotland, December 1872 and died in 1951. The best place to find out about him would be in Scotland." Sarah said.

* * *

A letter arrived for Sirius at Hogwarts – he was this year's Defence teacher (again) – he and Remus alternated.

"Anything interesting?" Flitwick asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said, "Harry and Sarah are opening a museum regarding her family legacy and I've been invited to the grand opening."

"He knows some people high-up," Flitwick said, "Who was that woman who collected his daughter after that attack in France?"

"Someone he knows from Ilvermornyv," Sirius told him, "She does a lot of secret work for someone he knows through his business."

"I never told anyone who she was, even after Draco Malfoy told the world who she was. It was nice to see him taken down a peg or two." Flitwick added, "I did my best for Harry when he was here, but Albus and Minevra overrode me a lot, especially with that Heir of Slytherin rubbish and the Triwizard."

"Tell you what Filius," Sirius said, "Amelia is too busy, so why not come with me?"

* * *

Ron and Ginny had also received an invitation. However, he left it on a table in his flat, forgetting his parents were coming over to visit. He was married to Lavender Brown and they had two small children.

The Weasley parents came through the floo to find the living room empty. Mrs. Weasley saw a letter on the table with Harry's name on it. She picked it up and looked at it – it was the invitation to the museum opening complete with address. She had him now.


	24. Chapter 24

_I've been unwell so the updates have slowed down  
_

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

The opening of the museum was in full swing. Harry and Sarah had gone all out on the museum. There were relics from the quest for the Holy Grail, plus a computer presentation of the Grail Diary that people could look through. It also included photographs of the temple that was its home, and the numerous traps. Harry had made use of a Pensive to look through memories and took photographs. It was noted that the Temple of the Sun had been destroyed. Even the Trakker Foundation had provided some funds.

All of the invited guests were there – Mr. Trakker, his son and members of his team, the Old Man from the pawn shop, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Flitwick, among others. Even the American Magical President and the previous Magical President had been invited – both had helped Harry gain his citizenship years ago along with clearing his name. Amelia Bones was also invited because she was married to Sirius, but she couldn't get the time off to go. For the magicals, they were given apparition co-ordinates to a nearby alley so they could arrive without drawing much attention from the Muggles.

Sarah looked out of a nearby window and saw a familiar red haired old woman approaching. She slipped away and crept out of a back door.

* * *

Outside, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley were approaching the house.

"Is this the right house? Surly Harry wouldn't live here in an area full of Muggles." Mr. Weasley said.

"Arthur, look at that sign." Mrs Weasley said, pointing to a sign saying _Potter Archeology Museum_.

She opened the door and the two walked in. They went to the room where the reception was being held. Ron looked and dropped the piece of cake he was holding. Ginny also looked shocked. Everyone looked at them and looked in the direction the young Weasleys were looking. A guard walked over.

"Excuse me, this event is by invitation only. I will have to ask you to leave." He said. Mrs Weasley got her wand out and stunned him. Harry got his wand out along with Sirius and the others.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"We're here to put an end to this nonsense and take you back to England where you will marry my Ginny." Mrs Weasley said. Ginny started to go red.

"I'm already married and you cannot force me to marry Ginny." Harry said.

"I refuse to recognise your marriage as it is to a Muggle. You will enter into a proper marriage with a pureblood." Mrs Weasley said. This time, Ron went red with the humiliation. Marion stepped in front of Mrs Weasley.

"You leave my dad alone you mad woman!" she said, "I've heard all about you, having delusions, thinking my father should marry someone you picked for him. I'm telling you now that he will not be marrying Aunt Ginny and you should leave him alone!"

Momentarily shocked by Marion, Mrs Weasley was speechless then she also stunned Marion. Suddenly, a loud click could be heard from behind her. Sarah was standing there holding an antique pump action shotgun. She kept a large collection of antique firearms, warded to prevent Marion and James from touching them.

"How dare you think you can come in here and stun my daughter you bitch." Sarah said. She was itching to do something to Mrs Weasley and she was looking for the slightest excuse to pull the trigger. Mrs Weasley turned and pointed her wand at Sarah. All the other magicals pointed their wands at Mrs Weasley.

"How dare you threaten me," The older woman screamed, "I can have you arrested for this."

"In your own country perhaps," Sarah said, "but we're American citizens. We are allowed to use reasonable force to defend our property. Oh, I know that you can force your magic to stop modern technology from working but this is a Model 1897, immune from magical interference. Now, you have thirty seconds to leave this building."

"Not without Harry." Mrs. Weasley said, "He will come back to England with us where he will marry my daughter. Your children will also come with us where Ginny will blood-adopt them and they will attend Hogwarts."

Two American Aurors walked into the room – they had been in another room.

"Molly Weasley, you're under arrest for attacking a minor, breaking and entering, attempted kidnapping and violating a restraining order." One of them said. They took the elder Weasleys' wands and removed the two from the property. Another two wizards came by and _obliviated_ the encounter from the memories of the Muggles. After they left, the ceremony went on as though nothing had disrupted the proceedings.

* * *

The next day, Harry went to the New York Auror Office where the two Weasley adults were being held.

"As it happens, Mr. Potter," the lead Auror said, "Arthur Weasley tried to talk his wife out of these plans and had nothing to do with it – all this was verified by Veritserum. As for Molly Weasley, she is still under the impression you should marry her daughter and she does not recognise your marriage as legal."

"I know we had a no-maj ceremony and it was all confirmed as legal by the Magical Congress. Can she do anything about it?" Harry asked.

"No. You were well within the law to marry a no-maj. As you were both American citizens at the time, it was perfectly legal. However, if you were to divorce, being magical, the children would go to you and Sarah's memories of magic would be wiped. We're planning on releasing Arthur Weasley without charges, but what do you want to do about Molly Weasley?"

"I want her charged with stunning my daughter. That is assault upon a minor, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"That is and that is the most serious charge. I anticipated you might want to do this so I've got the paperwork ready. Arthur Weasley will be deported and banned from entering America for five years. Molly Weasley will probably get three years in prison and then will be deported and banned from entering the country for life. We will also inform the authorities in England about this and tell them that Marion Potter is under our protection."

"One more thing," Harry said, "I would like to request that all memories of my children are _oblivated_ from both Weasleys. I don't want the chance of either of them using them to assist anyone in England who might wish to kidnap them." He and Sarah had discussed things and that was the outcome they had agreed on besides pressing charges against Mrs Weasley.

"That is a bit of a tall order," the Auror said, "But not impossible. A court will have to rule on it at the hearings for both of them. You will have to present your case to the judge and if he or she rules it is in everyone's best interests, their memories will be wiped. One final thing, it says in your file that Marion spent a few months at Beauxbatons before Contraworld launched a terrorist strike against Paris and since then, she's been attending Ilvermorny?"

"Yes, we felt it was best to enrol her in Ilvermorny for the rest of the year. According to Madame Maxime, Beauxbatons will reopen after the summer. Marion has expressed her wish to continue her education there. In France, she is under the protection of the French Ministry; the Delacour family are close friends of ours." Harry explained.

"Just be careful Mr. Potter," the Auror said, "The EU Council of Wizardry might cause some problems. I will need to speak to my superiors about this, but before Marion returns to Beauxbatons, I want to give her a special Portkey that will take her to our Embassy in France in case of emergencies."

"Thank you." Harry said, "Feel free to come by the museum some day. Just talk to the receptionist and she'll let you in for free."

"Thank you Mr. Potter." The Auror said.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Sarah asked as Harry returned home.

"Arthur Weasley has been cleared of all involvement – he's set to be deported and given a ban from entering the country for five years. His memory of Marion and James will be wiped. As for Molly, she's going to be charged with assaulting a minor and could face three years in prison before being deported. Her memories of Marion and James will also be wiped."

"Good." Sarah said.

* * *

Ron and Ginny decided to turn themselves in for voluntary questioning, to prove they had nothing to do with their mother's actions. Both consented to Veritserum.

They began with Ron and the lead Auror started the questioning.

"What is your relationship with Harry Potter?"

 _He is my best friend. We met on the first train ride to Hogwarts._

"What is your career?" That was a test question – the lead Auror already knew.

 _Keeper for the Chudley Cannons._

All the Aurors started laughing when Ron answered – the Chudley's reputation as a lousy team was well known worldwide.

"Serious questions now Mr. Weasley – did you have any idea your mother would crash the opening reception for the Potter Archaeology Museum?"

 _No. I didn't even tell her I was going. The only one I told was my wife Lavender but I didn't tell her where it was. I can only guess that Mum found the invitation at my home which had the address on._

"Do you support your mother's views regarding the Potters in any way shape or form?"

 _No. Mum's always had these views that parents should choose their children's wives or husbands, although in our cases, we've always defied her. She's had it in her head since Ginny was a little child that she should marry Harry Potter as it would bring prestige back to House Weasley._

"Do you think Harry Potter ever had feelings for your sister and betrayed her to marry Sarah Williams?"

 _Harry always saw Ginny as a sister than girlfriend material. I think he saw her more as the sister of his best friend than anything else. He went out of his way to be a friend to her, but nothing more. She did have a crush on him, but she got over that._

The interrogation was soon over and Ron was free to go. Ginny also submitted to questioning and gave similar answers. She did say she had a crush on him in her younger days, but she got over that at Hogwarts.

* * *

That was not the end of things involving the Weasleys. The British Ministry had been informed of the incident. It was a major issue as two American Magical Presidents, including the current President, were present. Within hours, the news had circulated and Amelia Bones had to convene a special meeting to deal with it.

"I move we have Harry Potter's wife extradited here to stand trial for threatening a Pureblood." Draco Malfoy said. There were many shouts of agreement.

"I beg to differ here," Sirius said, "Molly Weasley stunned an American Muggle followed by a magical child without reason or provocation. Sarah Potter was defending herself and her family. It has been confirmed that there was nothing illegal in her actions and as it occurred on American soil, they were within their rights to deal with it. My godson has kept his children out the public eye here in England and was within his rights to request that their appearances be _obliviated_ from the memories of Molly and Arthur Weasley."

Draco decided to open his mouth without engaging his brain. "The Hogwarts book details address of students. How else could someone visit them to offer Marion Potter a place? I move that the Potter's address be taken from the book and Aurors go to America and arrest Harry Potter and take his children into protective custody, where they will be brought here and given a proper upbringing and education."

Amelia Bones stood for a moment and considered things. She made a decision.

"We will not go to America to participate in kidnapping. Harry Potter is an American citizen as are his children. As I understand, Marion Potter was given the choice of which school to attend and she chose not to attend Hogwarts. That is the final word on the matter." She said. Sirius started laughing.

"Draco – I'm surprised you don't know anything about where they live, considering your own sister-in-law works for Harry!"

"She won't tell me anything even though I tried to order her too." Draco said in a huff.

Sirius stepped up again, "I have been asked by the American Magical Congress that the Potter family are under their protection and will not tolerate any actions against them. They asked me to tell you that if any British Auror steps foot on American soil to attempt any such abduction, it will be considered an act of war. Tell me however, why are you lot so interested in the Potter children?"

"Because Lord Black," Draco said, "they are the heirs to a major Pureblood family and it is in their best interests to attend Hogwarts, following which, they will marry into other Pureblood families and keep families alive with the infusion of their blood. Though loath as I am to say it, the Potters' tradition of marrying Muggleborns has actually helped them. I know families that are prepared to overlook the fact their mother is a Muggle."

"So you know nothing about the death threats made against them in that underground paper?" Sirius asked.

"I know nothing of the sort!" Draco protested. He was actually telling the truth, he knew nothing about the death threats against the Potter children.

In the end, it was decided to allow Dumbledore to act as Mrs Weasley's legal representation, him knowing a lot of international law (even though he liked to bend or break it).

* * *

A few days later, Harry went down to the kitchen at his house to find Sarah sitting at the table. She was looking worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this – I'm pregnant. Again." she said, partly frightened, fearing Harry's reaction.


End file.
